Always Love You
by hmnit
Summary: They met and fell in love. Follow the lives of Troy and Gabriella as they live through the past, the present and the future. Will there love conquer all? Read and find out. Please read and REVIEW
1. First Day

**This is the first chapter of Always Love You. I hope you all like it. You can tell who is talking by the letter before the sentance. T - Troy. G - Gabriella. C - Chad. Ta - Taylor. S - Sharpay. GM - Gabriella's mum. I hope you enjoy it and please rate. Love Tashy x.**

It's the first day back after the summer and the school is buzzing with students catching up with there mates. Then a school bus turns up and the captain of the basketball team and also the most popular guy in school gets off.

Everyone is cheering and yelling troy and wildcats

C – Hey man what's up? How was your vacation?

T – It was good what about you

C – Yeah me too so got any new moves for the court?

T – Yeah I'll show ya at practice

C – This year is gonna be awesome and with u as our captain we are so gonna win the championships this year.

Crowed yelling yeah, wildcats and wooah

Meanwhile at the back entrance of the school there's a new girl who extremely nervous.

G – Mom I'm nervous

GM – you will be fine you've started new schools before and done great. And I made my company promise that I can't be transferred again until you graduate

G – I know

GM – here take your phone so you can ring me or you know who at lunch if you want to

G – Thanks mom

The bell rings

G – Bye

G mom – bye good luck

G finally finds her room and sits down at the back.

T – Hi I'm Taylor are you new here?

G – Yeah I'm Gabriella nice to meet you.

T – Have we met before you look so familiar?

G – No I don't think so

T - I know where I know you from you're that girl who has won all those scholastic decathlons for all those schools. We are against your old school this year and I thought we had no chance but if we have you on our team then we are sure to win.

G – I don't know if want to join

T – Why not is about who we are against

G – kinda yeah at my old school on the scholastic decathlon team there was this one girl Kelly and she was fine with me until the teacher told us that I had the highest rating on something and she just started ignoring me. But that wasn't the worst bit her sister Jessica was a total bitch and so Kelly told her about me and so she made my last month at the school miserable.

T –Yeah but what's that got to do with the competition?

G – She always goes and watches her sister at the competitions so she will be there.

T – So can you imagine her face when we win and then you won't have to see her again. Please, please, please, please….

G – Ok I'll join.

T – Yay we meet twice a week after school. The match is in a month.

G - Okay

The bell rings

We have now skipped ahead to the beginning of lunch.

With Troy and Chad and the basketball team on there usual table.

C – So did anyone meet someone over the summer? (Joking)

T – I did actually

C – Really who is she and where did you meet

T – She's called Gabriella and I met her on vacation

C – So are you two an item

T – yeah but we said if its two hard not being able to see each apart form holidays then it doesn't matter but so far so good

C – Have you got a pict...?

He is interrupted by troy answering his phone

T – hello

G – hi it's me

T – hi how are you?

G – fine what about you?

T – I'm okay just eating lunch so are you glad to see all your mates again?

G – I haven't been able too see them we moved but I've made a friend with this girl who begged me to join the scholastic decathlon team so I gave in and decided to be geek again

T – (laughs) I'm sure your not. I miss you

All his friends go awwwwwwwww sarcastically

T – shut up guys

G – (laughing) I miss you to I wish I could see you

T – I know me to

They carry on talking and Sharpay comes over but doesn't see troy is on the phone

S – hi troy I missed you over vacation what did you do

Troy gets up and walks off still talking

S – what was that about who is he talking to?

C – He's talking to his girlfriend

S – WHAT

C – his girlfriend he met her on his vacation do you have a problem with that I mean he was single.

S – ah a bu but he and I I mean this is not fair. Urrgh.

She storms of and all the basketball team bursts out laughing.

Meanwhile with troy. Still on the phone

T – So when is your half term?

G - in a month

T – yeah me too that's weird schools are usually different oh well you will have to come down to mine and meets my mates.

G – yeah sure I cant wait

The bell goes

T + G – I've got to go the bell just went

T – that was weird

G – yeah anyway bye

T – bye

They hang up and go to class.

So they are both at the same school but don't realize it.


	2. Finally Meeting

**I hope you all liked the first one. tis is the second and the third will be out soon. love tashy x.**

A week goes bye and troy and Gabriella still don't know that they are going to the same school. With troy and Chad in registration.

C – so how's it going with this girlfriend of yours?

T – great but I miss her I wish I could see her.

C – you know I still haven't seen a picture yet

T – oh ok here

Shows a pic of him and Gabriella on his phone

C – you know she looks so familiar I'm sure I've seen her around school. (turns and looks in classroom but doesn't see who he's looking for)

T – really

C – yeah but its probably just someone who looks like her.

T – yeah

The bell goes

It now at the beginning of lunch and Gabriella is on the phone with troy and rushing to scholastic decathlon practice.

G – so are you ready for your big game?

T – yeah kinda what about you?

G – yeah kinda I'm on the way to practice right now

She's rushing and she bashes into someone and he drops a book he was putting into his locker

G –oh sorry

She doesn't see his face but sees he's on the phone so she carries on walking.

G – sorry about that troy I just bashed into some guy on the phone

T – that's weird some girl just bashed into me who was on the phone

G – I know this is going to sound weird but were you putting a book into your locker and then did you drop it when this girl bashed into you

T – yeah how did you know that?

G – that's what that guy did

Troy and Gabriella both stopped walking in the packed corridor.

Troy turns and sees that a girl with long dark hair has stopped

T – have you stopped in the hallway?

G – yeah have you

T – yeah turn around

She turns around and sees troy

G – OH MY GOD

All around them people have stopped to look at them. Then a few people move and there is a clear gap between the two of them. Gabriella drops her bag and her phone at the same time as troy drops his. They walk up to each other and hug. Everyone in the hallway starts whispering but they ignore it. They pull apart

T – I don't

G – Believe it

T – Well me

G – Either

T – I cant believe you moved here

G – I cant believe you live here

T – how long have you been at this school?

G – since the first day back after summer.

T- so we have both been at the same school for two weeks but didn't know it.

G – yeah I can't believe it

T – I can't believe that all this time I wish I could have seen you and hadn't been able to and it turns out you're in the same building as me

G – (laughs)

S – (running up to them, there still in each others arms) hi troy oh excuse me (bashes Gabriella out the way and she trips and falls over)

G – aaahhhhh

T – Gabriella are you okay (kneeling down next to her)

S – troy what are you doing with that geek

T – That geek as you put it is my girlfriend

S – are you serious?

T – (Stands up) yeah and Sharpay don't try and break us up cause it wont work

S – But you're supposed to be with me the popular people are supposed to date each other not freaks who like science

G – (Standing up) troy if that's how it works then maybe you should go out with Sharpay; I can see that jocks don't date geeks so you shouldn't have to bye

She walks off

T- but wait I want to go out with you…..

Gabby's already left the corridor

T – I love you

**What will appen next? Will Gabriella find out that Troy loves her and take him back or is it already over. read and find out. love tashy x.**


	3. Love

Only Sharpay hears what he said

Only Sharpay hears what he said

S – wow I didn't realize you felt like that about her

T – yeah I do and now you have gone and ruined it

S – sorry I didn't mean to its just I liked you still before vacation and I was going to ask you out again the first day back but then I found out you had a girlfriend so I thought I would wait until you broke up because I didn't think it would last because she didn't live here but then it turned out that she does and you two wouldn't break up so I was trying to do that for you but now I see that you two are right for each other and I'm sorry if I ruined it

Sharpay walks off

The next day troy sees gabby and goes up to her

T – hey

G – Why are you talking to me? (sad)

T – because I want to sort this out between us I really like you (blushes)

G- (doesn't see him blushing) troy its okay, I don't mind, you live your life with popular people and I live mine in science lab it's where we belong (she walks off)

T – (talking to himself quietly) why doesn't she want to go out with me she was fine until Sharpay spoke. Maybe if she new how much I am completely in love with her it might change her mind

Sharpay hears everything he just said and recorded it on her phone she see's gabby and walks up to her

S – hi

G –what are you talking to me for I didn't think that popular people were allowed to talk to geeks

S- yeah about that I'm really sorry if I knew how much you liked each other I wouldn't have done anything

G – what do you mean?

S – well I know how much troy likes you I heard him say he loves you when you were walking away and as for you I mean its so obvious you lik...

G – (interrupts) wait, did you just say that Troy said he loves me

S – yeah I heard him say it

G – why would he say that?

S – because its true don't you love him

G – yeah I do

S – well then what's the problem if you don't believe me then listen to this I recorded him say it a few minutes ago and he meant it. (plays the recording on her phone)

_T – (talking to himself) why doesn't she want to go out with me she was fine until Sharpay spoke. Maybe if she new how much I am completely in love with her it might change her mind._

G – OMG that was really sweet of him to say that what should I do

S – go and tell him you love him back he's in that room over there

G – okay and thanks Sharpay I guess your not that bad. I'd like it if we could be friends

S – me too now go tell troy before its to late

G – okay see you later

S – bye

G walks over to the room and goes with her eyes shut and says:

TROY BOLTON I LOVE YOU TOO I AM SO SORRY FOR BREAKING UP WITH YOU I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME

She opens her eyes and sees that she is in the wrong room. She was in the broadcasting room and what she had just said had been heard by the entire school because there was someone making an announcement.

G – oh sorry wrong room. Did everyone hear that?

Person in there – yeah

G – Oh great just what I need

Person - sorry but would you mined leaving

G – Sure

She walks outside and shuts the door when she turns around she sees the entire corridor is full of people staring at her silently.

Then troy emerges from the crowed

Gabby and troy looked at each other for ages until gabby said

G – so do you forgive me?


	4. Old Enimies

G – so do you forgive me

G – so do you forgive me?

Troy doesn't say anything but walks over and stands right in front of her. They look into each others eyes and then lean in and kiss which turns into a passionate kiss. Everyone in the crowed start clapping and cheering including Chad + Taylor who just appeared together. They pull apart and troy whispers to Gabby

T – I love you

G – I love you too

A few months later. (sorry to skip) It's now the day of the scholastic decathlon. It is at East high and the other school are staying nearby and are going to east high for the morning. (the match is in the afternoon)

Taylor and gabby walking to school

G – Taylor I'm nervous

T – of what we're sure to win

G – no about seeing Jessica

T – well just ignore her if she says anything. We've got class's together all morning and then it's the match in the afternoon so you wont be on your own with her

G – yeah but I still don't want to see her

T – if she says anything you've got us 4 to stand up for you

G – what

(they were just walking into school)

T – yeah, me and Chad and then Sharpay will pounce on her if she does anything

S – who will I pounce on?

G – that girl Jessica I told you about Taylor was just saying that I have you 4 to back me up

S – oh okay

Troy walks over to them and stands behind Gabby with his arms around her

T – and not forgetting troy who will do anything for you

Tr – of course I would I love you. So what am I doing?

G – nothing yet we were just talking about that girl Jessica I told you about

Tr – oh okay

The bell rang

Tr – I've got to go I've got basketball all morning see you later love you

G – love you

S+T – love you

All the girls start laughing then Sharpay goes to double drama and Taylor and Gabby go to double science. They get through the first hour then at the beginning of the second hour some people from the other school come and sit down near Gabby and Taylor.

J – Hi remember me Gabby?

Gabby doesn't say anything

J – awwwwwwwww you still scared of me

G – no

J – yeah right

G – I'm not

J – whatever so let me guess this is one of your ugly geeky friends

T – excuse me I don't know who you think you are but you do not come in here and start insulting me and my best friend who has had to put up with you for long enough.

J – do you know who you are talking to

T – yeah I do you're the girl who made Gabby's last month at your school miserable just because she is smarter the your sister and you are not going to come in here and start insulting her and make her feel bad again. Now if you don't mind we need to concentrate.

Taylor and gabby both get up and move away from Jessica before she can say anything.

It is now at the beginning of lunch and Gabby is putting something in her locker when Jessica comes over

J – so no one to protect you now

G – what do you want

J – nothing just seeing the look on your face when my sister beats you will be enough. What will you do then you have no boyfriend to feel sorry for you

G – I do

J – yeah right who would go out with you. Anyway all your geeky friends wont talk too if you loose them the match. The popular people will tease you more than usual and I will make sure of that

G – how

J – I know who the most popular boy and girl is in this school and I bet I can get them to turn against you in a second if I wanted.

G – what have I done to you

J – just existing pretty much does it now bye bye good luck for the match you'll need it (walks away laughing)

It's the beginning of the match and Jessica is on the front row and watching Gabby

T – (she is the captain and giving a pep talk when she see's gabby staring at Jessica) Gabby are you ok

G – what oh yeah I'm fine just nervous

T – listen don't be you are the best we've got and we are sure to beat these guys so don't get nervous, just forget about Jessica and remember that all your friends are here for you whether we win or loose ok

G – ok thanks Taylor that's really what I needed to hear. Okay let's go win this thing.

It's the last question and it's a draw and it's between Gabby and Kelly (Jessica's sister)

The time is running out and then gabby finishes and presses the button.

The judge looks at the answer and then goes to the mike and says

Judge – congratulations ………………………………………………… East High you have won this year's scholastic decathlon

Gabby and Taylor scream and hug.

Jessica is sat there gob smacked and then turns around to look for someone.

Gabby see's her and goes a bit closer to watch.

J – Oh hi I'm Jessica I was wondering are you Sharpay

S – yes why (remembering who Jessica was) what do you want

J – you know that girl Gabby, I was wondering if you could help me because I really hate her

S – Listen Jessica you better leave my best friend alone or you will have me to deal with got it, get it, good

Sharpay runs over to Gabby and hugs her

Troy is now heading towards Gabby when Jessica stops him

J – hi are you troy

T – yeah how do you know that

J – (flirting) doesn't everyone

T – I don't know but listen I already have a girlfriend so you can stop this flirty act

He walks off and Jessica watches him walk over to gabby and hug her

T – congratulations you were amazing

G – thanks

T – No probl…

He's interrupted by Gabby kissing him passionately

T – what was that for?

G – just for being there for me and being the best boyfriend I could ever ask for

T – your welcome and this is for being the best girlfriend I could ever ask for

He grabs her by the back and kiss's her very passionately.


	5. Ryan and the dance

**Sorry i havnt updated in a while. I have been away and been busy. Anyway here is the next chapter in the story. Please please review. I only have one review and i really wanna no what you guys think. Love Tashy x**

After the decathlon the school is having a dance and the other school can go as well. At Gabby's house beforehand.

Ta – gabby are you ready yet troy and Chad will be here any minute

G – what you moaning about I'm ready lets wait downstairs

Ta – come on then

They go downstairs and just as they sit down someone knocks on the door

G – I'll get it (he opens the door) hi you ready to go

Tr – wow you look amazing

G – thanks your not so bad yourself

Tr – are you girls ready

G+Ta – yeah

Ta – where's Chad

C – right here wow Taylor you look great

Ta – thanks you too

G – what's going on here

C+Ta - Nothing

G – oh okay then lets go

They arrive and have just walked in and then Sharpay runs over

S – hiya guy's omg you all look great

G – thanks you too. Come on troy I wanna dance (she grabs his arm and pulls him onto the dance floor)

The 5 dance together for about 45 minutes and then they go to sit down.

Tr – does anyone want a drink

All – me please

Tr – okay back in a minute

Just as troy turns around a guy comes up behind Sharpay and Gabby and says:

? – remember me Shar

Sharpay turns to see who it was and then screams, gets up and hugs him. She stops and he turns around so they can all see his face and then Gabby screams.

G – OMG

R – omg……Gabby

G – is that really you Ryan

They hug tightly troy is at the bar and turns around and see's them. He brings the first lot of drinks over.

Tr – here you are girls I'm just going to go get mine and Chad's

G – Ry do you want anything?

L – yeah a coke would be great thanks

G – troy can you get Ry a coke

T – yeah sure anything else

Gabby doesn't hear him cause she's back in deep conversation with Ryan. Troy walks away with a sad look on his face.

S – so how do you two know each other

R – (looks at gabby and she shakes her head a little) we were best friends at my old school

S – your old school don't you still go there

R – no I've finished my drama course so I'm back here

S – yey I've missed you loads

Troy has just came back and sat down next to Taylor because Gabby is in between Sharpay and Ryan

G – so how do you two no each other?

S – well he's my brother

G – seriously

R – yeah but I moved to our old school to do a drama course while Sharpay was doing the one at East high.

G – I never knew either of you had siblings

R – you knew I had a drama queen for a sister I used to tell you stories about when we were little

G – oh yeah they were so funny I cant believe what you used to do Shar

S – Ryan what have you told her

R – oh just every funny story about you since you were about 3. so not much really

S – (hits him on the arm) omg I cant believe you

G – don't worry I haven't told anyone

A song comes on and Ryan And Gabby burst out laughing

Tr – what's so funny (a bit annoyed that Gabby is kind of ignoring him)

G – last year at our school there was this dance and it was this karaoke thing and Ryan forced me on stage to sing even though I had told him that I cant

R – (interrupts) she can by the way she has an amazing voice

G – shut up no I don't anyway we were on stage and we didn't know what we were going to sing and then this comes on and we start singing but then Ryan tried to do this spin and he fell over then rolled of the stage it was so funny I almost wet myself and now when ever I hear this song I remember it and burst out laughing.

R – yeah me too

G – I wanna dance again

All – okay

G – come on then I love this song

Troy looks up and starts to walk towards gabby expecting her to dance with him when gabby says

G – Ry you wanna dance

R – sure

They go and dances together. Troy sits down while everyone else dances.

Tr – (thinking) why is Gabby ignoring me. She probably used to go out with Ryan and now wants to get back together with him.

With Gabby and Ryan there dancing and talking

R – so do you have a boyfriend

G – yeah troy

R – troy??

G – yeah what's wrong with that

R – he seems like he's annoyed with you

G – do you think

R – yeah but it might just be me

G – yeah you always were a bit crazy

They both carry on talking and laugh while looking at troy. Troy see's them laughing and thinks there laughing at him so he gets up and walks past them

G – Troy what's up where are you going

T – (angry with Gabby) I didn't think you cared about me anymore now that you've got a new guy to go out with I hope your very happy together. (he storms off)

G – what, troy wait (she runs after him.)


	6. Remembering the past

**I couldn't wait to upload. Litraly it's only been about a minute but oh well. I have written alot of the story already. It's all on word and i'm just uploading it in sections. Because I already have the story i can upload quicker. But only if you review so please do. I am going to put a couple more chapters up to make up for no uploadings in ages but please REVIEW. Love Tashy x **

G – Troy what's up where are you going

T – (angry with Gabby) I didn't think you cared about me anymore now that you've got a new guy to go out with I hope your very happy together. (he storms off)

G – what, troy wait (she runs after him.)

She catches up with troy outside and has to grab his arm to stop him

G – what's wrong

T – what do you mean what's wrong, your supposed to be going out with me but you've basically ignored me all night and then you start laughing at me with your old friend who is probably your ex and your asking me what's wrong.

G – Ryan is not my ex

Tr – oh I'm sure (sarcastic)

G – he's not he was my best friend at my old school. We were best friends ever since he helped me when I was in a horrible situation. I'm sorry if you felt like I was ignoring you it's just because I haven't seen him in months. I really care about you and I love you so much that I would never dump you for someone else especially not a friend.

Tr – no I'm sorry it's just I got a bit jealous and then I thought you were laughing at me and I overreacted a bit I'm sorry it's just I love you so much that I don't want to loose you.

G – you wont ever loose me

Tr – I know that now

They kiss passionately then go back inside to find everyone sat down again. They walk up to them and sit down holding hands.

R – so you two made up then sorry if this had anything to do with me

G – yeah it's fine we still crazy about each other

Tr – of course and sorry about earlier man I got a bit jealous

R – it fine we all have our moments anyway I'm used to dramatic outbursts I have Sharpay as a sister.

S – hey

R – only joking Shar

T – so what was this horrible situation that Ryan helped you out of anyway

All apart from Ryan – what

G – okay fine I'll tell you.

R – you sure

G – yeah I know I can trust them. It was my first day at the school and it was lunch. I was just putting something in my locker when the captain of the football team came up behind me and made me jump. We started talking and then he asked me out so I said yes. So we went out for about 2 weeks and then one day he walked me to my next class but instead he told me he had a surprise for me so I had to go outside and across the field and behind the trees there was another field but you couldn't see it so we went. When we got there he pushed me up against a tree and started kissing me which was fine at first but then he started feeling up my top and then he undid my bra and couldn't do anything because he pinned me down. I couldn't even scream because he was still kissing me really hard. He then undid my jeans and then his and an and…

Tr – don't carry on if you don't want to (hug her)

G – no I want to tell you I have to get this out I have never told anyone about this before

R – do you want me to tell the rest of the story

G – no it's fine. So he then………raped…. me but I managed to get free after a bit so I pulled up my jeans and ran off but he ran after me and grabbed me so I fell over he then started kicking me and calling me a slut and stuff like that I was in so much pain I couldn't move but then Ryan ran over and tackled him to the floor and then kicked him really hard so he got up and ran off. Ryan then picked me up and took me to the nurse and then went and told the principal what had happened and the guy got expelled and sent to prison for a year.

They all just sit there gob smacked not saying anything.

G – troy are you okay

He looked like he was about to cry

T – yeah I just can't believe that anyone would do that to you (he hugged he really tight and whispered)

T – I am so sorry

G – it okay its in the past now

They pull apart and troy kiss's her

Other 4 – awwww

T+G pull apart and then they all laugh

It's almost the end of the dance and the principal goes up on stage.

P – as most of you know we have an award ceremony at these dances and its time. Okay first the school awards

He presents all the awards and then says

P – Now it time for the awards you have voted for. First for the most dramatic………

He gets to the second to last one which is the cutest couple

P – and the winners are…………Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez

They go and collect there award and kiss on stage.

P – well done to all now for the winners of the scholastic decathlon we have someone from the other school and her date to present the award so if the person who won the match would like to come here. Come on up Gabriella Montez.

Gabby goes up and stands on stage when the person comes out

J – congratulations Gabriella

G – thanks (whispers) why are you presenting it

J – and now for the trophy Brad would you care to bring it out

G – you don't mean Brad brad do you (worried)

B – hi gabby remember me


	7. Past or Reality

**Thanks to the people who reviewed but I hoped for a few more. I love reading what you think of my story. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please REVIEW. Love Tashy x **

J – and now for the trophy Brad would you care to bring it out

G – you don't mean Brad brad do you (worried)

B – hi gabby remember me

G – (scared) what are you doing here

B – I came with Jessica nice to see you (He goes to hug her)

G – STAY AWAY FROM ME (Ryan is now on stage)

R –I thought I made it clear the first time leave her alone

B – oh shove of me and gabby have some unfinished business to clear up I think you no what I'm talking about it happened in trees in the school field

Troy realizes that this was the person who rapped gabby so he storms on stage

B – oh look Gabby you have another little friend to protect you how sweet

T – I'm not her friend I'm her boyfriend and you better leave her alone

B – never come on Gabby we're going

He picks her up and runs of stage with her

G – (crying) aahhh let go of me troy help me

T – I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE

He runs over and trips him up then catches Gabby before she hits the floor. He then holds him down so he can't get up. The police then turn up. Troy tells them what happened then went to find Gabby so she could give the police a statement. He finds her collapsed on the floor.

T – gabby, gabby GABBY can you hear me

G – (no response)

T – OMG SOMEONE CALL 911 GABBYS COLLAPSED (he picks her up and puts her on his knee. He starts crying into her.)

T – (crying) come on…wake up gabby ... I don't wanna loose you……I love you to much……….wake up…….wake up.

The ambulance turns up and troy goes with her in it. They get to the hospital and she is rushed straight to A+E. she was in a room for ages and troy was waiting outside when suddenly the door burst open and gabby was being wheeled off on a bed. Troy tried to follow but a doctor held him back.

D – are you here with Gabriella?

T – Yeah I'm her boyfriend Troy where is she going is she ok?

D – she has been taken into surgery

T – WHAT why

D – after you caught her we think she was very shaken up and we have realized that he must have fainted and banged her head and knocked herself out

T – OMG is she going to be okay

D – she's been taken into surgery where they are going to try and look at her head tot see if there is going to be any serious damage and if not then we will just have to wait until she wakes up.

T – and what if there is

D – well depending on what's wrong we will probably have to perform an operation on her head.

T – the….. tha…. thank…..thank you

The rest of the gang just arrived and saw troy talking to the doctor so waited outside the room until they saw the doctor leave and troy break down crying. They rush in and Sharpay hug's him.

S – what's happened where is Gabby

T – (crying into Sharpay's shoulder) she's in surgery. She fainted and hit her head and knocked herself out. They're checking to see if there's any damage.

S – oh well don't worry to much she will be fine

R – yeah she's a fighter she pulled through before and he really hurt her

T – did he knock her out last time too?

R – no not quite but almost

Ta – troy don't worry I know she will get through this

T – (He pulls away from Sharpay) I know you're right but I can't help worrying about her I mean I love her so much I don't wasn't to loose her

C – And you won't

T – How do you know that how do any of you no that she will be okay what if they have to operate?

L – listen I've known gabby longer than any of you and I know that she's had some problems in he past and some quite serious ones too but she had always been strong and she taught me to never give up and always try and be positive even when I'm feeling at my very worse. Troy she wouldn't want you thinking what if she doesn't make it, what will I do with out her she will want you to try and be positive even if it is bad news and they have to operate.

T – Thanks Ryan I needed to hear that because I know deep down that she loves me and she will be fine.

R – Of course she will

The doctor comes in

Dr – excuse me who's troy I have some news


	8. Hospital

The doctor comes in

The doctor comes in

Dr – excuse me who's troy I have some news

T – That's me what's happening is she going to be alright

Dr – well there's good news and bad news. Which first?

T – Bad. I want to get it over with

Dr – the bad news is that she still hasn't woken up

T – and the good news

Dr – the good news is that we don't have to operate

All – thank god

Dr – we will just have to keep her in until she wakes up and then we will see how she's doing before we make any decisions.

T – Where is she now can we see her?

Dr – of course follow me

They all follow the Dr to a room and are outside when the Dr says

Dr -she is very weak so only 2 at a time so who's coming in first

T – Me

S – Can I come too?

Dr – come on in

They go in and sit down at either side of her bed. Troy holds Gabby's hand

T – She looks so ill

S – I know it's so strange to see her like this she's usually so bubbly and giggling all the time

T – I just want my Gabby back

Troy puts his head down on his and Gabby's hands and Sharpay hears him softly crying so she gets up and says

S – I'll leave you alone for a bit

T – Thanks

Sharpay leaves and tells the gang that they should leave him alone for a bit so they decide to go to the canteen. As they go they keep getting people stare at them. Then they realize that they all still all dressed up from the dance.

With troy and Gabby

T – Come on wake up Gabby. I need to hear your voice again I need to hear you say that you love me I nee….

G – (Very weakly and quietly) Troy?

T - Gabby, Gabby are you awake.

G – (Whenever gabby is talking it's weakly and quietly) Troy

T – Yeah, yeah it's me how are you feeling

G – My head hurts

T – Yeah you fainted and banged your head and knocked yourself out

G – Only I could do that

T – (Laughs) yeah probably

G – (Tries to laugh but it hurts) how long was I unconscious for?

T – About 4 hours now

There's a small knock at the door. The Dr comes in

Dr - you woke up how long ago

T – 2 minutes

Dr -okay then how are you feeling does anywhere else but you head hurt?

G – no just my head

Dr – okay well I have to check you over so would you mind leaving for 5 minutes troy?

T – okay bye (he leans in an kiss's Gabby and whispers) I love you too

Troy leaves and went to the canteen to find the rest of the gang sat talking. He walks over and sits down next to Chad.

C – how is she?

T – she's woken up; the Dr is just giving her a check up so I had to leave. He will be done in a minute do you wanna come and see her?

All – yeah

T – come on then

They went back to Gabby's room and troy checked to see if it was ok to visit her but the Dr had gone so they all went in.

S – how are you feeling?

G – my head hurts a bit but otherwise I'm fine. Have you guys been waiting here the whole time?

Ta – yeah we wanted to see if you were ok

G – awww that's really nice of you thanks

R – no problem. So how long do you have to stay in here for? Is it lon….

A woman rush's into the room and hugs gabby

? - thank god you're alright. Troy sounded so worried on the phone

G – mum I'm fine but your kinda squishing me

GM - (gets of her) sorry Gabby it's just I'm so glad to see that you r ok

G – I'm fine my head doesn't hurt so much anymore.

R – so how long do you have to stay in for?

G – the doctor said just the night and that he will do a check up in the morning to see if I'm ok but I will probably be able to go home tomorrow

GM – That's good but I have some bad news Gabby

G – (worried. Troy can see this so he holds her hand) what's wrong

GM – Tomorrow I have to go back to where we used to live for a few months to train a woman there.

G – does that mean that I have to go back to my old school. (starts to cry) it doesn't does it? I don't want to go back I'm happy here. (Troy sits on her bed and hugs her. She cry's into his chest)

GM – well that was the plan

Gabby starts crying into troy who is still hugging her then he kiss's the top of her head

GM - But then I remembered about that girl and I can see you are a lot happier here so I have decided as long as your friends promise me that they will check up on you and make sure your safe which I know troy will do. I have decided that you can stay here. But only if they promise me they will.

All – WE WILL

GM – glad to hear it. You can stay if you want Gabby

Gabby pulls away from troy and hugs her mum.

G – thank you I love you so much

GM – me too but if I come back and find the house has burnt down then you will never see daylight again

G – (laughs) I'm not that bad

GM – yeah yeah I've seen you set toast on fire

They all laugh

It's the next day and Gabby is having her check up. Her mum is waiting outside for her. Troy has just gone home after spending the night with her. Her mum is taking her home so troy can get some sleep. Gabby comes out and smiles.

GM – ready to go

G – yeah. where did troy go

GM – I told him to go because he was so tired.

G – (sad) oh ok

GM – well let's get out of here I hate hospitals and I've got a surprise for you at home

G – ooohhh what is it?

GM – it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you

They drove home and talked about everything because they were stuck in a traffic jam. They finally got back to Gabby's and Gabby had just got out of the car and her mum said

GM – I just need to nip to the shop to get a few things you go on in and you'll see your surprise. I hope you like it.

Before gabby could say or do anything her mum drove off. She went inside and screamed at what she saw.


	9. Truth or Dare

**This is the next chapter. I cant wait to up load so i'm doing loads now. It's my 4th in 2 days. yay. I'm kinda hyper right now. lol. Anyway enjoy and REVIEW. Love Tashi x**

They drove home and talked about everything because they were stuck in a traffic jam. They finally got back to Gabby's and Gabby had just got out of the car and her mum said

GM – I just need to nip to the shop to get a few things you go on in and you'll see your surprise. I hope you like it.

Before gabby could say or do anything her mum drove off. She went inside and screamed at what she saw.

G – OMG

? – do you like it?

G – (speechless)

T – should I take that as a yes?

G – (she still doesn't say anything but goes over to troy and kiss's him passionately) thank you so much you are the best boyfriend ever

T – (joking) I know

G – this must have taken you ages

T – well I didn't have much time so it's a bit rushed

G – no it's gorgeous

T – well would care to dance Gabriella Montez?

G – I would love to Troy Bolton

Everything in Gabby's living room had been moved and there was a table for 2 set up in the middle. There were candles everywhere and troy had sprinkled rose petals all over the room and there was romantic music playing.

They danced for a while then troy said

T - you hungry

G – starving

T – well take a seat I'll be back in a minute

G – ok

He went to the kitchen and got the meal out of the oven

T – ok here we go you ready for my amazing cooking

G – eerrrmmmm sure it wont kill me will it (joking)

T - ha-ha very funny

G - no it looks great

They ate then danced a bit more talking all the time.

T – so are you ready for desert

G – yeah

T – well some on then we're not eating in here

G – where are we eating

T – closes your eyes and hold my hand

G – okay

They slowly walk upstairs and out onto Gabby's balcony. Troy sits gabby down then goes to get the dessert. He comes back up and saw that Gabby has gone

T – gabby, GABBY, GABRIELLA

G – (she jumps on his back form hiding in her room) yeah

T – omg

G – (gets of his back and kiss's him very passionately)

T – what was that for?

G – for all this it was so sweet of you

S+Ta+C+R – yeah it was

G – where do you come from (they are on the ground and are talking to them who are on the balcony still)

S – we came to see if you were alright

G – oh ok well come in we will be down in 10

Ta – ok

They go in and gabby and troy sit and eat there desert on the balcony then go downstairs.

T - hey guys what's up

S – (laughing slightly) not much what you 2 men been up to

G – men?? Excuse me

The rest of the gang start laughing at her

G – WHAT why are you all laughing at me?

T - (troy kiss's her) you had a chocolate moustache

G – oh ok thanks

Ta - so what do you wanna do?

G – let's play truth or dare

Ta+S - yeah I love that game

Boys – no I hate that game

G+S+Ta – awwhhhh please (make puppy dog face)

T – fine I give in

C – oh come on you could have lasted longer than that now its 4 against 2

T – sorry but I had to give in to Gabby she looked so cute

G – I know

Ta – so will you 2 play please (looks at Chad with the same look as before)

C – fine I give in we were gonna loose anyway Ryan we might as well do it now

R – omg you are as bad as troy and you're not even going out with her

C – yeah we are….(realizes what he's about to say) not going out

G – omg you are aren't you

Ta – eerrrr what … no

G – yeah yeah (thinking) wait to you pick truth

S – who wants to go first?

R – I'll go. gabby truth or dare?

G – urrrmmm truth

R – ok apart from the stuff with Brad what has been the worst and best experience of your life?

G – ok the best would have to be……..being at this school now with you guys and going out with troy who is the best boyfriend a girl could ask for.

S+Ta – awwwww that's really sweet

T – thanks (he leans and they kiss passionately)

C – whoa whoa whoa get a room

G – (the pull apart) I have one

C – I know, use it

T – dude shut up

C – what

They all laugh

G – ok I'll go next. Taylor truth or dare?

Ta – eerrrmmmm truth

G – ok then are you and Chad dating

Ta – (she looks at Chad and he nods slightly) fine ok we are

G+S – aaahhhhh omg congrats

Ta+C – thanks (they kiss)

G+S – aww you're so cute together

Ta – thanks I guess. Ok my turn. Ryan truth or dare?

R – dare

Ta – ok I dare you to ……………..walk in to school on Monday in high heels and wear them until lunch

R – WHAT

Ta – you heard me

R – that's not fair come on guys back me up here.

None of the gang can speak because they are all laughing hysterically

Ta – a dares a dare unless your chicken

R – no I'm fine I'll do it

All – wooah go Ryan

S – I've got some heels that will fit you

R – (sarcastically) oh yay I hope they're pink

S - (laughing) they are actually pink you're in luck

R – great. Anyway my turn. Shar truth or dare.

S – truth I don't want a dare as bad as yours

R – fine ok than I gotta good one. Before troy who was the last person you were in love with or went out with

G – (really sad and upset. (mumbles) you 2 loved each other.

T – Gabby don' be upset it was ages ago

G – how long

T – it doesn't matter.

G – how long

S – I don't even remember

G – HOW LONG AGO

S – I broke up with troy just before summer vacation

G – so I was your rebound girl after Sharpay

T – what no. no of course not

G – WELL WHAT WAS I THEN JUST SOMEONE REBOUND GIRL TO TALK TO OVER THE SUMMER. I BET YOU HATED IT WEN YOU FOUND OUT I WAS LIVING HERE. DIDN'T YOU. (she runs out crying)


	10. Start of something new

**So this is te next capter. This one is kida random and pointless but i needed it to get to the next part of the story. Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW. Love Tashi x**

S – I broke up with troy just before summer vacation

G – so I was your rebound girl after Sharpay

T – what no. no of course not

G – WELL WHAT WAS I THEN JUST SOMEONE REBOUND GIRL TO TALK TO OVER THE SUMMER. I BET YOU HATED IT WEN YOU FOUND OUT I WAS LIVING HERE. DIDN'T YOU. (she runs out crying)

T – GABBY WAIT (runs after her but can't see her anywhere. He then hears a noise coming for the back yard. He saw gabby sitting on the swing crying. He goes over and sits on the other swing.)

T – hey

G - just leave me alone troy

T – listen I just wanna talk about this

G – well I don't

T – please just let me explain

G – (doesn't respond)

T – ok listen I just wanna say that I am not going to lie anymore. Firstly I didn't tell you about Sharpay because it really hurt me when she broke up with me but….

G – but you wanted to get her back so you asked out the first girl you saw so you could make Sharpay jealous.

T – no it wasn't like that at all I was so glad that Sharpay dumped me when I met you. I love y..

G – save it troy how do I know that? (she starts to walk away when she hears troy)

T – (singing) _this could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be hear with you, and now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart……_

G – (singing) _the start of something new._

(troy gets up and walks to gabby and looks in her eyes)

G – why that song

T – because it was the song that was playing when we first met

G – you remembered?

T – of course I did. Now would I if I didn't love you?

G – probably not. I'm so sorry I just got a bit jealous

T – it's ok

(they kiss passionately. The rest of the gang watched the whole thing from the back door of Gabby's house.)

C – you 2 are always at it aren't you

T+G – shut up Chad (go back to kissing)

S – maybe we should give them a bit of privacy

They all go back inside an 10 minutes later troy and Gabriella come in.

G – hey guys what you talking about

C – Troy's singing

T – ok I know I'm awful but I had to do something

S+R – AWFUL

T – what

S – you have an amazing voice I cant believe it

C+Ta – me either

T – are you kidding me

R – no you really are good

G – no he's not good

All apart from troy – WHAT

G – he's amazing

T – you too

G – yeah right

T – you really are

S+R – yeah you both do and we should know we study it

G – how did you do that

S+R – what?

G – that. That say exactly the same thing at the same time thing you just did

S+R – it's a twin thing

G – ok you really need to stop it now its freaking me out

Ta – me too

S+R – sorry

G+Ta – stop it

S – ok now your doing it

G – shut up (joking)

S – I have just had the best idea ever

G – what

S – you and troy should audition for the winter musical

G+T – WHAT??

R – yeah that would be so cool

T – Wooah I'm not a singer that's really your thing not mine

S – It could be your thing to

T – I already have a thing and that is basketball

R – what about you gabby you used to love singing and your so good at it remember that play you wer…

G – shut up Ryan

T – What?

R – at out old school she was a understudy for a play and she had to go on one night and everyone in the audience was talking before the show started and then gabby came on behind the curtain and started singing behind it and everyone just went silent because of her voice the curtain then went up and everyone was shocked to see it was her but they all loved her that she got the main part and went on for the rest of the week.

Rest of them – really?

G – WHAT

S – ok sing something for us

All – yeah

G – NO

Ta – oh come on you have to now we cant just not no what you sound like

G – there is no way I'm singing

T – go on you know you want to

G – No

R - (thinking) I've got the video of that play at home. I need to get everyone to my house but how?

G – what shall we do now

R – lets go to my house for a sleepover our parents are away for the night

S – yeah that would be so much fun

C – I'm in

Ta – me too

T - me three

G – sure sounds fun let me get my stuff then we can stop at everyone's house on the way there.

They go and all get their stuff and are at S+R. they are sat round talking and then Ryan comes in with drinks and food and a film.

R – ok you have got to see this film it is so good

G – what is it?

R – eerrrmmmm I forgot what it's called

G – look on the cover

R - eerrrr it doesn't say I lost it (he quickly puts it in and sits down. Just before it starts gabby nips to the loo and miss's the beginning.)

G – what have I miss… is that me?

T – yeah your amazing

G – Ryan. Is that the tape of that play

R – yeah you wouldn't sing and I wanted to show them how good you were so

G – omg I cant believe you still have this. (she throws a cushion at him)

R – hey. And of course I still have it I was in it too remember

G – oh yeah

As they were talking the others are still watching with their mouths open. It comes to the interval and Sharpay pauses it.

S – oh

Ta – my

T – god

C – you

S – were

Ta –so

T – amazing!

G – you think?

All – YEAH!!

G – thanks (blushing slightly)

S+R+C+Ta – Troy too!

T – yeah okay then

G – just accept that you are a really good singer

T – fine

S – so you gonna audition for the musical

G – it might be fun

T – what??

G – go on (puppy dog face)

T – (closes eyes) no that's not going to work on me. Have you stopped it

G – (lying) yes open your eyes

T – (opens eyes) oh man you said you stopped

G – oh go on we might not even get it. I mean we are up against Sharpay and Ryan who were born to do this.

T – fine, fine I'll do it but you cant do that face for at least a week

G – deal but can I still do this?

T – what?

She kiss's him passionately

C – do they wait for us to be around before they do that

S – shut up Chad it's cute

C – well that's what you think. I mean fine every once in a while but I mean its all the time and you don't always want to se..

He is interrupted by Taylor kissing his passionately. She stops and he is sat their speechless.

Ta – that shut you up

S – thank god for that

C – where did that come from?

Ta – you just looked so cute whining and I couldn't resist and it was either that or Sharpay pouncing on you.

C – I pick that any day. Like now.

He kiss's her passionately again. Troy and Gabby finally pull apart and see Taylor and Chad.

T – wooah get a room (joking) we don't want to see that.

All laugh

C – you 2 can talk


	11. Authors Note

These are a couple pf story ideas

**These are a couple pf story ideas. Tell me what you think of them and if I should write them. Love Tashi xx**

Can You Keep A Secret?

Gabriella Montez is just like every other girl in the world. She has a few little secrets.

Secrets from her mother

Secrets from her boyfriend

Secrets from her friends

Secrets she wouldn't share with anyone in the world

Until she spills them all to a stranger on a plane……or what she thought was a stranger

**In this story Gabriella is in university and living with her best friends Sharpay and Taylor. It is a Troyella Story. Based on the book 'Can you keep a secret?'**

The Box

Gabriella Montez and Josh Tyler were 18 and completely in love and known all over town as the perfect couple. They had been dating since they were 15 and had known each other since they were 8. They had planned their life together. The small town of Nottingham was shocked when Josh got killed one night by a drunk driver. At that moment Gabriella Montez thought her life was over. He was gone. Her one true love was gone and never coming back.

People said it took a year and a day to get over your partner dieing. Because in that time you experienced everything by yourself. Your birthday, their birthday, Christmas, Thanksgiving, your anniversary and the day they died. After that year and a day you finally accept it. Gabriella Montez thought that day would never come.

After not being able to bare living in the town where it happened Gabriella moved in with her old best friend Taylor Mckessie in Albuquerque. Here she meets Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth and Sharpay and Ryan Evans who all help her in different ways. The only thing that no one can get her to do is open the box. The box that Josh never had the chance to give her. Will anyone ever get her to accept his death and open the box.

Find out in 'The Box'

**I hope you liked the stories. Tell me what you think of them. If I get enough reviews of people telling me there opinions then I'll start the stories. Also read my other story 'Always Love You'. Love Tashi xx**


	12. The Musical

It is now the day of auditions and troy and gabby walk on stage.

Mrs. Darbus (MD) - well, well, well troy Bolton I never thought I'd see you here?

T – well my arm was twisted

MD – ok then well any time

G – you ready

T – yeah I guess

The start to sing together and everyone in the theatre stops what their doing and just listens to them until the end of the song. Everyone is clapping and troy kiss's gabby on the cheek and the hold hands and look at Mrs. Darbus.

MD – well to be honest I wasn't expecting that. But I have to say you 2 have got a real talent especially you troy

T – thanks I guess

MD – well that's all your free to go

G – thank you

It is now the day that the cast of the musical comes out and troy doesn't think that he and gabby got it because Sharpay and Ryan did a big dramatic song. In an assembly

MD – ok it is now time for the cast. As you know there are 4 main parts but 2 have slightly more to say and 1 more song. Ok and the parts are . . . . . . .

She reads them all but the main 4 and then

MD – ok now the main cast. Firstly the part of Lucy goes to …. Sharpay Evans

(Sharpay walks on stage and stands with the rest of the cast)

The part of Owen goes to …. Ryan Evans

(he does the same as Sharpay)

And finally for the 2 biggest roles of Minnie and Arnold please congratulate our 2 leads Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton.

G – OMG we actually got it I can't believe this Taylor.

Ta – oh congrats now go up on stage

G – ok (she goes up but troy isn't their yet)

Troy finally manages to get to the stage after everyone patting him on the back on his way up there. He gets there and hug's Gabby.

T – (whispering in Gabby's ear while looking at the crowed) I cant believe we actually got it.

G – (whispering back) I know me either I thought Sharpay and Ryan would get it for sure

T – well I never thought I would be in a play this is so weird

G – this is going to be so much fun I cant wait to start rehearsals. It also means spending more time with you which is a huge plus.

T – I know same here.

The hall has emptied and MD is giving out scripts.

MD – now have you all got a script? Good.

Ok then we start rehearsals in 3 days. There are after school. The first will just be half an hour to talk it through and then we will go from there. All I want you to do from now till then is just read through the script and familiarize yourself with the play. Ok then thank you see you Thursday.

T,G,S+R all start walking away together

T – (flipping through his script) Gabby I think we better start rehearsing the ending now and get in lots of practice

G – why

T – look

All 3 of them look to the last page were troy is looking. The end of the last scene:

_Arnold and Minnie finish singing and then they look into each others eyes and slowly lean and kiss. (curtain goes down while kissing)_

Troy and Gabby have stopped and are kissing but S+R don't realize they have stopped.

S – it's a good job we didn't get those roles I didn't realize they had to kiss did you guys. Troy? Gabby?

She turns around and see's them kissing

R – What a surprise. Do you mind we ar..

S – shut up Ryan let them be its cute

R – (Sarcastic) ok then

S –it is

They start arguing about everything and troy and gabby pull apart and start laughing. They both go up to them.

T – err excuse me

S+R -WHAT

T – wooah sorry just telling you that me and Gabby are going now. See you in the morning.

He and gabby walk off holding hands and laughing at Sharpay and Ryan who started fighting again.

It is now Thursday after school and the beginning of rehearsals. Everyone is sitting in seats talking, when Mrs. Darbus comes on stage everyone falls silent.

MD – ok then. I hope you all have had chance to read through and understand what the play is about. If you haven't then it is about a boy and girl who meet and fall for each other. Then the parents of the girl find out and stop her from seeing this boy because they fell out with his parents and are enemies. The story is about her and the guy secretly seeing each other and falling in love behind there parents back. Near the end they find out but decide to put there differences aside for their children. The lead boy and girl are played by troy and Gabriella. In the story there are two best friends help out with keeping there love a secret and they are played by Ryan and Sharpay.

T+G+R+S all cheer.

MD - that's enough thank you. Anyway where was I? Oh yes we will start with 2 rehearsals a week. Both after school and on a Monday and a Thursday. Does that work for everyone?

Everyone nods

MD – good. Well that's all for today see you Monday and start learning you lines for the opening act if you can. Thank you. You may go.

T – well this should be interesting

R – yeah

G – omg it's going to be so much fun

S – I know

They both squeal

T – here we go again

I have now skipped to just before the start of the last performance of the play. With troy and Gabby in Gabby's dressing room.

G – I cant believe it's the last night already

T – me either. I didn't realize how much fun singing and acting was

G – your really getting into it aren't you

T – yeah and I was thinking you no how it's the last night in stead of just a kiss at the end I thought it would be fun if I held you and then lent you back while we are kissing

G – yeah that's a great idea.

T – ok. We better go the curtain goes up in 5 minutes

G – ok but one thing before we go.

T – what

G – this (she kiss's him passionately) just for good luck

T – wow ok then let's go

They leave and do the show and do a romantic kiss at the end. The curtain has just gone down. All the cast are cheering and hugging each other. Gabby and troy are still kissing when Sharpay comes over.

S – ok can I tear you 2 apart for a second

T+G – sorry

S – It's ok I was just wondering if you are going to the after party

G – yeah. It's still at your house right

S – yeah

T – ok see you there

S – ok bye see you later

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	13. Suprising Offers

It is now the day of auditions and troy and gabby walk on stage

They leave and do the show and do a romantic kiss at the end. The curtain has just gone down. All the cast are cheering and hugging each other. Gabby and troy are still kissing when Sharpay comes over.

S – ok can I tear you 2 apart for a second

T+G – sorry

S – It's ok I was just wondering if you are going to the after party

G – yeah. It's still at your house right

S – yeah

T – ok see you there

S – ok bye see you later

? – are you Troy Bolton

T – yes

? – Hi I'm Adam Shankman

T – Hi can I help you with something

A – I am the director for the upcoming film hairspray and I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute

T – sure. Excuse me for a minute Gabby.

They walk of into the corner and are talking. Gabby is watching them and then Sharpay comes over to her.

S – hey who's troy talking to?

G – Adam Shankman

S – who's that?

G – The director for the upcoming film hairspray

S – Why is he talking to troy

G – I have no idea

S – weird

G – yeah

They look back over and see that troy has gone

S – where did he go

G – I don't know. I'll go find him. See you at the party.

S – yeah. Bye

G – bye

Gabby looks all around the theatre then gets changed for the party and goes outside to see if troy is at his car when she see's him sat on a bench by himself looking sad.

G – hey what's up

T – what oh nothing

G – ok (she sits down next to him) what did that man want

T – well it's kinda good news

G – what is it then

T – He offered me the part of Link Larkin in the new version of hairspray

G – OMG are you serious

T – Yeah she said to think about it over the weekend and get back to him by Monday

G – troy that's amazing your going to be in a film. OMG I cant believe this congratulations. (she kiss's him then hugs him) I cant believe that my boyfriend is going to be a celebrity

T – if I take it

G – what do you mean if I take it

T – well it will be filming for 5 months

G – so

T – in Canada. The thing is I think this will be an amazing opportunity but I don't want to be away from you for that long. I would miss you to much.

G – troy listen to me. This is a once in a lifetime chance. You don't get offered roles in movies everyday and I am not going to let you turn this down because of me.

T – but I

G – (interrupts) I will miss you to but we will work it out. We can talk on the phone everyday. I can visit you in the holidays

T – (interrupts) but I still wont be able to hold you and kiss you, I will miss you so much

G – I will miss you to so so much but you can't let a chance like this go by

T – I know your right.

G – and

T – and I'll be in it. I'll be in a movie.

G – (squeals) yay omg I cant believe this is happing. I am so happy for you.

T – me too (he kiss's gabby)

G – you wanna go to the after party now

T – sure

They drive and talk about everything. They get there and go find Sharpay and Ryan.

G – hey guys

S – hey

R – hi guys, Shar do know where Taylor and Chad went

T – how come there here I thought it was just for the cast

R – It was but we decided..

C – to take pity on us

G – where did you guys come from

C+Ta – nowhere

T – ok I have some news to tell you guys but I want o keep it a secret for a while

S – ooohhh I love secrets

T – ok but lets go somewhere private so no one over hears

S – we can use my room

The 6 go upstairs to Sharpay's room and all sit on her bed except for troy who is stood up and gabby who is jumping around

C – gabby are you ok

G – yeah I'm fine but I'm just really excited about the news it's awesome

Ta – you know already

G – yeah and it's huge

S – well hurry up and tell us troy before gabby wets herself

T – gabby do want to tell them

G – really

T – yeah go ahead

G – thanks. Ok troygotofferedapartinthenewversionofhairsprayisn'tthatgreat

Ta+T+C+R - what

S – OMG are you serious that's amazing

C – what the hell did you say

S – she said troy got offered a part in the new version of hairspray isn't that great

Ta – are you serious

T – that's what gabby said. Yeah I'm playing the part of Link Larkin

C – wooah dude congratulations

Ta – yeah congrats this is huge your going to be in a film

S – I'm gonna be friends with a celebrity

T – do all girls think the same

G+S+Ta – what

T – okay you just said the same thing at once and Taylor and Sharpay reacted the same as gabby when I told them.

G+S+Ta – really that's strange

T – no that's strange

G+S+Ta – what

T – that you keeping saying the same

G+S+Ta – It's a girl thing

T – ok stop it

R – is that what me and Sharpay sound like when we do that

T – yeah

R – I am so sorry

S – shut up ryan

C – so when do you start filming?

T – I have no idea but it's soon because the rest of the actors have already been cast.

R – is there anyone we would have heard of in it?

T – yeah quite a few actually. There's Brittany Snow, Amanda Bynes, Michelle Pfeiffer and Queen Latifa.

S – really

T –yeah oh and John Travolta

R – no way.

C – Dude, did you just say that john Travolta is going to be in the same film as you. Wow that's sounds so weird.

T – yeah he is and what sounds weird?

C – saying that your going to be in a film

T – I know I cant take it in. I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up and this all have been a dream or something.

G – I know me too

Ta – guys don't you think that we should get back to the party now

Rest – yeah

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Love Tashi xx**


	14. Cushion Fights and Love

Monday at school outside of Gabby's locker

S – I still cant believe try is going to be in a movie

G – shut up Shar someone might hear you

S – sorry its just so awesome. Are you not excited to be going out with a movie star

G – he's not a movie star yet and YEAH

S – omg I've just had the best thought ever

T – and what's that?

S+G – where did you come from?

T – I'll go if you don't want me

G – no stay I need to make the most of the time we've got before you go to Canada.

S – anyway I was going to say we can have lots of shopping trips before the premiere of the movie so gabby can find the perfect dress for it

G – what I probably wont be able to go that's if troy even wants me to go

T – what of course I want you to go and you are coming I need you there.

G – really

T – yeah of course

G – thanks I love you so much

T – I love you to

S – ok I'm going because this seems like a moment

G+T – bye

G – you ready for lunch

T – yeah I thought we could go out for lunch today

G – I'd love to

They go to Troy's car and he drive to the beach and they sit on a blanket and eat the picnic troy made for them.

G – so do you no when your leaving yet

T – yeah

G – when is it

T – (no answer)

G – hello troy are you still with me when are you leaving

T – it's the day after the spring fling

G – but that's in 2 weeks

T – I know I'm so sorry gabby

G – its not your fault. We'll just have to make the most of these 2 weeks starting now

She kiss's him and he falls onto his back and gabby is still kissing him while lying on top of him

? – (clears throat)

Gabby and troy spring apart in shock

G – what are you guys doing here

S – we came to find you to tell you that we get the afternoon off

T – how come

Ta – someone set the fire alarm of and water went everywhere

C – we don't have to go back till Thursday

G – really

R – yeah we came to see if you guys wanted to hang out

T+G – sure

Ta – what do you wanna do

G – I know you guys can sleepover at my house tonight

T – sounds great

R – yeah but what are we going to do for the rest of the day

S – lets do something really fun we haven't hung out all 6 of us for ages.

Ta – we hang out as a 6 everyday at school

S – I mean out of school

C – lets go get something to eat I'm hungry

G – Chad yours always hungry

C – I cant help t its in my blood

All laugh

T – I know lets go to mine and Chad can have something to eat and then we can watch a film or something

All – yeah

R – come on then

They all go back to Troy's house and start watching a scary film. At a really scary part Gabriella is clinging on to troy like her life depends on it with her face buried in his chest. Taylor is hiding behind Chad (they are sat on the floor) with her eyes closed hugging him from behind. Sharpay is hiding behind a cushion on the other sofa and ryan is getting popcorn in the kitchen.

G – what's happening

T –watch and you'll see

G – (looks up + starts shouting at the girl on the TV) no what are you doing……don't go in there the killers in there…….turn around and run you idiot…what the hell are you doing your going to die….

G+S+Ta – AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

R – BOO

G+S+Ta – AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Troy, Chad and ryan burst out laughing at the girls who are still screaming. They stop and turn off the TV.

G – I told her not to go in there

S – and what are you boys laughing at can I ask

R – you 3

Ta – why

C – you should have seen your faces it was hilarious

Ta – (throws cushion at him) no that was funny

C – oh no you didn't just that

S – oh yeah she did nice one Tay

Ta – thanks

T – I wouldn't stand for that man

G – oh yeah what would you do about it

T – this (throws a cushion at Gabby)

G – oh no you didn't

T – oh yes I did

G –your gonna pay for that Bolton

T – what you gonna do about it

Gabby. Taylor and Sharpay look at each other and nod. They boys looks at each other confused. Then the girls get up and grab a cushion each

S – if I was you I'd run

R – oh no

S – oh yes

R – run

T – why

Before they can go anywhere S,G+Ta hit them with the cushions. Ryan and Chad run out the back followed by Sharpay and Taylor still hitting them. Troy runs upstairs followed by gabby still hitting him. They run into Troy's room and he falls on the bed. Gabby starts hitting him with a pillow instead

T – (laughing) stop, stop

G – (laughing) do you surrender to me

T – (laughing) never

G – ok then I will just carry on

T – no don't fine I give in

G – say it

T – fine I surrender to you

G – that's all I wanted

Troy grabs gabby and pulls on to his bed and they lay down facing each laughing.

T – well I never knew you had a mean side

G – only to people who deserve it

T – thanks

G – only joking

T – well I no to never mess you around not that I ever would but you kn….

Gets interrupted by gabby kissing him

G – you talk way to much

T – fine less talking more kissing

He kiss's gabby passionately. Gabby puts her arms round troy and starts to run her fingers through his hair. Troy pulls gabby closer to him. They pull apart for just a second and look deeply into each others eyes. They then start kissing again and roll so troy is lying on top of gabby. Just then the rest of the gang runs in.

C – oh sorry

Troy and gabby spring apart and troy falls of the bed. They all start laughing hysterically.

C – I wish I could have got that on camera

R – me too

T – (stands up and acts like nothing happened) do you guys want something

C – yeah we were just telling you were gonna go home and get ready for the sleepover

G – okay come over about 6:30

S – ok see you later

They all leave and troyella just look at each while sitting on Troy's bed.

T – is it me or do they always ruin the moment

G – yeah they do

T – so what do you wanna do now

G – lets go to my house and set up

T – sure let me get my stuff first

G – ok

Troy gets his stuff and they go to Gabby's and set up. The gang are now there and they have just finished eating. They are all sat in the living room. Gabby is lying on the sofa with her legs over troy. Sharpay is sat on the armchair, ryan is on the floor along with Taylor and Chad is lying on his back on the coffee table.

R – I am sooo full

Rest – me too

C - I no I'm stuffed……..do you have any ice cream?

G – your kidding right

C – No why

G – because you just ate a huge meal!

C – I didn't have that much to eat.

G – oh yeah you had a pizza to your self, a quarter of mine..

T – a slice of mine..

S – about half of mine..

Ta – a slice of mine..

R – and a slice of mine!

G – so that's what another pizza?

T – maybe more

C – so what I work it all of going to the gym and with basketball

T – true but your still a pig

C – hey

Ta – he's right

C – thanks (sarcastic)

Ta – your so strange I love you

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Love Tashi xx**


	15. The Spring Fling

Ta – your so strange I love you

C – what did you just say

Ta – nothing forget it

G – I'm getting a drink anyone else (staring at Troy, Ryan and Sharpay to leave)

T+R+S – me too

They leave without Chad or Taylor noticing. They go into the kitchen and Sharpay and gabby listen at the door.

T – what are you doing

S – shut up I'm trying to listen

R – to what

S – ssshhhh

T – but..

S – shut up

G – can you believe Taylor said I love you for the first time just like that

S – I know and it was so sweet

T – did you see Chad's face

S+G – ssshhhh

T – so it's ok for you to talk but not me

S+G – yeah

Meanwhile with Chad and Taylor

C – did you just say I love you

T – (quietly) yeah

C – wow that was unexpected

T – listen I don't expect you to say it back if you don't I just wanted you to no and I totally unders..

C – I love you too

T - ..tand if you don't and I don't want to………hang on did you just say you love me too

C – yeah and you talk way to much

T – do you mean it I mean don't just say it because I said it…

C – (interrupts by kissing her passionately) does that prove I mean it

Ta – yeah

G – (from the other side of the door) can we come in yet we're dying out here

Ta – (laughs) yeah come in

S+G run and hug them both. Troy and Ryan wander in with a tub of ice cream

T – here you go man

C – I was only joking but I'll eat it anyway

T – ok then

They talk for ages then eventually go to bed. Now skipping to just before the spring fling. Taylor and Sharpay are getting ready at Gabby's.

S – gabby are you done yet I want to see your dress.

G – 1 second

Ta – hurry up I'm dying for the toilet

G – fine (she comes out of the bathroom)

S – omg you look great

Ta – I know troy won't be able to take his eyes off of you

G – thanks (sad)

S – what's up

G – nothing

Ta – we're your best friends we can tell when something's wrong now tell us

G – didn't you need the toilet?

Ta – no I was just getting you out of the bathroom and stop trying to change the subject

S – what's wrong (worried)

G – nothing really its just troy leaves tomorrow night

S – omg I completely forgot

G – I wish I could

Ta – gabby it's going to be ok

G – no its not I wont see him for 5 months!

Ta – I thought you were going to visit in the holidays

G – I am but still that's just for a week and the holidays aren't for 3 weeks!

S – you will talk on the phone

G – yeah but it's not the same. I mean we have practically spent every second together for the last 2 weeks and now he has to go to Canada and it will feel strange not being together

Ta – omg you are so in love

G – I know I love him so much I mean I miss him already

S – well not for much longer the boys have just pulled up outside.

G – let's go

They go downstairs and answer the door.

T – wow gabby you look….you look…

C – spit out man

T - …..

S – amazing, beautiful, gorgeous, pretty, hot?

T – what Sharpay said

G – thanks your not so bad yourself

T – thanks so you ready to go

G – yeah I think so are we all gonna fit

C – I've got my car too so me, Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke can go in that and then Troy, Gabby, Ryan and Melody can go in Troy's.

(Zeke and Melody are Sharpay's and Ryan's dates for the dance)

Ta – cool lets go

They go to the cars and drive to the dance. On the way Chad picks up Luke and Troy picks up Melody. In Troy's car.

M – so how long have you 2 been going out

T+G – 5 months and 2 days

M – awww you are so cute together

R – trust me it gets annoying after a bit

G – excuse me

R – only joking

G – that's what I thought

T – we're here

They get out and walk in to the gym and everyone turns and starts cheering.

G – why are they all cheering

T – I have no idea

S – (runs over to troy and gabby) do you know why everyone cheered you when you walked in

T – no

S – it's because someone found out about hairspray and then told everyone in the school

T – WHAT

G – you knew they were going to find out

T – I know but now people are going to be coming up to me and asking questions all night

G – (sarcastic) great

T – tell me about it

2 girls run over to troy

G1 – are you really gonna be in a film

T – yeah

G2 – that's so cool

G1 – is it really filming in Canada

T – yea..

G1 – when do you leave?

T – tomorrow night and I..

G2 – are you excited

T – I guess (looks at gabby and Sharpay with a help me look but they just giggle)

G1 – do you want to dance?

T – actually yeah

G1 – let's go

T – not with you with my beautiful girlfriend (he turns to gabby) you wanna dance?

G – I'd love to

She takes his hand and they go and dance. They dance for ages and then a slow song comes on and they start slow dancing

T – thank god you said yes

G – as if I would say no I need to make the most of the time we've got left.

T – I still can't believe I have to leave you I'm going to miss you so much

G – me too. I was telling the girls earlier that we've practically been together for every second for the last 2 weeks and how it's going to feel so strange when you're gone

T – you're hardly making this easier

G – I'm sorry it's just I'm gonna miss you so much.

P – (she gets interrupted by some person) troy

T – yeah

P – everyone wants you to make a speech

T – Why?

P – I don't know. Come on

T – wait what

A load of people come and drag him up on stage. He is standing in front of the mike and the crowed are chanting TROY. (while troy is talking he is trying to see gabby in the crowd.)

T – hi. I don't really know what you want me to say..

Person – are you going to be in a film

T – yeah

Different person – is it hairspray

T – yeah

DP – who are you playing

T – Link Larkin. (he spots gabby sat by herself watching) listen I'm leaving tomorrow and I just want to spend the rest of my time with the most beautiful girl here and the person I love so I would appreciate it if you didn't keep asking me questions about it thanks.

The music starts again and troy walks of stage and over too gabby. She is sat so troy cant see her face.

T – hey

G – (she gets up and hugs him) that was so sweet of you to say that

T – its ok I meant it

G – really

T – of course I love you, you know that

G – I know (she stops hugging him and troy can see tears on her face)

T – (wipes tears) what's wrong?

G – nothing (looks down)

T – hey you know you can tell me anything (lefts her chin up so she is looking at him)

G – I'm going to miss you so much

T – me too. You wanna leave

G – it's not finished

T – it almost is

G – sure

They drive back to Gabby's. Outside Gabby's front door.

G – you wanna come in?

T – I'd love too


	16. Old Memories and New Experiences

They drive back to Gabby's. Outside Gabby's front door.

G – you wanna come in?

T – I'd love too

They go in and sit down on the sofa looking at each other while holding hands. Suddenly a few tears fall from Gabriella's eyes

T – what's wrong?

G – nothing

T – well then why are you crying

G – because I don't know what to do without you

T – listen your gonna be fine time will fly by

G – for you maybe you will be filming everyday but I'll be sat in school thinking about you. You probably won't have time to think about me

T – gabby you're all I think about

G – that's sweet but I keep thinking that…

T – that what?

G – never mind

T – tell me

G – no

T – you know you can tell me anything now spill

G – ok but don't get mad or anything. I was going to say I keep thinking that you will meet someone you like better in Canada and forget about me because I'm so far away.

T – I could never forget you or ever like someone better than you

G – do you mean that

T – of course I do I thought you new that

G – I do. I'm sorry it's just that's happened to me before.

T – what do you mean

G – well about 2 years ago I was going out with this guy and he was moving schools but he said that he loved me and we could make it work and that he would never forget about me. Then after a week he stopped calling me and hardly answered any of my calls and then I went to surprise him and I was waiting outside of the gates when I saw him walking out with his arm round a girl and then he started kissing her. (troy see's she is upset so he puts his arms around her. She hugs him and carries on) (flashback)

_G – (walks over to him and the girl kissing) excuse me what the hell are you doing_

_Girl – who are you?_

_G – his girlfriend who are you _

_Girl – I think you will find I'm his girlfriend tell her_

_Boy – yeah that's true I forgot to tell you its over (everyone is watching silently at this point) _

_G – why_

_Boy – because we go to different schools but mainly because you're ugly, chubby, no fun to be around and all you care about is science. So basically because you're an ugly geek. _

_G – I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME I HATE YOU, YOU JERK. _

(end of flashback)

G – so then I just ran off crying

T – omg I can't believe he said that to you that is completely untrue (he hugs her tightly and gabby clings on crying into Troy's chest) you no if I ever see that jerk, I'll kick his ass for doing that to you. I want you to no that I would never ever hurt you like that I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you that much.

G – I know you would never do that but you leaving just brought it back to me

T – well just forget it now

G –I already have

T – good so what do you wanna do now

G – this

She kiss's troy very, very passionately. They stand up kissing and troy press's gabby against the wall. She wraps her legs around him and he carries her upstairs to her room while still kissing her. They lay down on Gabby's bed. Troy is on top of gabby and he starts to unzip her dress. Gabby unbuttons Troy's shirt and takes it off and then feels his abs. Troy takes of Gabby's dress and then kiss's her neck up to her lips. Gabby then takes of Troy's pants. The next thing they no there underwear is off and you no what happens. The next morning. Gabby wakes up and see's troy staring at her.

G – what

T – you look really beautiful

G – are you kidding me I'm a mess

T – you still look beautiful

G – thanks (remembers last night and smiles)

T – what you smiling about?

G – last night. It really means a lot to me troy

T – me too

G – this just shows me how much I love you

T – what do you mean

G – well after what happened with brad I thought that I would only do that with someone I really love with all my heart.

T – and do you?

G – of course I do

T – I know I was only teasing you. so do you want some pancakes

G – you make pancakes??

T – don't sound so shocked

G – sorry. Yeah I'd love some let me just get dressed.

T – ok meet you in the kitchen.

Troy and Gabby get dressed and then go downstairs. They are eating and deciding what to do for the rest of the day

G – so what time is your flight?

T – 8:45

G – so you have to be there for 6:45

T – yeah but till then I'm all yours. So what do you wanna do

G – nothing just hang out and talk. Maybe watch a film or something

T – that's sounds great

It is now 5:30 and gabby and troy are talking when Troy's phone rings.

T – hello

C – hey man what you up to?

T – hanging with gabby you?

C – hanging with Taylor. I was wondering what time your leaving for the airport.

T – in an hour how come?

C – well me, Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan wan to come and wave you off.

T – oh well you can come over now if it's ok with Gabby (she nods) yeah it's fine

C – ok see you in 5 I'll call Ryan and Shar

T – ok bye

They hang up

T – are you sure that's ok the gang coming over?

G – yeah seen as it's your last hour here we may as well spend it all together

The gang arrive and they all sit and talk until its 6:30.

G – guys its 6:30

T – already

G – yeah sorry

T – well we better get going then

They drive to the airport and troy checks in. Gabby is crying already.

T – hey don't cry your making this harder and harder

G – (whenever she's talking she's talking while crying) sorry

T – come here (he hugs her really tightly) I love you and I'm gonna miss you so much

G – how long before you have to board

T – 1 hour

S – do you wanna get a drink in the café then

Rest – sure (they go sit down and get drink)

R – so troy you nervous

T – a little. It's gonna feel so strange being on a movie set with all these great actors I mean I've got a lot to live up to

G – you'll be great

T – thanks

They talk for a while and then Troy's flight is called

T – well that's me

G – already

T – afraid so

They walk to the gate and troy hugs everyone but gabby. He then turns to Gabby and looks deeply into her eyes even though she's crying. He then kiss's her. They pull apart and hug really tightly. They eventually pull back and gabby is crying really hard and troy even has watery eyes.

T – I have to go

G - I love you so much

T – I love you too

He kiss's her again and then picks up his bag and walks towards the gate. He shows his boarding card and is about to go through the door when he hears

? – TROY


	17. New Girls

G – TROY WAIT

T – (he turns around and see's gabby running up to him. He drops his bag just as gabby gets to him. They kiss and then hug really tightly.) I love you so much and remember that I will not forget you and I will ring you everyday.

G – (crying heavily) I love you too I just needed to have one last kiss

T – I know but I have to get on the plane now

G – goodbye troy I love you

T – Bye Gabby I love you too

He turns and gets on the plane and the gang go and hug gabby.

G – I can't believe he's gone

S – come on lets go home

G – ok do you guys wanna sleep over I feel like I need some company tonight

Ta – sure we'll cheer you up who else coming

C – I'm in

R – me 2

S – me 3

They go back to Gabby's and have fun even though gabby is missing troy already. The next morning gabby is the only one awake when her phone rings.

G – hello

T – morning gorgeous

G – AAAAAAHHHHHHH (wakes everyone up)

C – (wakes up and grabs his pillow in the air) What happened what is it

S – what's going on

R – why are you screaming

Ta – so early in the morning

G – sorry it's troy on the phone

S – its ok put him on speaker

G – okay (puts phone on speaker)

All – hey troy

T – (laughing) hey guys why you round so early its not like you lot to get up on Sunday

S – we slept over and gabby woke us up screaming

G – sorry

T – yeah sorry I guess that's kinda my fault

Ta – don't worry about it so what you up to?

T – well I've landed and checked in. I got about 1 hour sleep then I had to go to a meeting with the rest of the cast.

G – omg who was there

T – loads of people. There was John Travolta, Christopher Walken, Michelle Pfeiffer, James Marsdon, Queen Latifa, Amanda Bynes, Brittany Snow, Elijah Kelley and Nikki Blonskey. They were just the main cast there were loads of other actors there to but not with main roles.

All – OMG

T – what do you think I was like I had to talk to them

S – that is so awesome

Ta – I know what it like was

T – it was amazing I mean they're all famous but really nice down to earth people

G – and your gonna be one of them soon

T – yeah right

G – you don't realize how big this film is going to be do you

T – no I still keep thinking it's a dream but it's all real

Ta – so when do you start filming

T – oh not for like a month

S – seriously

T – yeah we've got loads to do before filming. We have to learn all the dance routines, learn and record the songs and then have acting workshop type things

C – wow

T – tell me about it. Anyway what are you guys up to this week

G – not much were going bowling on Tuesday as usual

T – cool

G – it won't be the same with out you though

R – yeah we're going to loose it's 2 against 3

Ta – well we should win for a change shouldn't we girls

S+G – mhhmmm

T – guys I've got to go sorry

All – have fun

T – you to. I'll call you later Gabby love you

G – love you too, bye

T – bye

They hang up. Now skipping to 3 weeks on Monday at school. Gabby, Taylor and Sharpay are talking in homeroom.

MD – quite down everyone. Ok we have 2 new students today. They are sisters all they way from Canada. Please welcome Fiona and Hilary Miller.

F+H – hi

Class – hi

MD – ok Hilary you sit next to Gabriella and Fiona you can sit next to Ryan

F – and how are we supposed to know who they are??

H – Fiona

F – what. It's true

MD – ok you can discuss this later. That's Gabriella at the back and that's Ryan over there. Now GO SIT

G – (the girls sit down and Hilary looks nervous and Fiona doesn't look like she cares.) hi I'm Gabby and this is Taylor and Sharpay

H – (nervous) hi I'm Hilary

S – you don't have to be nervous we won't hurt you.

H – (giggles) thanks I guess

Ta – so do you like the look of the school?

H – no it looks huge I just know I'm going to get lost

Ta – don't worry we'll show you around if you want

H – really

G – yeah sure I was new to and I found it hard but it's not that bad once you get the hang of it

S – what do you have first?

H – err (looks at a sheet) gym

S – us too. Let me see your timetable 1 sec

H – ok

S – (looks as sheet for a second) I think you pretty much got the same classes as us or at least one of us so you won't be lonely

H – thanks I think I've only got Gym and Science with my sister but I'm kinda glad

G – why?

H – because she's a total bitch

G – that's a bit harsh I mean she is your sister you gotta love her really

H – I can't love someone who two timed her boyfriend with my boyfriend and then lie about it even when she saw me seeing them kissing.

G – OMG I can't believe that someone could do that to their sister

Ta – me either

S – I guess you can be harsh and call her a bitch now

H – yeah we don't really get along. She hardly talks to me which suits me fine.

Ta – well do you wanna eat lunch with us then

H – sure. So do you have a part of the cafeteria for your clique.

S – we used to have that but ever since Gabby came we don't anymore.

H – what happened

S – well now there are 6 of us who are like best mates. There's me, Tay, Gabby, Chad, Troy and Ryan. And we were all in cliques.

Ta – me and Gabby were the science geeks

S – me and Ryan were the Drama people

G – and troy and Chad were the basket ball jocks

H – so what happened (bell rang)

G – lets go. so anyway me and troy met on vacation and started going out and then I ended up moving and it turned out to be here. And when I started Sharpay..

S – hated her because she was dating troy. But we got it sorted and became friends. And Gabby and Taylor had…

Ta – made friends. So Gabby kinda of brought the Science Geeks and Jocks together by going out with one and then being friends with Shar brought her and Ryan to the group.

H – right so you're going out with someone called troy and you're going out with someone called Ryan?

S – NO NO NO!! troy and gabby are a couple and me and Ryan are twins

H – oh sorry. So your single

S – yeah

H – what about you Taylor

Ta – me I'm dating Chad

C – and I love it (they have gotten changed and walked into the gym by now)

H – I guess your Chad

C – yeah Hilary right

H – yeah

C – nice to meet you. guys we have to get into groups of 6

G – but including Hilary there's 7 of us

R – no there's 6

G – oh yeah I keep thinking Troy's here (they play and it's the end of the lesson and they are now eating lunch in the cafeteria

S – you missing troy Gabby

G – yeah that was weird I mean playing basketball without him

C – it is pretty odd

H – who and where is troy??

G – He's the captain of the basketball team, most popular guy in school and my boyfriend.

H – cool where is he

G – Canada

H – really how come

G – he's in a movie filming in Canada

H – is it filming in Toronto

G – yeah

H – Does he have sandy brown hair

G – yeah

H – and is his last name Bolton???

G – yeah how did you now that

H – Omg you're going out with Troy Bolton

G – yeah

H –Hairsprays huge over there and my cousin works on the set and she said that this actor called Troy Bolton is, to use her words exactly Humana, Humana, Humana Hot.

All – (laughing)

G – Well he is

C+R – awkward

G – shut up he is don't you think so?

R – okay 2 things. 1 I'm not gay and 2 he's my best mate

G – and

C – Gabby just stop

H – so does troy go to this school then

G – yeah how does your cousin know who she is

H – oh she works on the set. I don't really know what she does but she's just left school so she's a year older tha…(looking at something across the cafeteria)

S – are you ok what you looking at

H – not again

Ta – what??

H – my sister

R – what about her

H – look

They turn and see Fiona standing in the middle of a group of people talking. They go and see what's happening.

F - …. I just got of the phone with my cousin who is working on the set of Hairspray. She said she met all the actors there and this one actor would be perfect for me. He's called Troy Bolton and apparently she showed him a picture and he said I was really hot and he'd love to meet me.

**Please Review**


	18. Fiona and Hilary

They turn and see Fiona standing in the middle of a group of people talking. They go and see what's happening.

F - …. I just got of the phone with my cousin who is working on the set of Hairspray. She said she met all the actors there and this one actor would be perfect for me. He's called Troy Bolton and apparently she showed him a picture and he said I was really hot and he'd love to meet me.

G – (to gang) what did she just say

H – (just rang someone quickly and hung up) ignore her. I just rang my cousin and she said she hasn't spoken to Fiona in a month.

G – well then

F – so in the holidays I'm going to go visit my cousin and meet him and see if we hit it off which I know we will

G – (so everyone can hear her) well I expect I'll see you there

F – excuse me

G – (walks up to her. Everyone in the Cafeteria makes a circle round them) well in the holidays I'm going to visit my boyfriend who is working on the set of Hairspray too

F – really

G – yeah. I really miss him and only last night he was telling me how much he missed me

H – cool maybe we could hang out while were there

G – maybe but me and troy are going to be very busy. I mean we wont have seen each other in a month

H – oh ok…….wait what did you say was your boyfriend's name

G – (smiles) Troy, Troy Bolton

F – yeah right like you even know Troy Bolton never mind go out with him

S – oh no she didn't

F – and who the hell are you

Sharpay walks towards Fiona followed closely by Chad, Ryan and Taylor. They go and stand next to Gabby who is facing Fiona

S – Sharpay Evans

F – well Sharpay Evans this has got nothing to do with you

S – it will soon

F – whatever I still don't believe that you know troy Bolton I mean how would you

G – you are making your self look more idiotic with everything you say

F – what do you mean??

G – ok well firstly everyone in the school knows who he is because he goes to this school. he's the captain of the basketball team and the most popular boy in school…

F – (see's huge poster of troy and basketball team on wall) I can believe that but I don't believe that he is going out with someone like you

G – and what's that supposed to mean

F – well look at you, you're a nerd aren't you. not to mention you're fat and ugly

S – ok now this is my business. You better back off or I'll…(heads towards Fiona but Ryan and Chad hold her back)

R – calm down sis

S – fine but she better watch her back

G – well there's a simple way to settle this

F – and what's that then

G – I'll call troy, put him on speaker and you can ask him (calls troy and puts it on speaker so everyone can hear)

T – hello

G – hi it's me

T – hey gorgeous how are you

G – good you

T – ok I miss you loads though

G – (smiles) me too

F – that doesn't prove anything

T – who's that am I on speaker

F – yes you are and I'm Fiona

T – ok who are you

G – she's the new girl who doesn't believe that I'm your girlfriend

T – what. Why?

G – she thinks that she suits you better and that I am a fat, ugly geek

T – WHAT. Okay listen up Fiona I don't know who you think you are coming to that school and acting like your queen of the world but you better believe that I'm Gabby's boyfriend and that I love her with all my heart and if you do anything to upset her then you'll have me to deal with when I get back. Got it?

F – whatever

T – just leave my friends alone

F – like I care

S – you will care in a minute (starts towards Fiona but Ryan and Chad hold her back)

T – calm down Shar

Ta – Gabby are you ok

T – what's wrong (worried)

G – nothing

T – take me of speaker

G – (she takes him off speaker and everyone walks back to there tables)

T – are you ok

G – yeah. Its just..

T – what

G – what you said was really sweet thank you

T – it's ok I meant everything I said

G – I love you too you do know that right

T – of course I do

N – (in background) Troy we gotta go we got rehearsals in 15 minutes

G – who was that

T – Nikki

G – (sad) oh

T – don't worry we're only friends she was just telling me we've got to go to rehearsals that's all

G – (happy) ok well have fun

T – you too I'll call you later love you

G – love you too bye

T – bye

G – (hangs up and walks back to table) hey guys

Ta – hey so what did troy want

G – just to check if I was ok but he had to go to rehearsals

S – omg he's going to rehearsals this is so weird

G – I know. Anyway I cant believe your sister Hilary

H – I'm so sorry

G – it's not your fault

S – you know if you hadn't have held me back then I would have given her (getting angry) a piece of my…

R – breath

S – (breaths out)

R – breath

S – (breaths in)

R – breath

S – (breaths out) thanks Ryan

R – no problem

Ta – anyway are we still on for bowling tomorrow?

C – yeah I think so. Can you lot still come?

S+R – yeah

G – yeah hey Hilary do you wanna come

H – oh no it's ok you don't have to invite me I don't want to intrude

Ta – what your not intruding if you come then the teams will be even

H – are you sure

R – yeah come you can be on the winning team seen as troy isn't here

H – if your sure then I'd love to come

S – great we meet at the bowling alley at 6 tomorrow night

H – ok

The bell rings and they go to their lessons. Next day at 5:45 at Gabby's house. She's just finished getting ready and her phone just rang.

G – hello

T – guess who

G – Hmm I think it might be that really good looking guy from hairspray

T – well done

G – ok hey Elijah

T – excuse me

G – only joking troy, you now you're the only one I think is hot

T – that's what I thought. So you ok?

G – yeah but I'd be better if you were here

T – don't. I already miss you so much

G – sorry. So anyway what you up to

T – nothing I'm so exhausted

G – what you been doing

T – dancing

G –ok (laughing but trying to hide it) was it fun

T – stop laughing

G – (burst out laughing) sorry it's just so unlike you

T – I didn't have much of a choice we've been learning the dance routines to all of the songs. And its so HARD

G – I bet it's not that bad

T – well no it's quite fun but extremely tiring at the same time

G – cool. So what you doing tonight and tomorrow

T – tonight I'm gonna order room service and sleep and tomorrow we're rehearsing and recording music. What about you any big plans

G – I'm meeting up with the gang tonight we're going bowling. Oh god its 5:50 I better go

T – ok then well bye then I love you

G –what you talking about I can talk and walk at the same time

T – ok

G – Before I forget we have a new member to the gang

T – it's not that Fiona girl is it??

G – god no. its her sister

T – okay then (unsure)

G – oh don't worry troy they are completely different. She's called Hilary and she is so nice and she hates her sister and hardly ever talks to her

T – oh ok then cant wait to meet her. So has Fiona said anything to you

G – no all she did today was give me some evil glare but you probably should no that she has found a follower. Its another troy Bolton obsessie

T – oh yay

G – I know its building

T – what is??

G – the I will do anything to break up troy and gabby club

T – (laughs) well they can try what they like but it wont work because I love you to much to loose you

G – (just arrived at the alley and walked over to gang when troy said that)

C – hey Gabby

G – that is so sweet

C – what the hell I said hello

G – not you Chad I was talking to troy

C – oh sorry

G – (to troy) anyway I better go

T – ok have fun. I love you

G – I love you too, bye

T – bye

G – bye

T – bye

G – bye

T – bye

G – Bye

T – Bye

S – (Grabs phone and hangs up) goodbye

G – Shar!!

S – well we would have been here all night otherwise

They play and the girls win for a change.


	19. Toronto

G – (just arrived at the alley and walked over to gang when troy said that)

C – hey Gabby

G – that is so sweet

C – what the hell I said hello

G – not you Chad I was talking to troy

C – oh sorry

G – (to troy) anyway I better go

T – ok have fun. I love you

G – I love you too, bye

T – bye

G – bye

T – bye

G – bye

T – bye

G – Bye

T – Bye

S – (Grabs phone and hangs up) goodbye

G – Shar!!

S – well we would have been here all night otherwise

They play and the girls win for a change. They are all at Gabby's house for a pizza and are just about to play truth or dare.

G – so who wants to go first

C – I'll go. ok then Ryan truth or dare

R – dare

C – ok (thinks for a while)

R – don't hurt yourself

C – I GOT IT

R – calm down it's just a dare

C – I dare you to do the dare that you were dared before that we all forgot about

R – when

C – tomorrow

R – fine

H – I'm sorry but what??

R – oh well ages ago I got dared to wear high heels to school but I ended up not doing it because we forgot

H – oh ok great dare whoever came up with that

Ta – thanks

H – (looks at watch) I've got to go sorry. Bye

Rest – bye (she leaves)

S – my turn. Gabby truth or dare

G – truth

S – ok ignoring the brad thing are you still a virgin

G – SHARPAY

S – what?? Are you

G – I'm not telling you

S – why

G – because it's weird

R – oh come you know you can tell us anything

G – fine

Ta – SO????

G – ok ignoring the brad thing no I'm not a virgin

S – Omg who? When?

G – Hey you have already asked me one question

They carry on playing until its Gabby's go again.

C – gabby truth or dare?

G – dare

C – ok I dare you to tell us who and when it was

G – who and when what?

Ta – don't play dumb he's talking about when you lost your virginity

G – I know

Ta – so

G – (whispers) troy

S – what

G – (whispers) troy

R – for god sakes just spit it out

G – TROY

S – omg when??

G – after the spring fling

C – that's why you left early

G – no we didn't plan it, it just sort of happened

Ta – how come you didn't tell us

G – You don't have to know everything that goes on between us you know anyway can we change the subject

S – no have you only done it that one time

G – yes Sharpay he left the day after remember

S – yeah but you could have done it again in the day

G – we're not animals

R – is it me or does she always want to know to much information

G – I think that to

S – what do you mean??

G – you cant just hear something and let it be you have to know all the details

S – well the details are what makes stuff interesting

Ta – anyways maybe we should move off this subject

G – thanks you

Ta – so when are you leaving

G – Well you keep one secret an…

Ta – no, no I'm talking about visiting troy

G – oh.…right…I'm leaving on Friday night

Ta – so soon

G – yeah he get's the weekend off so we're going to spend it together and then he said I can hang out on set while he's filming on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday but he managed to get Sunday off to take me to the airport

Ta – so you spending the whole week there

G – yeah I know you guys wanted to do stuff over the holidays but you don't understand how much I miss him and that I need to see him for longer than a few days when I get the chance to

C – don't worry about it we understand. I mean I know I'd feel the same if Taylor went away for 5 months. I would miss her so much I don't know how you do it

G – neither do I

Ta – that was really sweet of you

C – don't sound so shocked

Ta – just shut up an kiss me (they kiss passionately and then pull away and cuddle up to each other)

R – looks like you and troy have got competition

G – I know

They talk for ages and then go home. Now skipping to Friday. Gabriella has just landed in Canada and has just gone through the arrivals gate. She is looking everywhere for troy but cant see him anywhere. The crowed fades away and Gabby can see paparazzi crowded round someone. She goes a little closer and hears

P – so why are you here

T – I'm picking up my girlfriend

P – and who is your girlfriend

T – Gabriella Montez

P – who is that

T – she's from my school

P – how long have you been dating her

T – listen her plane landed about 20 minutes ago but I cant see her because your in my way so could you please move

P – quick question then I will move

T – What?

P – is she your only girlfriend or are you a bit of a ladies man

T – she is my only girlfriend and I love her

G – (Shouting so troy can hear) I LOVE YOU TOO

T – GABBY

G – TROY

T – (he manages to get out of the paparazzi and they run to each other and kiss passionately. They pull apart and hold each other while looking into each others eyes)

T – hi

G – hey

T – omg I've missed you so much

G – I have too I can't believe I'm here

T – well believe it cause I'm so glad you're are

G – me too

T – well lets go then

G – ok (they walk to the exit holding hands and troy pulling Gabby's case. When they get outside there is paparazzi outside who are trying to ask them questions as they walk)

P – are you Gabriella

G – (nervous) yeah

P – and how long are you here for

G – till next Sunday

P – so what are you 2 doing till then

T – (Can see Gabby is a bit nervous so he squeezes her hand and he answers) that's for us to know and you not to find out

G – (giggles)

They arrive at the car and drive to the hotel. Gabby checks into Troy's room. She flops onto the bed. Troy lies next to her.

T – you ok

G – yeah I'm just so glad I'm finally here

T – me too

G – (they both turn to look at each other) I have missed you so much

T – well at least you had friends to comfort you I have strangers

G – well I'm not

T – I know I wouldn't do this with a stranger (he kiss's her very passionately)

G – God I've missed that

T – me too it feels so good to be able to hold you in my arms again

G – I know the first night you weren't there I couldn't get to sleep

T – how come

G – because you had been hugging me while I went to sleep every night for about 2 weeks before and it felt strange without you

T - well I'm here now

G – I know back to normal (yawns)

T – you tired

G – yeah do you mind if I go to bed it's just plane trips make me exhausted

T – no problem I pretty tired too and we got a busy day tomorrow

G – what are we doing

T – wait and see

They get changed and cuddle up and go to sleep. The next day troy takes Gabby out for breakfast. At the restaurant.

G – so what are we doing after breakfast

T – well I thought we could do a bit of sight seeing

G – great but haven't already seen it all

T – not really I haven't had the time

G – ok

They finish eating and go see all the sights. They have just arrived back. In the hotel room.

G – (flops on a chair) Oh My God

T – what??

G – that was just so…

T – so what??

G – crazy. I mean your like a proper celebrity now

T – no I'm not

G – then how come we were being followed by paparazzi all day

T – err

G – it's because you're the new big news

T – I guess

G – it's so cool

T – what is

G – being the girlfriend of a celebrity

T – well you'll be getting there yourself soon

G – what do you mean?

T – one of the guys in set said that all these magazines want juicy gossip so they will start asking girlfriends and friends for interviews and then they will get published and you become well known from that

G – really?

T – yeah so you won't need me soon

G – but I don't want that to happen I don't want to become famous off of you all I want is you

T – same here

G – (getting worried) what if they keep asking me stuff about you I wont know what to say

T – don't worry about it I'll be there with you and wont let anyone upset you

G – thanks (she gets up and walks over and sits next to him on the bed)

T – you ok

G – yeah but I feel that I haven't really said hello properly yet

T – what do you mean

G – this

She kiss's him very passionately and they roll over on the bed so that gabby is on top of troy. As they kiss they take off each others clothes and it happens again. (they use protection every time) In the morning

T – (wakes up and see's gabby looking at him) morning

G – morning

T – why are you staring at me

G – because I've missed you so much and I need to make the most of you while I'm here

T – ok then (he kiss's her)

G – so what are we doing today

T – whatever you want to do

G – oh I think you know what I want to do

T – oh no

G – oh yes

T – not

G – SHOPPING

T – why

G – because I'm in a new place and I need to check out the shops

T – ok but only because I love you so much

G – I love you too. now lets go

They get dressed and have breakfast. They have been shopping for about a 4 hours. There was people taking pictures of them for a while. They ignored it and carried on as usual even having a quick kiss here and there. They are just walking back to the car when Gabby's phone rings.

G – (answers with difficulty due to all her shopping bags) hello

S – (very excited) hey it me

G – hi Shar what's up

S – ok 2 things firstly Ryan and Hilary are together

G – OMG really

T – what's going on

G – ryan and Hilary are together

S – and have you seen the front of Cosmo

G – no why

T – (had just bought a magazine from a stand) you might want to look at this

G – what is it (looks at the front of the magazine) OMG


	20. You'll never guess who's here

G – (answers with difficulty due to all her shopping bags) hello

S – (very excited) hey it me

G – hi Shar what's up

S – ok 2 things firstly Ryan and Hilary are together

G – OMG really

T – what's going on

G – ryan and Hilary are together

S – and have you seen the front of Cosmo

G – no why

T – (had just bought a magazine from a stand) you might want to look at this

G – what is it (looks at the front of the magazine) OMG

S – what??

G – I've just seen it

S – I know I cant believe it you 2 are on the front of Cosmo

G – what does it say about us

T – (opens and reads small section about them) 'new to stardom hairspray's troy Bolton was seen canoodling with his girlfriend apparently called Gabriella Montez late Friday night. The couple were seen kissing in Toronto airport where troy picked up Gabriella after she had flown over to see him. The couple has been reported to be dating for 6 months now. Lets just hope it lasts with Troy's new found fame.'

G – what the hell

T – ignore it

S – I gotta go

G – bye Shar

S – bye

They get back to the hotel and go to there room.

T – what's wrong (sits next to her)

G – nothing

T – you no you can tell me anything right

G – well it's just. You know what that magazine said about how it might not last due to you becoming famous well I just don't want that to happen.

T – it wont

G – it might. I mean if you're here and I'm back home then you might get bored of only talking to me on the phone. Or you might meet someone else you like better and dump me because she lives closer to you

T – gabby listen to me (he lifts her chin so she's looking at him. He looks her in the eyes) There is no one that I would ever like better than you. When you smile it makes me happy. When your sad it crush's me. When you say that you love me it gives me butterflies and makes me feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world just because I'm with you. I could never love someone as much as I love and I would never want to stop loving you. You are perfect.

G – (crying) I love you so much and I feel exactly the same way about you

They kiss romantically and then they cuddle up and eventually fall asleep in each others arms. The next day the have just arrived on set.

T – you ok

G – yeah just nervous

T – don't be everyone is really nice

G – ok as long as you're here

T – I'll always be here (they kiss)

They walk in holding hands and then a few people come up to them.

N+B+E – hey troy

T – hey guys

N – who's your friend?

T – everyone I would like you to meet my girlfriend Gabriella Montez

G – hi

N – hi I'm Nikki

B – Brittany

E – Elijah

G – I know I've seen you all before in films

B – cool so you visiting troy?

N – well obviously

G – (giggles) yeah it's the holidays so I've come to visit

N – how long you staying for?

G – a week

B – cool so are you from new Mexico too?

G – no I just moved there at the beginning of term

E – stop interviewing her

N – shut up. so how long have you 2 been going out

G+T – 5 months 3 weeks (they kiss)

N – awww that's so cute

B – I know

G – thanks

E – I don't get girls

T – me either. I'm just going to talk to the director for a sec

E – me too

G – ok (the boys go)

N – omg you and troy are so cute together

G – thanks everybody says that

B – we are having a sleepover tonight you wanna come

G – who's going

B – so far me, Nikki, Elijah and you and troy if you wanna come

G – yeah sure if Troy's up for it

T – if I'm up for what (he came back and stood behind Gabby with his arms around her)

G – a sleepover with Nikki, Brittany and Elijah

T –sure if you want to

G – great where and when

N – my room and about 7

G – ok

Director – (walks over) guys you gotta get into hair and make-up

T+E – sorry

T – Gabby I've gotta go will you be ok?

G – yeah I'll be fine

N – don't worry were ready so we'll just sit down and talk about you

T – oh god Gabby don't tell them anything (joking)

G – maybe I will maybe I wont

T – don't you dare whatever it is they will hold it against me. Promise or you know what will happen (joking)

G – you wouldn't dare

T – oh yeah (he grabs gabby and starts tickling her)

G – (laughing) fine fine ok I promise

T – (stops but still holds her so she's facing him) really

G – (kiss's him) really (the boys leave)

B – really?

G – no way what do you wanna no

N – ok I think we should start with the most important

G – which is?

B – is he a good kisser

G – god yes amazing

N – really

G – yeah it makes you feel like your in another world when your kissing him

N – wow

B – is he romantic

G – yeah he is so sweet. Once I was in hospital overnight and when I got home he had taken everything out of my living room and filled it with candles and rose petals. He had cooked us a meal and we danced and it was just so romantic

N+B – awww that is just so cute

G – I know he's like that and he will always stand up for me

N – we know

G – what do you mean?

N – we heard him shouting at someone down the phone ages ago and he told us about some girl called Fiona

G – oh yeah she's is such a bitch. She was new and we made friends with her sister then suddenly she started saying that troy fancied her and that he wants to meet her and a load of other rubbish. Then when she found out that he went to this school she didn't believe that I am going out with him and then she started insulting which was when I called troy to prove it and he yelled down the phone at her

N – is she just one of hose people that you can tell is a bitch

G – yeah she's pure evil and…...stood over there

N – what

G – she is stood at the door look (Nikki and Brittany look at the door)

B – that's her

G – yeah

N – you sure

G – yeah I would never forget the person that called me an ugly geek after meeting me a minute beforehand (Nikki and Brittany turn back round)

N – She didn't

G – she did and she gives me evil looks and whispers comments to her mate every time I see her

B – what a bitch

G – tell me about it it's so annoying but not as bad as when she goes on about troy as if she knows him. I mean they haven't even met

N – why is she even here

G – I have no idea. Wait why is Brittany going over to her

N – (they get up and go to where Brittany has just stopped in front of Fiona) what are you doing

B – excuse me

F – yes oh hi Brittany I'm Fiona

B – I know

F – and your Nikki Blonskey and YOU

G – yeah me

F – what are you doing here

G – visiting Troy you

F – visiting my cousin

B – well do you have a pass to get on set

F – no but my cousin can get me one if I can talk to her

N – who's your cousin

F – Suzie Rowland

N – she's not working today

F – so

B – so you haven't got a pass and you cant come in

F – but you guys now me you can let me in

B – we met you a minute ago

F – Gabriella didn't

G – that doesn't mean I'm going to get you a pass

F – why

G – why? Because I don't like you that's why

F – why don't you like me?

G – are you for real

F – what

G – you call me an ugly geek, you whispers things to your mate when I pass and finally you tell me that my boyfriend suits you better and your asking me why I don't like you. Well there's a bunch of reasons pick your favorite

F – ahhh ahhh ugghhh

B+N+G – Bye

Fiona turns and storms off and the girls burst out laughing. Troy has just come over.

T – what you girls laughing at?

G – (turns and looks at troy in costume and starts laughing even more) nice outfit

T – shut up

G –(the girls calm) sorry (she kiss's him)

T – so what were you laughing at before I came over

G – you remember that girl Fiona

T – god yes I hate her

G – well she was just here

T – no way

G – yeah she came and said she was visiting her cousin and when we told her cousin wasn't here she thought that I could get her in. then she acted as if nothing had happened and that we were friends

T – seriously

G – yeah but I sent her away

T – good I don't want her here

Director – (on a speaker) all actors on set

T – that's us we gotta go you can watch from the sofas over there if you want

G – thanks. Good luck (they kiss for a while)

JT – (while kissing) aahheemm

T – (springs apart) oh err hi John what's up

JT – sorry to drag you away from..

T – this is Gabriella my girlfriend

JT – nice to meet you

G – you to

JT – but we've got to go

T – ok (JT leaves)

G – Omg that was john Travolta and that was embarrassing

T – I know I've got being teased about that to look forward to when you leave

G – (giggles) you better go before you get in trouble

T – bye

He goes to set and Gabby sits down on the sofa. She get out her phone and rings Sharpay

S – hello

G – hi its Gabby

S – oh hey one sec let me put you on speaker the whole gang's round. Ok done

G – hey guys. So who am I actually talking to

Ta – Taylor

C – Chad

R – Ryan

H – Hilary

S – and moi of course. So what's up

G – oh not much I'm just hanging out on the set

S – OMG really

G – YEAH it's so cool

Ta – have you met anyone famous??

G – yeah for the last 40minutes I've been talking to Brittany Snow and Nikki Blonskey

S+Ta+H – No way

G – yeah they are so nice troy was in wardrobe getting ready so we were talking about him and then you will never guess who showed up

H – Who?

G – Your sister

All – NO??

G – Yeah she said she was visiting her cousin

H – omg yeah I forgot about that sorry I didn't warn you

G – its ok she couldn't get on set because she didn't have a pass and your cousin isn't working today

C – So have you met John Travolta yet?

G – Omg yeah in the most embarrassing situation

R – what happened??

G – well me and troy were kissing…

R – surprise, surprise

G – shut up ryan so anyway I was kissing troy for good luck you know and then john Travolta came over and went aahheemm sorry to interrupt you but we need to go

S – how embarrassing

G – that's what I said when he went

Ta – so what's going on now?

G – Now oh well umm Troy's dancing

C – Really?

G – Yeah

R – Is he any good?

G – Yeah he's really good but you should see what he's wearing

H – What?

G – this cardigan thing and some really high wasted trousers

All – (burst out laughing)

S – Why?

G – it's his costume he's filming

Ta – oh right ok then. So do you have any big plans for tonight any romantic meals or other things if you know what I mean?

G – I have no idea what you're talking about

Ta – I'm sure

G – anyway me and troy are going to a sleepover with some of the cast

S – Seriously that is so cool whose going?

G – Well that I know of me, troy, Brittany, Nikki and Elijah

R – Elijah Kelly?

G – Yeah

R – That's awesome

G – I know right

T – (Has just came over) who you talking to?

G – the gang let me put it on speaker (puts on speaker)

T – hey Guys

All – hey troy

T – So what you been up too?

S – Not much just hanging out mainly a shopping trip here and there

G – without me?

S – Well we're not going to fly to Canada just to go shopping are we?

G – I was only joking

S – Oh well umm anyways how's the filming going

T – Great we've just finished a dance scene

C – So what you doing for the rest of the day?

T – I'm taking Gabby to the beach

G – You are?

T – Yeah I've got the rest of the day off

G – great lets go……..well you go and get changed

T – ok I'll be 5 minutes (kiss's her and leaves)

G – omg he is so cute

C – Why do you always think things are cute nothings cute?

Ta – I think you're cute

C – Well we all know I'm cute but I think that you are the really cute one

R – I think we all know that I'm the cutest

H – what about me I'm cute

S – ok the next person who say's cute is going to be hit with this cushion

G – cute

R – Owww why did you throw it at me?

S – Because I cant throw it to Canada

R – thanks Gabby

G – Sorry Ryan. Guys listen I gotta go now

All – bye

G – talk to you later. Bye (she hangs up)


	21. Suprises back home

Troy and gabby hang out at the beach and then the go back to there room and change. They have just arrived at Nikki's for the sleepover

N – Hey guys come in

T – Thanks (they follow Nikki to where everyone is)

Rest – hey

T+G – hi

A – who's your friend?

T – Oh right you 2 haven't met. Gabby this is Amanda and Amanda this is my gorgeous girlfriend Gabriella

A – Nice to meet you

G – You too

N – So what do you wanna do?

B – Let's play truth or dare

Girls – yeah

Boys – NO

B – Why not?

T – Because it usually ends up with me being embarrassed, uncomfortable or looking ridiculous

G – Awww please (does puppy dog face and cuddles up to him)

T – Fine I give in you no I can't argue with you when you do that face

G – I know that's why I do it

T – And that's why I do this (he tickles her and she starts laughing hysterically)

G – (Laughing) stop………I can't……breathe

T – You know what to say

G – No…..never

N – Troy?

T – (Still tickling gabby) yeah?

Nikki, Brittany and Amanda hit him with cushions until he stops tickling Gabby

G – Thanks guys

T – Oh I'll get you for that later Montez

G – Oh yeah well then I will just have to make up for not saying it by doing this (she kiss's him passionately)

E – Get a room

A – I know we don't want to see that

T+G – (pull apart) sorry (laugh)

B – Anyways moving on I'll go first….

They play truth or dare and then decide to watch a movie. The girls win again and they end up watching the notebook. At one part of the film everyone but troy and gabby are asleep. Gabby is crying and troy pulls her into a hug and strokes her hair and then they end up falling asleep in each others arms when the movie ends. In the morning

N – OMG WAKE UP

T – (Rolls off the sofa and pulls gabby with him) OWWW

G – Owww what did you do that for?

T – Sorry Nikki woke me up and I rolled of the sofa in shock

G – it's ok but what's the emergency Nikki

N – We were supposed to be on set half an hour ago

T – (Was cuddling gabby trying to get back to sleep on the floor but was fully awake when Nikki said that) what are you serious omg we gotta go

He gets up and helps gabby up and then they rush back to there room and go to the set. They sneak on to set and no one realizes that there late amazingly. Troy and Gabby are inseparable for the rest of the week. Every second Troy's not working they are together. It's now Sunday morning and they have just woken up in each others arms.

G – Morning

T – Morning beautiful

G – Tell me it's not Sunday

T – it's not Sunday

G – Really??

T – No I just like you to be happy

G – Thanks for trying

T – Hey are you ok

G – No

T – What's wrong?

G – I don't want to go home

T – I don't want you to go either

G – Can I just stay then?

T – You know I would love you to but you've got school

G – Don't remind me

T – Sorry but I thought you liked school

G – it's not the same since you came here. I miss you

T – I miss you to your all I think about. Have I told you about the first day of recording?

G – No what happened

T – Well it was me, Nikki, Amanda and Elijah. We were recording without love and I had just being talking about you beforehand. And there's this one line I sing that goes '_Tracy, I'm in love with you, no matter what you weigh'_

G – Yeah

T – But I sang '_Gabby, I'm in love with you, no matter what they say _

G – Really (starts to cry a little)

T – Yeah I couldn't stop thinking about you (see's her crying) hey what's wrong

G – Nothing

T – You no you can tell me anything

G – (gets up and walks around) it's just that was so sweet and it just makes me love you even more but then I have to go home today and I just no I'm going to miss you so much and I just want to stay here with you or I want you to come home with me and I just (starts crying really hard)

T – (Gets up and goes and hugs her and she cries into his chest) you just what

G – (Looks up at his face) I just love you so much and I want you to know that

T – I do know that and I know you know that I love you with all my heart

G – I know but I still don't want to go

T – I don't want you to go either but you have to

G – Fine but maybe if I turned up late for my flight than they would put me on the next one

T – Why would you want to do that?

G – So I can have more time with you

T – You do realize that all they would do is keep your money and make you pay for another flight

G – I know I'm just trying to make excuses to stay

T – I know (he kiss's her)

They have arrived at the airport and Gabby has just got on the plane. Troy watches it take off and then rushes back to his hotel room. Gabby has just landed back in New Mexico. She goes through arrivals and see's the gang waiting for her she runs up to them and they have a huge group hug.

G – What are you guys doing here?

S – We came to pick you up we missed you

G – Awww I missed you guys to

Ta – come on then we better go

They get Gabby's luggage and all go to Chad's car and drive back to Gabby's house. In the car

C – So did you have a good time?

G – Yeah it was amazing I met so many people and have got a load of new friends

R – like who

G – Brittany Snow, Amanda Bynes, Elijah Kelly and Nikki Blonskey

All – no way

G – Yeah they were all so nice to me

S – Who else did you meet?

G – The whole cast

C – Seriously like John Travolta and Michelle Pfeiffer

G – Yeah they all went out for this dinner thing and they invited me so I met them all then

S – So how the film looking

G – It looks amazing. There is so much dancing and singing in it

R – I cant wait to see it I just want to see troy dancing

C – I know me too that should be funny

G – He's really good at it actually

All – seriously

G – (Laughs) you don't have to sound so surprised

All – sorry

Ta – it's just I never thought I would see Troy Bolton the basketball star being really good at dancing…..or in a film for that matter

S – You know when you think about if gabby hadn't had gone to that summer party then none of this would have happened

G – What do you mean?

S – Well if you had stayed in your room that night then you would have never met troy. Then you wouldn't have been going out with him when you came to this school.

G – So

S – so you would have probably made friends with Taylor and not troy and then you wouldn't be friends with me, Ryan or Chad so we would have never convinced you to go for the musical and then troy wouldn't have got noticed be that casting agent and then he wouldn't be in film so this is actually all down to gabby. She brought us all together when you think about it

Ta – your right for a change

S – Thanks…….hey what do you mean for a change

Ta – I was only joking Shar

S – That's what I thought

They all go back to Gabby's and they arrange to meet up later for dinner. The girls stay at Gabby's and get ready. They meet up with everyone else outside a restaurant including Hilary.

G – Hey guys

H – Hi Gabby

G – Omg Hilary hi (hugs her) how are you?

H – Fine what about you

G – Good apart from missing troy

H – How is he?

G – Good

R – Babe we need to go in

G – Ryan who are you talking to

R – Hilary

G – OMG yeah your going out aren't you I totally forgot congrats guys

R+H – thanks

R – Come lets go (they all run in but Sharpay holds gabby back)

G – What's up Shar?

S – I need to tell you something

G – What is it?

S – (Pulls gabby inside)

G – Why is it pitch black?

Everyone – (lights come on) SURPRISE (nearly all their year is there)

G – OMG…….you guys did all this for me

S – Yeah well we knew how much you were going to miss troy when you got back so we thought we would cheer you up and also have this party in honor of you and him seen as it's your anniversary tomorrow

G – don't remind me that we wont be together for our 6 month…….look guys it was so nice of you to do all this but I think I'm just going to go home and go to bed, bye (turns to leave)

Ta+S+R+C+H – NO

G – Why not? (Turns back)

C – Errrr ummm well err Ryan

R – Well it's because of the reason

G – And what's the reason?

H – it's that umm Taylor

Ta – well what it is, is umm tell her Shar

G – Ok what's going on?

S – Well we weren't gonna tell you till later but we have a surprise for you

G – What kind of surprise

S – An amazing one that you will love so much so you have to stay

C+R+Ta+H+S – PLEASE

G – Ok I'll stay how I could say no to a surprise

C – Great but for now LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED

All – YEAH (they all dance for about an hour then suddenly the music stops and everyone but the gang sit down)

G – What's going on guys?

S – it's time for your surprise

G – Ok

Ta – hold this (gives her a microphone)

G – Why

Ta – just do it

G – Ok. Where have the guys gone

H – Umm there checking your surprise now turn around so you can't see the stage

G – Ok (turns)

S – Perfect (the girls run off and leave gabby in the middle of the dance floor alone holding a mike facing everyone)

G – What's going on?

? – (softly) _living in my own world_

G – What was that?

? – (a bit louder) _didn't understand_

G – No it can't be

? – (singing properly) _that anything can happen_

G – (turns around and see's Troy on stage singing) omg

T – _When you take a chance _(smiles at Gabby)

G – (Slowly walks up to troy as she sings) _I never believed in, what I couldn't see, I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities _(get to troy and hugs him tight)

**I hope you like it. Please Review. Love Tashii xx**


	22. Anniversary Suprises

They sing the rest of the song and then they kiss at the end. The music starts again and everyone is dancing and troyella go and sit with the rest of the gang.

T – Hey

Gang – hi

S – Gabby are you ok

G – Yeah I think so I just can't believe this is happening

T – Can't believe what's happening

G – Well that you guys did all this for me and that this morning I was in Canada with troy sounding so convincing that he was going to miss me when I was here and he was there. You're a really good actor

T – Thanks I guess that's why I'm in a film

G – Yeah I guess (giggles) so how long are you here for?

T – I got 2 weeks off they are filming a few of the songs I'm not in so they have to learn the dances and then film it so it will take about 2 weeks so I thought I would visit

G – Cool……………this means we can be together for our 6 month

T – I know

G – is that why you wouldn't give me my present

T – Yeah

G – Did you bring yours with you?

T – Yeah why

G – Good because that's only part of it

T – Oh really (leans in a little)

G – Oh yeah (leans in a little)

T – Oh really (leans even closer)

G – (Leans so she is almost touching his lips with hers) oh yeah (kiss's him)

The gangs all say the following things at once while troy and gabby are still kissing.

S – Oh well we should go

C – Surprise, surprise there at it again

R – Get a room you guys

Ta – now it's back to normal

H – Hey we don't wanna see that

Troy and gabby pull apart and start laughing and eventually the gang join in laughing as well.

H – So should I get used to that or what

R – Oh yeah you'll learn to block them out after spending oh I don't know a minute with them

G – Shut up Ryan you're just jealous

R – of what I've got Hilary

G – Well….of…of...well…umm…..never mind

R – Great defense

G – Leave me alone

S – Anyways let's dance

All – yeah

They go and dance for a while. When the party finish's troy takes gabby home. Gabby asks troy to stay and he does. The next morning.

T – (looking at gabby sleeping. Says softly) I am so lucky to have you

G – (waking up) and don't forget that

T – I thought you were asleep

G – how can I sleep when there's a gorgeous guy lying next to me?

T – true

G –by the way happy 6 month anniversary

T – right back at you

G – I've got you a present

T – really……….me too

G – well its part of a present

T – what do you mean?

G – it's got 2 parts but you will get the second later

T – well great minds think alike

G – what?

T – your present has 2 parts as well

G – ok one sec (goes gets a small box out of a drawer then sits back on the bed next to troy) here you go

T – (pass's her a box) and this is for you

G – wanna open them at the same time

T – ok….go

G – (opens the box and finds a bracelet with a heart charm on it)

T – (opens the box to find a designer watch)

G+T – OMG

T – do you like it?

G – I love it thank you so much I love you

T – look on the back of the heart

G – (turns it over and reads) _Gabby + Troy, Forever and Always _(looks at him) turn your watch over

T – (turns over and reads) _Troy + Gabby, Forever and Always _

G – do you like it?

T – I love it but I love you more thank you so much

G – I can't believe we both had the same thing engraved

T – (kiss's her) well that's because we both no it's true

G – do you think it was fate that made us meet?

T – I don't know what it was but I am so glad that I did meet you, you changed my life

G – I know you changed my life to. After everything that has happened to me I thought that I would never meet anyone who loves me like you do

T – and you will not find anyone else who does love you like I do

G – you are so sweet

T – I know

G – we better get up I've got school. hey what are you going to be doing while you're here?

T – what do you think go to school

G – oh okay it's going back to normal

They get ready and go to school. They walk in holding hands and everyone starts cheering troy as he walks by.

T – thank you thank you very much

G – (giggles) look the guys are over there

T – (they walk over) hey guys

All – hey

Ta – happy anniversary you 2

T+G – thanks

S – so what did you get each other?

G – typical Shar interested in the presents

S – yeah whatever what did you get?

G – well troy got me this bracelet (they look at it)

Ta – it's gorgeous

G – look on the back (shows them)

S – omg that's so sweet

T – well look at what Gabby had engraved on the watch she got me (shows them)

C – so you both had the same saying engraved on your presents

G – yeah

R – and you didn't know

T – no

H – that is so romantic

S+Ta – totally

G – I know and it must mean we both truly believe it as well

S – obviously

G – what

S – well it's so obvious how you feel you're always together, when you're not together your talking about the other one and not forgetting the fact that you're completely in love with each other

T+G – (look at each other) true

F – (walks up to Hilary not noticing troy) Hilary you forgot your key……again

H – thanks

F – yeah whatever

T – (to gabby) is that Fiona

G – yeah

F – (turns to gabby but still not looking at Troy's face) oh look who it is

G – what do you want?

F – what do I want? I want to not have to see you ugly fat geek everyday

S – oh that's it (goes towards her but ryan holds her back) ryan let go

T – (to Shar) don't worry I've got this (to Fiona) what's your problem

F – this is between me and Gabriella (looks at him) omg your Troy Bolton

T – yeah well done you know my name but I still don't know why you called my girlfriend an ugly fat geek

H – I didn't call your girlfriend that

G – (getting annoyed) what the hell you said it a second ago in front of all of us don't try and get out of it

F – what makes you think he was talking about you?

G – (angry) he's talking about his girlfriend

F – and what proves that he was talking about you

G – oh I don't how about that I'm his girlfriend, he loves me, and today is our 6 month anniversary or these

F – what

T – the bracelet I had engraved for her and the watch she had engraved for me do you know what they say

F – no what

G+T – Gabby and Troy Forever and Always (they smile and troy puts his arm round gabby)

S – so do you know what that means? It means that they're in love and that no bitch is going to break them up so you can just go now

F – ugh I hate you all (turns to troy) except you troy (winks and walks off)

G – I can not believe her I mean I'm standing right here

T – (hugs her tight) just ignore her I mean she might not hate me but I hate her

G – really

T – of course she's horrible to you and that makes me hate her even more

G – (kiss's him) thanks

R – and so the day begins (bell rings and they all go to class)

Now skipping to lunch. All of the gang are sat down at there usual table apart from troy.

G – does anyone know where troy is

C – he was getting changed last time I saw him he told me that he'd be here in a minute but that's was about 10minutes ago

G – I wonder where he is

R – he probably got attacked by people asking him stuff

H – yeah you're right, look

G – (all look and see troy trying to walk towards them but there is so many people crowded round he cant walk) omg

T – (looks at gabby and mouths) help me

G – (giggles) I'm going to go and try to save him ok

Ta – good luck

G – thanks (walks to wards the crowed and troy manages to pull her through) hi

T – hey

G – I need to talk to you

T – are you ok

G – yeah but I really need to talk to you…now

T – ok sure (worried he looks at the crowed watching them) do you mind leaving us alone for a while (the crowd leaves)

G – come with me (she holds hand and they walk out of the cafeteria and into a empty room)

T – Gabby what's wrong your really starting to scare me now

G – (kiss's him passionately) nothing's wrong now

T – wow

G – I've been waiting to do that all day

T – well we better not keep you waiting anymore (pull's her towards him and kiss's her very passionately)

G – I don't know how I've managed without you

T – I feel the same way

G – should we be getting back to the gang

T – yeah Chad said that they had something for us

G – really

T – yeah but before I forget be ready to go out for 6

G – why

T – because I'm taking you for the second part of your present

G – where is it what should I wear

T – all I'm going to say is dress formal

G – ok I can't wait

They walk back to the gang and sit down.

G – hey

S – hi ok both of you close your eyes

G+T – why

R – we have a surprise for you

G – ok (they close there eyes and Sharpay puts something on the table)

S – ok open

G+T – (open there eyes) OMG

Ta – do you like it?

G – I can't believe you guys did this for us

T – I know it's…..wow

C – I'd take that as a yes

Ta – yeah me too

G – thank you guys so much this is amazing

T – whose idea was it

Ta – mine. We thought that we should get you something but we didn't know what but then I thought of this

T – thanks so much

Ta – no problem

They had gotten a picture of troy and gabby together and had got it blown up bigger. Then they had got a border around it and all the gang had written a little message to them. , Now skipping to 5 pm in Gabby's room the girls are round helping her get ready.

S – so you've done your hair, make-up and nails. Now all that's left is clothes

G – I know but I don't have a clue what to wear. Troy told me to dress formal

Ta – well what dresses do you have

G – (goes and gets them and puts them on her bed) these

H – omg you've got loads

G – yeah but only half of them are formal

S – right ok lets see what we have here (talks while sorting through dress's) no….no…casual….maybe….gorgeous….maybe….yes….yes…no…summery….plain….yes….no…..love…..no……casual….yes…no…..maybe….no……yes and yes. Ok these are the ones that will work for tonight. Gabby you go and try all of these on and show us and will say which one looks best

G – ok

Ta – (has just been to kitchen and came back with popcorn and drinks) ok ready let the show begin

G – (giggles) ok one sec (changes in her on suite and comes out to show them)

S+Ta+H – no

G – this

S+Ta+H – no

G – this

S+Ta+H – no

G – this

S+Ta+H – no

G – this

S+Ta+H – no

G – this

S+Ta+H – no

G – this

S+Ta+H – no

G – this

S+Ta+H – no

G – what about this then

S+Ta+H – YES

G – Its perfect isn't it

S – it's gorgeous troy won't be able to take his eyes off of you

G – (giggles) thanks

H – you know what would make it even more perfect

G – What

H – Wearing these shoes

Ta – with this purse

S – and this jewelry

G – pass them here (puts the shoes on and puts stuff in the bag) what time is it

H – 5:45

G – oh ok I've got time to prepare myself

S – for what

G – I'm really nervous

Ta – why??

G – I don't know I mean we've been going out for 6 months now it's not like a first date or anything

H – it's probably because it's been 6 months

G – What do you mean??

H – Well I know you are ridiculously excited but you're trying to hide how much you are so deep down it's making you feel nervous

G – exactly how did you know that

H – I don't know it must be from studying psychology

G – yeah anyway lets go downstairs

S – I have to go in a minute but I want to send you off first

G – god you sound like my mum

S – (laughs) sorry

Ta – hey Shar can I get a lift

H – yeah me too

S – sure

They go and wait downstairs and then there is a knock on the door and they al squeal. Gabby gets up to answer the door.

G – girls stop squealing (smiles and opens the door)

Man – are you Gabriella (her face drops when she see's its not troy)

G – yes who are you?

Man – I'm the limo driver and you have a letter I'll wait in the car (walks off and gabby goes back to the girls and opens the letter and reads out load)

G – _Dear Gabby, are you ready for your surprise? To get it all you have to do is go to the limo and when it stops get out and follow the petals. Love you loads. Troy xxx _

S – Oh

Ta – My

H – God

G – he is so sweet

Ta – what do you think it is

H – I have no idea gabby do you

G – no he just told me that he had a surprise for me tonight. What do you think it could be

S – well your never going to find out if you sit here talking to us all night

G – oh god your right

Ta – lets go

They all go outside and gabby gets in the limo and the girls wave her off. When she arrives she gets out and follows a trail of rose petals into a small room in a restaurant. She she's a note and picks it up and reads.

G – _You're getting closer. No follow the sound of music for your surprise. Hurry up I miss you. Love you loads. Troy xxx _ omg he is so cute

She hears music and follows it to…………

G – OMG (see's a room filled with rose's, fairy lights, candles, pictures of gabby and troy and a table set up for two)

T – good evening (appears from behind a chiffon curtain)

G – I…I cant…. Believe that….that you did all this for me

T – well your worth it (walks up to her and kiss's her softly on the lips)

G – no I'm not

T – yes you are

G – you are the best boyfriend ever. Thank you I love you so much

T – I love you too. (steps back and holds out his hand to Gabby) may I have this dance

G – (takes his hand) why of course you may

They start to slow dance and gabby rest's her head on Troy's shoulder. Troy fiddles with Gabby's long hair behind her back.

G – (looks him in the eyes) what did I do to deserve you

T – I was just thinking the same

G – you know that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me

T – same here

G – before you I had a hard life and I was constantly worrying about everything but you just seem to make it all disappear

T – what do you mean you had a hard life

G – I don't want to talk about it right now

T – you know you can tell me anything

G – I know and I will tell you but not tonight I don't want to ruin this moment

T – ok whatever you want (leans in and kiss's her) you hungry

G – yeah a bit why

T – follow me (leads her outside to a romantic table set for 2 on the edge of a lake)

G – its gorgeous

T – yes you are

G – (giggles) I wasn't talking about me

T – oh sorry I was just mesmerized by your beauty

G – your so cheesy troy

T – oh

G – but I love you for it

T – that's more like it (gabby kiss's him) sit down and I'll be back with the food

She sits down and troy goes and gets the food. After eating it they go for a walk around the moonlit lake. They are stood on a bridge and troy is hugging gabby from behind. Then he whispers in her ear

T – I have something for you

G – What do you mean?

T – I told that I had another surprise for you this morning

G – You mean that this wasn't the surprise?

T – Not really this was just to set the scene

G – for what?

T – this (he turns gabby to face him and holds her hands)

G – Are you going to propose?

T – No………..not yet………maybe in the future

G – (smiles) I'd like that

T – I was going to say, Gabriella it's like I knew you before we met, I can't explain it there's no name for it but I'm saying things I've never said and it's easy because you see the real me. You understand me and that's more than I've ever known. I hear your voice above the noise and then I know I'm not alone. And when I hear our song I know that we belong because you are my everything. (gets a box out of his pocket) so I got these

G – (Crying because she was so moved by what troy said) what is it

T – it's 2 promise rings but I understand if you don't want to wear one

G – (hugs him tight and doesn't let go while she's talking) I would love to wear them

T – (Holding her tight) really?

G – (Looks him in the eyes) of course

T – (opens the box and takes rings out) here

G – (takes one and slips it on Troy's finger) it look's good

T – (puts the other ring on Gabriella's finger) looks even better on you

G – (Giggles) thanks so what are we saying that they promise?

T – What do you mean?

G – Well seeing as they are called promise rings we should have a promise that the rings signify

T – oh well in that case they mean that no matter how far away we are from each other, no matter what happens, no matter what anyone say's we will stay in love and together…

G+T – forever and always (they lean in and kiss)


	23. A Past They Never Expected

G – (Giggles) thanks so what are we saying that they promise?

T – What do you mean?

G – Well seeing as they are called promise rings we should have a promise that the rings signify

T – oh well in that case they mean that no matter how far away we are from each other, no matter what happens, no matter what anyone say's we will stay in love and together…

G+T – forever and always (they lean in and kiss)

After kissing they walk back and have desert and dance a bit more. Then at 12.00 the go to Gabby's house in the limo and troy spends the night. The next day at school in homeroom troy and gabby walk in together and sit with the gang.

T – hey guys

All – hey

C – did you 2 have fun last night

G+T – (look at each other and smile) yeah

Ta – oh really?

G+T – (both fiddle with there rings but don't realize it) yeah

S – what are those?

G – what?

H – the rings

G – oh promise rings

S+Ta+H - DETAILS (pull her away)

S – we want the whole story form when you arrived to when you got home

G – are you sure?

S+Ta+H – YES

G – ok (tells them the whole story)

Mean while with the guys

C – so you gave her the ring then?

T – yeah and she was really excited about it

R – we told you she would be

T – I know you were right

C – (loudly) when am I ever wrong?

Whole class – all the time

C – hey

Ta – (walks over and hugs him) awww you're not that bad

C – at least someone cares (kiss's her)

Ta – of course I care

At lunch. The gang are all sitting down talking when Fiona walks over

F – hi Troy (flirty smile)

T – err hi?

F – so have you heard the big news?

T – (looks at the gang as if to say am I missing something but they just give a I don't know look) no what is it?

F - that I'm the new head cheerleader

H – you actually got it?

F – yeah so watch and learn sis

H – No thanks I don't want to see you throwing yourself around (gang laugh especially gabby and Fiona gives her evils)

F – you think your so funny

R – she is

F – whatever……Rick is it?

R – ryan

H – he's been round our house loads of times and you still don't know my boyfriends name

F – who cares anyway you no what this means don't you troy?

T – no what does this mean? (looks at gabs with a help me look)

F – that we are now officially meant to be together

T – WHAT??

F – well it's common knowledge that in high school the captain of the school's main sports team is supposed to date the head cheerleader. So here it means that you and I are meant to be dating

T –yeah but there's one huge problem with that

F – (flirty) and what's the problem?

G – Me

F – what has this got to do with you geek

G – (getting angry) it's got everything to do with me unless you just expect me to sit hear and watch you hit on Troy

F – whatever

G – (even more annoyed at her) and don't call me a geek

F – YOU ARE

G – JUST BECAUSE I HAVE MORE THAN ONE BRAIN CELL UNLIKE YOU DOESN'T MAKE ME A GEEK

F – NO BUT THE FACT THAT YOUR IN THE SCHOLASTIC DECATHALON TEAM DOES

G – WHAT HAS THAT GOT TO DO WITH YOU HITTING ON MY BOYFRIEND ANYWAY

F – I would just be warned that now he can have me he will probably start going of the brainy geek that is you

G – JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE US ALONE

T – gabby calm down (hug's her and says to Hilary) if you think any of what you just said is true then your very stupid because I love gabby so much an I would never break up with her for anyone especially not someone like you (Gabby looks at him and smiles he then kiss's her and Fiona walks off angry)

G – I love you

T – I love you more

G – not possible

T – oh I think it is

G – no it's not

S – Guys this could go on for a while

G – sorry (they sit back down)

C – so troy are you playing in the game on Friday

T – yeah if the team still wants me too?

C – yeah course we do captain

T – so I'm still captain

C – well only when you're here otherwise I stand in

T – cool

G – (phone rings and she answers) hello

GM – hi honey its me

G – Oh hi mom what's up?

GM – I have some great news

G – what is it?

GM – your brothers on leave for a month

G – Omg is you serious?

GM – yeah I just found out and I couldn't wait to tell you

G – when is he getting here?

GM – Saturday

G – really that soon?

GM – yeah I can't wait. I have to go now so I'll see you at home. Bye sweetie

G – Bye mom (hangs up)

T – What did your mom want ?

G – (excited) she was just ringing to tell me that my brothers on leave for a month so he's coming home

All – you have a brother

G – yeah

T – how come you never told us

G – because I don't like to talk about it

S – why

G – this is part of what I was telling you about last night troy

T – you mean…

G – yeah

Ta – what's going on

G – well I was saying to troy that I had a hard life but when I met him he made it all disappear

T – so what happened

G – what didn't happen. Well it all started with my dad dying when I was 10. He got cancer and was suffering for a year before he died.

T – I'm so sorry (holds her hand)

G – it's ok we took good care of him. Also just after my dad died my 2 best friends moved to England I have never seen or spoken to them since they left.

H – how come

G – they said they would ring and I could go and visit but they never rang me and they had got new numbers so I couldn't ring them. Anyway so after my dad died my oldest brother joined the army and after a year he got sent to a underdeveloped country and was held hostage but he died before they released him.

Ta – omg gabs I had no idea I'm so sorry. You don't have to continue if you don't want

G – no I want you to know about my past so I can enjoy my future. I will just have to come out and say it all because otherwise it will be too hard is that ok

S – of course whatever you want we don't mind

G – ok…… so after my eldest brother died my other brother the one coming home on leave decide with my cousin that they would follow in his footsteps and join the army. So they went of in the army and it has just been me and my mum ever since.

C – what about your grandparents

G – My dad's side was all dead before I was born and my mum's mum died when I was 6 and she never knew her dad. I also don't have any auntie's or uncles anymore as my mum was an only child and my cousin's parents were killed in a car crash when I was 14.

H – gabby I'm so sorry

G – but that's not the worst

T – there's more

G – (sad and a tear falls but she continues to tell them) yeah. When I 15 I was walking home from a friends and I was attacked by a gang. They managed to make me unconscious twice. After I had recovered the second time that's when we moved to my old school. I had moved from where all my family died and where that gang had beaten me and I got to the new school and within 2 weeks I got raped. That was the last bad physical thing that happened to me but after that deep down I was just constantly worried that something was going to happen to my mum, my brother and my cousin. I wasn't even worried that I was going to get hurt again because by that point I was just so used to it.

T – (hugs her tight then looks at her and wipes the tears that she is crying) I can not believe that all that happened to someone like you

G – that's what I thought after brad raped me all I could think was 'what have I done to deserve this. I have tried to be a good person but all I do is end up getting hurt'

R – I can remember you saying that to me. Also the other thing that you said, that was….is totally untrue and now I hope that you know that

G – well I still feel that occasionally

R – DON'T gabby you aren't at all don't think about it for a second

T – think about what

R – she used to say and think that she was worthless

T – what. Why gabby? You are not worthless at all

G – but why else would I have had so much pain in my life

T – I have no idea why you have had so much pain in your life you don deserve it at all. You are the most loving, caring and the sweetest person I know and I love you so much.

G – (cries into his chest) I….love you….too

T – I know (hugs her tight)

Ta – I am so sorry gabs I had no idea that you had had so much hurt in your life. You don't deserve it

S – You really don't

R – I had no idea about all the stuff before the brad thing. Why didn't you tell anyone after what happened

G – because people already felt sorry for me because of that and I didn't want them to be friends with only because they feel sorry for me. And I just felt…….

T – (sat with his arm around her) you just felt what

G – abused……..violated………worthless........the only reason I was born was so there was someone who could get hurt over and over……..I felt that my life was pointless……….until I came here and met all of you………you guys just make me forget everything because we are always just having fun together….. guys you are the best friends I could ever ask for

T – and what about me. What do I do?

G – you. what do you do. You found me. I was so upset when I met you but I completely forgot about that when we first danced together and now every time you hold me in your arms or even just look at me it makes me feel safe and makes me love you even more…..if that's possible

T – oh I think it's possible (he kiss's her with passion and then pulls back and hugs her)

**I know I havn't uploaded in ages but i've been busy. I am uploading a few chapters tonight so I hope that makes up for it. If any of you read my other story (The Box) then I'm sorry i haven't uploaded but i've been busy and i am havine writers block. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**


	24. The Game

G – because people already felt sorry for me because of that and I didn't want them to be friends with only because they feel sorry for me. And I just felt…….

T – (sat with his arm around her) you just felt what

G – abused……..violated………worthless........the only reason I was born was so there was someone who could get hurt over and over……..I felt that my life was pointless……….until I came here and met all of you………you guys just make me forget everything because we are always just having fun together….. guys you are the best friends I could ever ask for

T – and what about me. What do I do?

G – you. what do you do. You found me. I was so upset when I met you but I completely forgot about that when we first danced together and now every time you hold me in your arms or even just look at me it makes me feel safe and makes me love you even more…..if that's possible

T – oh I think it's possible (he kiss's her with passion and then pulls back and hugs her)

Skipping to Friday. It's then end if the day and the gang is outside the boys changing rooms. (Sharpay is going out with Zeke at this point. They have been dating for about 2 weeks)

S – so we will see you there cause your going on the bus right

Z – yeah

G – see you there then

Girls – Bye

Guys – later

The boys go in to the changing rooms and get ready for the game. The girls walk outside and are going to Sharpay's car when they bump into coach Bolton.

CB – hi ladies

Girls – hi coach Bolton

CB – are you going to the game?

Ta – yeah we gotta support our men

CB – if you want you can come on the bus

G – really

CB – yeah there's loads of room and I'm sure the team wouldn't mind. So you in

Girls – yeah

They go onto the bus and wait for the team. The al hide behind seats and when Troy, Chad, Ryan and Zeke get on first they pop up and shout

Girls – BOO

Guys – ahhh

G – gotcha

T – what are you doing on here

G – your dad said we could ride on the bus because there is loads of room

T – great (they all sit down in there couples and the rest of the team gets on then the cheerleaders gets on and Fiona walks over to troy and gabby)

F – what are you doing here

T – going to play a basketball game

F – (Flirty) no not you troy. Her

G – I'm here to support troy in the game

F – well this isn't the game and this bus is for the team and cheerleaders only so bye, bye your in my seat

CB – miss Miller sit down we would like to leave

F – Coach, Gabriella is in my seat and besides she's not even supposed to be here so would you please tell her and her little friends to leave (evil smile)

CB –ok 1st I asked them if they wanted to come on the bus as there is so much room and 2nd there is no assigned seating so Gabriella is not in your seat and 3rd SIT DOWN

F – (smile quickly goes) fine

G – (they set off and Gabby was giggling at Fiona) did you see her face

T – yeah

G – she is so jealous

T –I know it's so annoying. I mean why cant girls in our school understand that I'm in love with you

G – do they still flirt with you?

T – yeah I think they think that if they flirt enough then I will dump you for one of them

G – you wouldn't would you

T – of course not. I love you and they no that but they are just jealous of what we have

G – you are so cheesy….but sweet at the same time

T – I know (looks over at Fiona who is giving gabby evils. When she see's troy looking she winks) hey you wanna make Fiona really jealous

G – what do you have in mind

T – this

He pulls gabby in closer and kiss's her passionately which she returns. When they arrive they get of the bus and troy and gabby are walking in holding hands when Fiona throws a basketball at them and it hit's gabby in the back of the head

G – OWWW

F – oops sorry my bad

S – (trips Fiona up and mocks her voice) oops sorry my bad

F – (stands up) you did that on purpose

S – no I didn't

F – yes you did everyone saw that

S – ok then raise your hand if you saw me trip up Fiona on purpose (only Fiona's friends raised her hand)

F – see she did

S – oh big whoop you have one person on your side I have everyone else on mine

F – ugghhh I hate you all. Except for troy as he is clearly just confused. That's why he's still going out with that and is friends with all of you

T – I am not confused at all

F – it's ok no one is judging you but I want to help

T – (puts his arm around Gabby's shoulders and leans on her very amused) so what do you suppose to do

F – well it would be best for you 2 quit cold turkey so I would suggest dumping gabby and not talking to your little friends here and instead hang out with us cheerleaders. That is what you're meant to do

T – Well that's great advice but do you mind if I say something

F – of course

T – I think that instead of me following it you should and leave me and gabby alone and don't even bother talking to my friends either not that they would want to talk to you anyways

P – well said well said

T – sorry who are you

P – I work for movie magazine

T – oh ok

P – I was wondering if you would mind doing an interview and photo shoot for the magazine

T – I don't know you would have to talk to my agent. (gives him a card) here is his number

P – thanks I'll give him a call

T – ok then maybe talk to you soon then

P – yeah bye (he leaves)

S – You have an agent?

T – Yeah didn't I tell you?

ALL – NO

T – Oh well I was on set and my agent started talking to me and it kind of went from there

C – that is so cool you have agent

Ta – yeah I mean has he got anything planned for when you've finished hairspray like auditions for films and stuff

T – I'm not sure yet but he said that by the time I've finished filming hairspray I will have to come back and graduate and then I have all the promotion stuff and the premier and then he's looking in to auditions

CB – guys sorry to interrupt but we gotta a game to play

T – oh yeah come on guys

They run in and the boys go to the locker rooms and the girls go inside the gym. When they arrive a load of people run up to them

? – is it true Troy Bolton is playing?

S –why?

? – Because I heard he was and he is so cute

G – yeah he is and you can look but don't touch (giggles)

? – Omg is you Gabriella Montez?

G – Yeah

? – So you're the one who's dating troy?

G – Yeah (smiles)

? – I saw you 2 in Cosmo. You look so cute together

Ta – you should hang around with them

? – Awww is he a really sweet boyfriend?

T – (Comes and wraps his arms around gabby form behind) I dunno am I?

G – (looks up at him) yes you're the sweetest boyfriend ever and I love you for it

T – why thank you and I love you too

G – (giggles then troy kiss's her )

? – omg you 2 are cuter in real life than in magazines

G+T – we know

C – You ready captain?

T – yeah lets go

He kiss's gabby one last time and then she goes and sits down. The cheerleaders come on and do a cheer and Fiona is all over troy. He push's her off and when the are just about to start all eyes are on troy and he looks at gabby and winks and then she blows him a kiss. They play the game and they win by loads. When the final buzzer goes. Every one from east high's cheering. The girls run down to the court.

S – Zeke

Z – hey baby

S – (hugs him) you were amazing

Z – thanks (kiss's her)

C – (comes over to Taylor) hey

Ta – Hey (they hug there boyfriend's)

They are all talking and gabby is looking around for Troy and see's him surrounded by cheerleaders and the team and looking very happy. She watches him and feels a little forgotten. She looks away and then back and can't see him. The next thing she knows someone's hands are around her waist hugging her.

G – wooah Troy?

T – yeah didn't think I'd forgotten you did ya

G – …….maybe for second

T – know how I could forget you

G – well here's something to make sure you don't forget me

They kiss passionately and troy picks gabby up and spins her round while still kissing her. Later that night they go to the after party and the gang sleep over at Troy's house. At about 9:00am Troy's phone rings and wakes them all up.

T – sorry (answers) hello

M – hi troy it's Mike

T – oh hey what's up

M – sorry for ringing when your at home but it's about your holiday

T – what about it I've got another week off. Haven't I?

M – yeah but would you mind doing a couple of interviews while your there

T – sure but from Monday only

M – that's great. Ok I will email you with the details. There is 2 TV appearances and that magazine that you talked to

T – ok great thanks Mike

M – no problem. Talk to you soon. Bye

T – bye (hangs up)

G – who's Mike?

T – My agent

Ta – what did he want

T – he was just asking me if I could do a couple of interviews while I'm here

S – really. What are they

T – all he said was that there is 2 TV appearances and one for that magazine that I was talking to last night before the game

C – cool

Meanwhile at Gabby's house. Her mom is just eating breakfast when someone walks through the door. She thought it was Gabby. It wasn't.

**PLEASE REVIEW. I love getting your opinions on my story. Love Tashii xx**


	25. Matt and Secret Talents

Meanwhile at Gabby's house. Her mom is just eating breakfast when someone walks through the door. She thought it was Gabby. It wasn't.

GM – (from kitchen) did you have fun last night, sweetie

? – not really I was on a plane all night

GM – Matthew is that you

M – (walks in to the kitchen) hi mom

GM – (runs to him and hugs him) Matthew you're finally here

M – Yeah I'm finally here

G – (walks into the house with the gang) mom I'm home

M – (goes into the same room as Gabby) Gabby

G – MATTIE (she runs up to him and hugs him)

M – hi

G – (pulls away) you're here

M – I'm here

G – when did you get here

M – about 2 minutes ago

G – how long you staying for

M – a month

G – omg this is going to be so much fun I haven't seen you in ages…

S – (coughs)

G – oh sorry guys this is my brother Matthew and Mattie this is the gang. (points as she says the name) this is Sharpay and Zeke. Taylor and Chad. Hilary and Ryan. And then last but not least Troy

M – hi

Gang – hi

M – You can call me Matt by the way but not Mattie

They all sit down in the living room and are talking. Gabby's mom is in the kitchen getting drinks. She suddenly runs in.

GM – turn the TV on, turn the TV on

G – why (turns it on and gives her mom the remote)

GM – (changes channel) Troy's on TV

Rest – what

GM – it's the making of Hairspray

They watch it as it shows them doing dance rehearsals. Then there is and interview with Nikki. Then there is singing rehearsals and they show Troy singing

G – omg that's you

T – yeah

S – I cant believe it your sound so good

T – thanks I think

On the TV

T – _hey little girl going window shopping, I got something traffic stopping, hey little girl on a spending spree, I don't come cheap but the kiss's come free, at closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree……… I'm the ladies choice…… ladies choice _ (music is turned down for an interview)

I – what's your favorite song form the movie

T – it's hard to say I love them all but my personal favorite would have to be Without Love. I just think it's a fun song and it's one that you can sing along to (Shows a clip of Troy singing Without Love. At the end of the program)

G – that was awesome

M – Am I missing something or was Troy just on the TV in the making of a film

G – Yeah he was. He's in the new version of Hairspray

M – Wow Gabby you never told me you had a famous friend

G – A famous boyfriend actually

M – Boyfriend?

G+T – yeah

M – Ok how long have you been going out

G+T – 6 months 5 days

M – Wow do you rehearse

G+T – no

M – are you sure

G+T – yeah

S – OMG STOP

G+T – sorry

S – I will kill you, you know (joking)

All – (laugh)

GM – me, Gabby and Mattie are going out tonight and if it's ok with them I was wondering if you guys wanted to join us

M+G – yeah

Gang – sure

GM – ok great. So girls do want to go to the mall and get makeovers and stuff. My treat

Girls – YEAH

G – thanks mom. What are guys going to do I'm guessing you don't want makeovers

C – you got that right. I dunno we could down to the courts and play some basketball

M – you play

T – yeah were on the school team what about you

M – yeah I was captain before I left school

Z – oh well then we'll have a little captain rivalry between Troy and Matt then

T – sounds good

M – bring it on

G – lets go (they all get up and go outside with gabby and troy)

T – so I'll see you tonight then

G – you better

T – have fun at the mall

G – have fun playing basketball (she kiss's troy)

M – WOOAH, HELLO brother in the area

G – (pulls away from troy) sorry

The girls go shopping and get makeovers and the guys go play basketball. They met up for a meal. In the restaurant.

T – I cant believe you did that man

M – sadly it's true

All – (laugh)

M – so what about you guys have you got any secret hobbies you do or used to do that I don't know about. Apart from gabby I know all hers

T – what

G – nothing just ignore him….Matt shut up

S – what secret hobbies

G – I don't have any……….now

Ta – well what did you use to do then…..I tell you mine if you tell me yours

G – fine but you go first

Ta – fine…….up until a year ago I used to……..ballroom dance

C – really

Ta – yeah I had lessons from when I was 6

R – you had ballroom lessons for 10 years and you never told us

Ta – yeah

S – why not

Ta – I don't know I guess I was a little embarrassed

H – of what

Ta – of what you guys might think

G – what we might think. I think that its really cool

Rest – yeah me too

C – why did you stop

Ta – do you remember about a year ago I had a broken ankle

C – kinda

Ta – I was competing in the national championships and in the final dance I don't know how but my foot ended up twisting the wrong way and I landed on it and broke my ankle. After that I haven't danced since

C – why not

Ta – I'm scared

C – (hugs her) don't be

Ta – I know I'll have to try again. Anyways Gabby your turn

G – ugghhh fine……..I used to………figure skate

ALL – what (apart from her mom and Matt)

G – I had ice skating lessons for 11 years and I stopped halfway through my time at my old school

R – so is that why you could never go out on certain days for about half year

G – yeah I was at training

GM – I still don't see why you gave it up just before regionals

G – ok 1– my partner quit 2– I had exams coming up and 3– I never slept

T – did you really give it up like that

G – yeah I've thought about taking it up again but it's been a year since I last went skating

Ta – I feel the same way about ballroom

T – ok listen up. Tomorrow we are going to go down to that new sports centre and we can go skating and dancing

All – (apart from Gaby and Taylor) yeah

G+Ta – NO

T – why not

Ta – because it's embarrassing and I haven't got a partner

C – oh come on

Ta – I cant dance with out a partner

T – Chad will be your partner.

C – yeah……WHAT

Ta – fine I'm in

C – WHAT I cant ballroom dance

Ta – don't worry I'll teach you

T – Gabby what about you. you in

G – no

T – why

G – because I haven't been skating in a year and I don't want to embarrass myself

S – Gabby I haven't been skating in my life and I know I'm going to embarrass myself

Rest – same

G – fine I'm in

All – YES


	26. Old Partners

S – Gabby I haven't been skating in my life and I know I'm going to embarrass myself

Rest – same

G – fine I'm in

All – YES

The next day the gang meets up at a nearby café. Matt and Gabby's mum are doing something else that day so there not there. With the gang. Gabby is the last to arrive

G – sorRy I'm late I couldn't find my skates

H – you've got your own

G – yeah I finally managed to find them in box full of my old skating stuff in the attic

C – have you got any of it with you

G – no it's mainly costumes and trophies

T – you should have worn an skating outfit

G – your joking right

T – yeah

S – guys can we go yet

G – Yeah come on before I change my mind

They go to the sports centre and when they get there they decide to dance first. They go to reception and Sharpay manages to get them a dance studio. In the room.

S – look at it it's amazing

R – what

S – (starring in amazement at the huge mirror on 1 wall) the mirror

G – (laughing) typical Shar

T – so anyways Taylor show us what you got

Ta – ok there's only one way I'm doing this

C – and what's that

Ta – Troy's got to show us some moves from hairspray

All – (cheer) yeah

T – what no way

Ta – fair is fair

G – that's true

T – fine

All – wooah

T – ok which song

G – what the choice

T – nicest kids in town, it's hairspray or you cant stop the beat

S – the first one because……..(gets her I-pod out and plugs it into a stereo)…I have that on my I-pod

T – WHAT

S – I downloaded it last night

T – ugh fine but if any of you dare laugh I will kill you

All – we promise

T – fine play it then

S – ok

T - also imagine it with a lot more people

All – ok

T – do I really have to

All – YES

S – and go (press's play)

As the music starts Troy starts to do the dance to it. At one point in it link and amber do a solo part so for that bit Troy grabs Gabby and does it with her. Then when it comes to the role call the whole gang join in for it. Then towards the end of the dance Gabby joins in the dance and finishes it with Troy

T – (breathing deeply) thanks god that's over

All – wow

T – Gabby how come you new the ending

G – Nikki taught it me while you filming last week

T – oh right. Taylor your turn

Ta – ok fine Shar can you put this music on (gives her a CD) you ready Chad

C – for what

Ta – you said you would dance with me

C – fine what do I do

Ta – (positions him and her into the starting position) ok I'll count us in and you step forward with your right foot. Then just follow my lead ok

C – ok

Ta – (music starts) and 1…2…3…4 (they start moving around the room when someone comes in they stop)

? – oh sorRy I didn't realize anyone was here…Taylor? Taylor Mckessie

Ta – Anthony

A – yeah (they go up to each other and hug)

Ta – how are you?

A – fine how are you?

Ta – I'm good…..by the way these are my friends Troy, Gabby, Ryan, HilaRy, Sharpay, Zeke and my boyfriend Chad

A – nice to meet you…wait Chad the one you had a crush on for ages you finally told him

C – what

Ta – nothing

A – she used to go on about you all the time

C – oh really (puts his arm round Taylor)

Ta – mhhmmm

S – so how do you 2 know each other

Ta – (quickly) were old friends

A – well we're dancing partners actually. Well we were dancing partners for about 4 years but then Taylor broke her ankle and she stopped dancing

H – so you're her partner

G – you have to show us a dance

Rest – yeah

Ta – no. I'm sure Anthony's busy an…

A – I'm up for it

Ta – but we don't have a dance we both know

A – you remember the dance we did in the last competition

Ta – kinda. Why do you?

A – I would never forget we got full marks

Ta – fine

S – what music

Ta – it's track 4

S – ok

A – you ready (holds out his hand)

Ta – I guess

She takes his hand and thy go into the middle of the floor. They get into there starting position an when they music starts they dance. They start of simply then do a waltz pose after that it gets really technical and the gang are just amazed by Taylor doing the spins and stuff. Then there's this point at the end where Taylor and Anthony face the same ways with Taylor in front holding his hands and she leans forward and her right leg goes up behind her and straightens out and its like she's doing splits backwards while standing up. Then she goes back to standing and the music finishes. The gang are just staring at her unable to believe there eyes.

G – Oh

S – My

H – God

C – I didn't know you had that in you

Ta – me neither

A – you've still got it have you danced since the competition?

Ta – no I haven't for a year and I'm shocked I could still do that end move

A – That's going to hurt in the morning

Ta – tell me about it

T – bloody hell Taylor how on earth do you do that

Ta – hours of blood, sweat and tears……….and a whole lot of practice

R – you are amazing

Ta – thanks

S – you have to show me how to dance like that

G – me too

H – me three

A – do you want us to show you now

Girls – yeah (they get up and give the guys a what are waiting for look)

Guys – what??

G – we need partners

T – do we have to

H – yes (gives Ryan a look)

R – come on guys (gets up)

G – you have got to teach me how to do that

H – oh its easy (gives a look to the guys and Troy closes his eyes but Zeke and Chad get up) see

G – Troy?

T – yeah

G – will you be my partner…..please

T – of course I will

R – Dude she didn't even give you the look and you're still doing this? Man you are so whipped

G – damn straight he is (high fives the girls as she walks past)

T – hey

G – (kiss's him) you know you love it really

T – true

Ta – so anyway

She and Anthony position them (Ta+C – T+G – S+Z – H+R) they then teach them the basic steps and then start to add a few spins and stuff in. After a couple of hours they Anthony goes and the gang go to the café for lunch. After that they then decide to go skating. As they're putting there skates on. Gabby's done hers and is waiting for the gang.

G – HurRy up guys your taking like forever

T – I'm ready

Rest – me too

G – finally so you guys ready for this because we don't have to we can just hang out if not

All – we're doing this

G – ok come on then (they go to the edge of the ice)

S – Gabby you go on first

G – ok (there was no one on the ice. Gabby gets on and skates to the middle and smiles and then skates back to the edge)

T – what you smiling about

G – I feel like I'm back were I belong

T – that's great now are you going to help us or not

G – oh yeah sorRy. Ok so all step on and use the barrier to get your balance and then tRy to push of but if you cant use the barrier to get you started

They as there told and Chad and Ryan fall over. Gabby helps them up. They all start going round holding the barrier and then after a while they let go and slowly start to get the hang of it. Troy is still holding on to the barrier.

G – you planning on letting go anytime soon

T – no

G – come on hold my hand

T – no

G – come on (he holds her hand and they start to skate slowly round) see your not to bad

T – yeah sure

G – your not. Hey you wanna catch up with the rest

T – you can but I can't go fast

G – not for long (she turns around so she is skating backwards, holds Troy's hands and pulls him fast so they catch up with the others who are going round holding hands in a big line. When they get close Gabby lets go and Troy joins the line at the end and Gabby skates in front of them backwards so she's facing them)

S – show off

G – (giggles) you aint seen nothing yet

R – show us something then I'm dying to see what you can do

G – what do you wanna see

H – do a jump

G – what kinda jump I know loads

Ta – one where you spin I the air

G – You mean a toe loop or a Lutz?

Ta – (looks at the gang puzzled and they look back the same) sure

G – (giggles) ok but let me warm up doing some other stuff first

Ta – ok

The gang get off and sit just behind the barriers to watch. Gabby starts by skating forward and then does some turns. She then does a spiral then a teapot then some spins and stuff. After some more turns and stuff she skates to the barrier to talk to the guys.

G – hey

S – your really good

G – thanks

Ta – so you going to do a spin jump thing?

G – You mean a Lutz?

Ta – yeah that's what I said

G – (giggles) if I have to

T – yeah ya do good luck (he kiss her)

G – thanks

She skates of and turns to backwards she gets going faster and then does a triple toe loop followed by a triple Lutz. She keeps skating and then goes into a really fast one foot spin in which she holds different positions while spinning. When she finishes the spin she stops still and does a finishing pose. All the gang are amazed and stand up and cheer and clap loudly. Gabby bows giggles and then skated up to them smiling.

G – so what did you think

T – I think that you are even more amazing than I thought you were (he kiss's her passionately)

S – do you guys mind

Z – I know get a room

G+T – shut up (laugh)

Ta – Gabby you are amazing though

G – thanks

R – can you remember any of your old routines

G – yeah but I mainly did pairs stuff

? – so for that you'd need a partner

G – yeah I guess……wait who are you?

? – You are Gabriella Montez?

G – and how do you know my name?

? – you don't remember me

G – we've met before?

? – maybe this will jog your memory (he pass's her a picture and Gabby and the gang look at it)

G – OMG Jeremy

J – yeah (they hug)

S – Gabby is this you

G – (turns to the gang) yeah it was our last competition when we won

T – you look amazing (the picture is of Gabby spinning in the air having Jeremy just threw her)

G – (smiles at Troy) thanks

C – can you two show us a routine

G – it's called a program Chad

C – sorRy how am I supposed to know

J – I agree with…..sorRy Chad is it

G – oh sorRy these are my friends. Guys this is Jeremy my old skating partner. Jeremy this is Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, HilaRy, Ryan and Troy

J – nice to meet you

Gang – you too

G – so are you up for a little performance

J – you know I always am

G – come on then…..what about music

J – is there a CD player somewhere (takes out a CD form his back pocket)

H – it's over there I'll put it on (takes CD) what track

J – 3

H – ok you ready

G+J – (they skate to centre ice) yep

H – and play

The music starts and Gabby and Jeremy start skating to it. They do all kinds of steps, sequences, spins, jumps and lifts and they are both perfectly in time with each other. At one point Gabby skates past Troy and winks before going into a death spiral with Jeremy. They end with a pairs spiral spin and then stop still in an ending position when the music stops. The gang get up and clap really hard and get back onto the ice and start to skate over to them. On the way Troy loses his balance a bit but Gabby manages to reach him before he falls.

G – (holding him) you ok

T – now I am (stands up properly but still has his arms around Gabby's waist) you were truly amazing just then you know

G – (puts her arms around Troy's neck) you think

T – I know (he kiss's her passionately)

All the gang start skating a bit more with Jeremy as well when suddenly a women comes skating up to Jeremy

? – what are you doing you've got practice

J – sorRy coach but you will never guess who's here

Co – (Co = coach) who

J – Gabriella Montez

Co – (looks at gang) where is she?

S – oh she's over there making out with her boyfriend

Co – (looks) oh right ok

J – do you want me to get her

Co – no I'll get her it's ok (she skates up to Troyella who are still making out) WHAT do you think your doing you've got practice in 5 minutes

G – (is made jump and turns around and loses her balance and falls over) OMG

T – are you ok (helps her up)

Co – sorRy didn't mean to scare you

G – it's ok…….coach

T – what

G – Troy this is my old ice skating coach Linda Muka and Linda this is Troy Bolton my boyfriend

Co – nice to meet you

T – same here

Co – hang where have I heard that name before

G – he's in the new film Hairspray

Co – that's it my daughter is so excited about that film coming out

T – that's great

G – so what you doing here

Co – I'm training Jeremy for nationals (the gang skates over to them)

G – so you decided to come back to skating

J – yeah I realized that I missed it to much what about you have you carried on with it

G – no this has been my first time since I stopped

J – really

G – yeah but I'm thinking about starting again I didn't realize how much I miss it

S – Gabby you should your amazing

Ta + H – I agree

Boys – me too

G – Thanks guys but I'd have to find a coach first

Co – hello what am I

G – but your training Jeremy

Co – I know but have either of you thought about taking up pairs again

J – I'm up for it if Gabby is

G – oh....uhh…I umm…..I…I I don't know

J – oh come on

G – I'm not sure….I don't think so

J – it will be like old times

G – that's exactly why I think I shouldn't do it (she skates to the edge and get of)

J – I'll talk to her (starts to leave but Troy stops him)

T – no let me

J – (annoyed) why you

T – because I'm her boyfriend

J – (jealous when he said that) fine you go

T – (skates to the edge and goes and sits next to Gabby who was just putting her shoes on) hey are you ok

G – I'm fine

T – no your not I can tell. What's wrong

G – (annoyed and stands up just as the gang walk over to them) nothing Troy just drop it. I just don't want to train with him again ok. You know something told me not to come skating to day but I ignored it when I should've have listened. (she storms out)

S – what was that about

T – I have know idea but Jeremy might

J – what why would I know

T – well she was fine till she thought about training with you again. Did you do something to her when you were partners

J – no

T –are you sure

J – of course I am

T – you better be telling the truth

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	27. Songs and Music

T – well she was fine till she thought about training with you again. Did you do something to her when you were partners

J – no

T – (unsure) ok

They put there shoes on and then they go home. With Gabby at home. She is sat on her bed thinking about what had happened and feeling guilty for getting angry at Troy when her phone rang.

G – hello

T – hi it's me are you ok

G – yeah and I'm sorry for earlier

T –forget about it. So should I ask what's up or will you shout at me again

G – hey I already said sorry

T – Gabby I'm joking. So do you wanna come round. Shar, Ryan, Chad and Taylor are round for a movie night

G – yeah sure I'll tell you what's up then ok

T – sure see you in a bit

G – ok love you bye

T – love you too bye

They hang up and Gabby gets ready to go to Troy's. about half an hour later Gabby arrives at Troy's and the gang is already there.

G – hey guys

S – feeling better?

C – Yeah what's was earlier all about?

Ta – (slaps the back of his head) shut up Chad

C – Ok 2 things 1 OWW and 2 what was that for?

Ta – you have no sympathy

C – I just asked what's up

Ta – it's the way you said it (they starts arguing)

G – guys (they ignore her) guys (ignored again) GUYS

C+Ta – what??

G – shut up. You're like an old married couple

Ta – no we are not

T – anyways what was wrong earlier Gabs

G – not much I kinda over reacted it's just he thought of training with him again.

S – why don't you wanna train with him again

G – it's stupid really it's just when we were training he was always pushing me to hard. He's really competitive and so he always wanted to train, he wanted to enter eveRy competition there was so it felt like it was taking over my life. Also about a year before I quit he decided that we should start putting harder lifts and jumps in our programs so we did. But the thing was eveRy time we had something new it would be harder than before and eveRy time it would be dangerous. And when I couldn't do something he would make us do it over and over and over again until it was perfect. And I can remember one time I wasn't felling to well and we were learning something new. I accidentally let go of his hand and he tripped and fell over. I said I was sorry but he got up and started yelling at me

T – What??

G – he was asking me why I call myself an ice skater if I cant do any of the moves and he wishes he had a better partner and a load of other stuff

S – ok I officially hate him

Ta – me too

T – how can you still talk to him after he said that

G – well the day after he came and apologized to me. He said he was just a bit stressed at the time and took it on me. I forgave him but I never really trusted him. Anyways we both decided to quit like a month after and I thought I wouldn't see him again when we moved

C – now I get why you wont train with him

Ta – why don't you train wit someone else

G – nah just the thought of training again is enough to put me of the idea

T – why

G – because skating completely takes over your life. I mean I wouldn't have time for school or studying or you guys its so hard

R – I remember when we were at our old school and for about a month I hardly saw you

G – I told you it takes over your life

On Thursday at school in homeroom with the gang. EveRyone but Troy is there.

S – hey gabs where's Troy?

G – he's not in this morning he's got an interview

H – seriously with who

G – some magazine. Anyways he said that he would be back in this afternoon

C – cool he's here for basket ball practice

Ta – is that all you think about

C – no I think about you as well

Ta – awww

C – and food

Ta – that's romantic

They go to there lessons and its now lunch. The gang are just sat talking after they finished eating. Then all of sudden the hear a load of people shouting and cheering coming from the entrance.

G – what's going on

H – it's probably just Troy coming back in

S – (laughs) lets go see what's happening

They get up and go to the entrance of the school. There is almost the entire school crowded round something. They manage to push there way to the front. They then see that it's Troy, Nikki, Amanda and Elijah signing autographs. Gabby goes up to Troy.

G – Hey superstar remember me

T – Like I'd ever forget you

G – Glad to hear it (kiss's him)

N – can you put Troy down for 2 seconds to say hi to us

G – (pulls back) sorry. Hi (hugs her)

E – what about us

G – sorry. Hi guys (hugs Elijah and Amanda and the crowds disappear)

T – Guys I want you to meet my friends. EveRyone this is Elijah, Amanda and Nikki. And this is Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Hilary, Chad and Taylor

E+A+N – hi

R+Z+C – hey

S+H+Ta – (squeal loudly) hi

E – it's nice to meet you guys (shakes eveRyone's hand. He is just shaken hands with Taylor)

Ta – (squeals) omg I cant believe I meeting you. I love that film you were in with Antonio Bandares

E – Take the lead

Ta – yeah that's it . you know I did ballroom and I used some of them dance moves in my routine for nationals and it helped me win

E – really that's cool. So you're a dancer huh

Ta – kinda

E – well we'll have to dance together some time while I'm here.

Ta – I would love that

E – all right

S – how long are you here for

A – we all fly back to Toronto on Sunday night

S – so you're here for the dance tomorrow

N – yeah I guess

S – omg I have just had the best idea ever

Z – what is it babe

S – (talks veRy fast) ok well I'm the organizer for the dance and I was just wondering if you guys would mind being special guests and maybe perform but I totally understand if you don't want to

N – I'm up for it

A – me to

E – I'm in

S – awesome. We'll sort out the performance tomorrow I've been let off going to lessons so I can have the day sorting eveRything out

T – that should be fun for you guys

S – your doing it as well Troy

T – what why

S – because your one of the stars of hairspray

T – but..

S – no buts your doing it

G – (whispers in Troy's ear) Troy I wouldn't argue you know how she gets when it comes to these dances

S – I know we could have a karaoke night

G – yeah and we could have these guys sing with a few people

S – yeah that's an awesome idea Gabby. So we could start off with you guys doing stuff from hairspray and then we have to have Gabby and Troy sing….

G – what?

S – well eveRybody loves it when you 2 sing you're just so cute together

N – yeah I wanna hear you sing gabs. Troy says you have an amazing voice

G – he's lying I do not have an amazing voice

Gang – YES YOU DO

G –ok I'm in just don't hurt me

S – Great so we will need lights, ribbon, glitter…lots of glitter... …..(walks off muttering to her self and writing things down in a notebook. She then gets out he phone and starts talking to someone)

R – I don't even want to know what she's planning

They all laugh. The gang had double gym that afternoon so the hairspray guys went with them. All the guys were playing basketball and the girls were sat at the side watching them.

A – so Gabby how it going with Troy

G – amazing I love him so much

N – how long has it actually been now

G – 6 months 1 week and 4 days

A – omg

G – yeah I know it's kinda sad to know the time to the day but I cant help its been the best time of my life

H – I think it's sweet and they are so in love it's ridiculous

S – I know they may as well be married

G – no ……..not yet anyways maybe in a few years

Ta – WHAT

G – nothing

S – SPIT IT OUT

G – well Troy said that when he gave me my promise ring

H – OMG (the guys stop playing basket ball and look over when they here shouting. The girls are all looking at Gabby but the guys can not see her. They run over)

T – what's wrong

G – nothing

N – Troy did you really say that

T – what

G – nothing. Nikki shut up (covers hers and Sharpay's mouth because she thought that no one else would say)

T – did I really say what

Ta – that maybe you will ask Gabby to marRy you in a few years

G – TAYLOR

Ta – what

G – Troy I'm sorry for telling them

T – why

G – I didn't think you wanted me to tell anyone

T – Gabby (takes her hands and she stands in front of him holding hands) for all I care you could blab it over speakers all it's going to do is show eveRyone that I love you so much that I know you're the one I want to marRy. I mean I know I'm only 18 but I know that I want to be with you forever and in a few years show that to eveRyone by asking for your hand

G – Omg (a tear rolls down her cheek and she jumps into Troy's arms and kiss's him veRy passionately. He lifts Gabby up while kissing her. The entire class goes awww. Gabby finally pulls back.) I love you so much and I feel the exact same way. And just to let you know that I will be waiting to say yes when you ask me

T – I love you (kiss's her passionately)

The next day in homeroom. EveRyone is crowding round the gang asking Nikki, Amanda, Elijah and Troy questions.

P – what's it like on a movie set

A – crazy there is so much going on

P – how long did it take you to learn all the dance routines

N – we had 2 months of rehearsals

P – seriously

E – yeah. It's so we are perfect when we are filming

MD – ok class take your seats and let our guests have some room to breath

T – thank god Mrs. Darbus showed up…….wow I never thought I would say that

S – anyways after homeroom if we all go to the gym we can work out the performance. The stage should be up by now

C – wait the gym what about basket ball practice

S – it's on the outside courts don't worRy

C – ok few I thought it was cancelled

S – Okay well there's me, Gabs, Troy, Nikki, Amanda and Elijah going to the gym so are the rest of you going to normal lessons

Ta – yeah double French, English, Drama and Gym. Great

E – Well actually I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have that dance we were talking about

S – omg we could put it in the show. Great idea Elijah

E – thanks I think you up for it Taylor

Ta – I don't know I mean we don't have a dance and I have never danced in front of anyone at school before. What if people laugh at me?

C – No one's going to laugh at you babe you're an amazing dancer

Ta – you really think

C – I know. Gone on do it show the school who you really are

Ta – thanks hunni (kiss's him) ok I'm in but we gotta get a dance perfect

E – we have all day I think we'll be fine

S – great so it's just Zeke, Chad, Ryan and Hilary not in it. Do you guys want to do anything.

H – I don't sing

C+Z – me neither

S – suit your selves what about you Ryan?

R – nah I'll give this one a miss anyways me and Hil a practicing tennis anyways

G – you 2 have been playing tennis a lot lately. What's going on

H – you tell them

R – we've entered a pair's tournament

G – seriously

H – yeah it's in a month

T – that's awesome you guys must be good

R – we're ok I guess

The bell rang and they all go off in there separate directions. In the gym. Sharpay arrived and told the gang to sit down for half an hour while she got eveRything organized. Sharpay walked around the gym crossing things off on her clipboard. About 20 minutes later she came back.

S – ok eveRything is under control. All I have to do now is plan the show and karaoke. Right so I was thinking that me and Gabby would be the hosts if that's ok with you gabs

G – sure why not sounds like fun

S – ok great (gets a plan piece of paper and rights down times down one side) so if the dance starts at 6 and finish's at 10.30 then we've got 4 ½ hours to fill. Ok so if we introduce you guys about 6.20 that will give people enough time to get in and eveRything. That sound ok

N – yeah

S – good so how many songs are you doing

T – how many have we got

A – ok someone keep count

G – got it

N – good morning Baltimore..

T – Nicest kids in town..

A – I can hear the bells…

E – miss Baltimore crabs..

N – Welcome to the 60's…

E – Run and tell that

A – Big, blonde and beautiful…

N – your timeless to me..

T – without love…

E – I know where I've been..

T – it's hairspray…

N – You cant stop the beat..

A – The new girl in town…

T – Ladies choice …

E – Come so far

G – That's 15 so far

S – Is that it?

N – Oh there's also mama I'm a big girl now

T – And I sing it takes two as well

G – 17

S – is that it now

E – yeah

S – so do you wanna do them all

N – well we cant do them all but most of them

S – (had written them all down) ok which ones cant you do

N – well we need a lot of dancers for nicest kids in town and Michelle sings Miss Baltimore crabs

A – what about welcome to the 60's you do that with John and James does most of It's Hairspray

N – true it's a shame I love that song. Never mind

E – queenie does big, blonde and beautiful as well a I know where I've been

T – john and Chris sing your timeless to me. That's it we can do all the rest. Amanda you will have to sing in come so far instead of Queenie

A – ok sure

S – so that's 10

E – right

S – (writing stuff down) ok so the order. Here's what I think but you can change if you want. Ok start with

Good morning Baltimore

Ladies choice

I can hear the bells

Run and tell that

The new girl in town

Without love

Mama I'm a big girl now

It take's two

Come so far

You cant stop the beat

T+E+N+A – swap the last 2 (laugh)

S – ok but the rest?

A – sounds good

S – ok so if you guys finish around 7.30 we can have a 10 minute break. Then at around 7.40 we can have Gabby and Troy sing. So what are you singing

T – I don't know Gabby

G – whatever you want. But I've got a song that I wanna sing by myself if that's ok

S – sure what is it

G – it's called you found me

S – I haven't heard that before who's it by

G – well me actually

All –what

G – I wrote it

T – I didn't know you wear a songwriter

G – well not really I used to do it all the time it kept my mind off of things but I haven't done it for a while but I've recently started again.

S – what about music

G – I've got a backing track

S – how did you get that

G – my mum knows a couple of people who have a small recording studio so I went down there a few weeks ago and they played the music and recorded it for me

S – awesome. So how many are you doing

G – 1

S – oh come on do more

G – well I'm singing with Troy as well

Ta – I've got it

G – what

Ta – what you and Troy should sing. You should sing start of something new cause you are just so cute when you sing that and come what may from Moulin rouge

G – (quietly) and you are the music in me

T – what

G – nothing

A – what's you are the music in me

G – oh it's nothing really

N – is it another song you wrote

G – well……yeah

S – do you have it on you

G – yeah

S – can I see

G – I guess (gets out a notebook and shows Shar the song)

S – you write the music as well

G – yeah

S – (reading) these lyrics are really good gabs. It is exactly you and Troy

G – well some of the lyrics are Troy's

T – what do you mean

G – (takes back song) well for example a part of the song is

_It's like I knew you before we met,_

_Can't explain,_

_There's no name for it,_

_I'm saying words I never said,_

_And it was easy,_

_Because you see the real me,_

_As I am you understand,_

_And that's more than I've ever known,_

_To hear your voice,_

_Above the noise,_

_And know I'm not alone,_

_Cause you are the music in me_

T – Didn't I say something like that when …..

G – You gave me the promise ring

T – You made what I said into a song

G – Well…….yeah. What you said was so sweet and I wanted to remember it forever

T – So you put it in a song

G – Yeah

N – Sing it for us

G – What

N – I wanna hear it

S – Yeah I want to put it in the show

G – You might not even like it

S – Gabby I've read the lyrics and they are really, really good

G – Thanks ok. Does anyone else play piano

S – KELSI

K – (Runs over) yeah

S – Can you play this (gives her the song)

K – Yeah why

S – Can you do it know

K – Yeah sure (walks over and sits at the piano and they all follow) are you gonna sing

G – Just play it first and then maybe we'll sing

K – Ok (plays the song without them singing. She finish's) that's a great melody who wrote it

G – That would be me

K – You play

G –yeah my mom taught me a bit and she helped out writing the music

K – Cool. So you wanna sing it now

G – Yeah. Troy just joins in when you want ok

T – Sure

Kelsi starts to play and Gabby starts singing. Troy joins in at his part and they sing it all. EveRyone in the gym stops and listens to them singing. When they finish eveRyone claps and Troyella kiss.

* * *

**Sorry i haven't uploaded in a while i've been really busy with exams and stuff. Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW love tashi xx**


	28. The Dance

Kelsi starts to play and Gabby starts singing. Troy joins in at his part and they sing it all. Everyone in the gym stops and listens to them singing. When they finish everyone claps and Troyella kiss. It's now around 5.30. At Gabby's house she is getting ready in her room and the doorbells rings. Her mom answers it.

GM – oh hi Troy

T – Hi Mrs. Montez how is you

GM – I fine thanks come in and I'll call Gabby

T – No I'll go get her if that's ok

GM – sure you know where her room is don't you

T – Yeah thanks (goes to Gabby's room and sneaks in. Gabriella is looking in the mirror when Troy walks up behind her and hugs her from behind.)

G – OMG you scared me

T – Sorry (he lets go and Gabby turns to face him) you look amazing by the way. So you ready

G – Thanks and yeah I'm ready. You?

T – Yeah lets go (they go to Troy's car and start driving there) Gabs before I forget. My grandparents are having this big family barbeque thing tomorrow and I was wondering if you want to come with me

G – Oh are you sure it's ok if I come

T – Yeah they all want to meet you

G – Ok sure thanks

T – Great I'll pick you up about 11 tomorrow morning

G – Sound good

T – Oh and bring your swim stuff because they live right on the beach. Also I usually sleep over so bring your PJ's

They arrive and walk in hand in hand. They go to the gym and see it decorated. They see Sharpay on stage and go up to her.

G – Hey Shar

S – (Stressed) hey guys

T – You ok

S – No

G – what's up?

S – (stressed) I am flipping out. The caterers aren't here yet, none of the fairy lights work and the D.J just told me he forgot the karaoke stuff so he has had to go back for it

G – Shar calm down everything will work out (suddenly the fairy lights come on and Troy walks back over)

T – It helps if you plug them in

S – Oh

D.J – I'm back I'll just finish setting up

S – ok thanks

Caterers – excuse me are you Sharpay Evans

S – yes are you the caterers

Caterers – yeah where do you want the food?

S – on that table over there. Thanks

G – see I told you everything would work out

It's now 6.20 and Sharpay and Gabriella have just walked on stage.

S – hey everyone. thanks for coming

G – are you all having fun?

All – YEAH

S – good. So we have a couple of surprises for you. we have 4 special guests to sing for you but Gabby will tell you more about that in a minute. Later on tonight we are going to have Karaoke up on stage

All – (cheer)

S – after the guests have sung I will be at a table over there for half an hour and anyone who wants to sing come and see me and put your name down. Now over to gab

G – thanks Shar. So have you all heard of Hairspray the movie?

All – YEAH

G – well tonight we are very lucky and have 4 stars of the new film with us. They are going to sing some of the songs from the movie and then later on they have agreed to sing a few duets in the karaoke part of the evening. So be sure to put your name down

All – (cheer and scream)

G – but for now it gives me great pleasure to introduce a very talented actress and singer and a good friend. Please give a warm welcome to NIKKI BLONSKEY

ALL – (scream and cheer)

Nikki comes on stage and hugs them both. Then Shar and Gabby leave and Nikki starts to sing Good Morning Baltimore. Backstage with Sharpay, Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, Amanda and Elijah

G – she's amazing

E – she really knows how to work a crowed

S – I'll say listen to them (Nikki had just finished and everyone was screaming and clapping)

G – so Troy you ready for ladies choice

T – I think (Shar goes onstage and starts to introduce Troy)

G – you nervous

T – a little

G – I've got something to calm you down

T – what

G – (kiss's him very passionately)

S – (on stage) …TROY BOLTON…………..TROY BOLTON……TROY (looks and see's Troyella kissing)……everyone hang on a second I have to go pull Gabby of off him……. (walks up to them but still talking in the micro phone) TROY

T – what??

S – I've introduced you 3 times already

T – sorry I was a little busy

S – yeah I can see that now go sing

T – okay, okay I'm going

G – good luck. Love you

T – love you

Troy walks on stage and everyone cheers him. He sings Ladies choice. The hairspray cast sing all of there songs. Everyone wants Troy to sing again so he does.

T – OKAY I will sing one last song for you all. Okay Gabs this is for you (he sings it takes two)

S – (A walk on and Troy goes off. Troy and Gabby kiss passionately) Alright did you guys enjoy that??

All – YEAH

S – ok were going to have a 10minute break and then were back with some more performances from Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Elijah and myself.

All – (scream and cheer)

S – thank you now everyone. LET'S DANCE

The music starts and everyone starts dancing. Backstage with the gang.

S – Gabby you're up next you ready

G – yeah. I hope they like my song

T – they'll love it

G – how do you know you haven't even heard it?

T – because anything you do is amazing

G – awww thanks Troy

S – (10 minutes later Sharpay walks on stage) ok now I want you to welcome a very talented person, one of my best friends and someone a lot of girls are jealous off because she has Troy's heart. That's right please welcome Gabriella Montez

All – (cheer)

G – thanks Shar (Sharpay leaves) so you all having a good time

All – YEAH

G – ok well I would like to sing a song that I have written myself. It's called You Found Me and I got my inspiration from someone I love very much (looks at Troy and smiles)

_Is this a dream,  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

(Takes the microphone out of the stand and starts dancing around the stage a little wile she sings)

_You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side (looks at Troy and smiles)_  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe_

You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Till you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

You found me  
When no one else was looking'  
You found me

_How did you know just where I would be?  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
the ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
the good and the bad  
and the things in between  
You found me  
You found me_

At the end everyone cheers and Troy walks on stage and kiss are Gabby passionately in front of everyone.

All – AWWW

G – thank you

T – for what??

G – for finding me

T – it was my pleasure

They then start to sing you are the music in me. After that Sharpay sings and then Gabby and Shar sing together.

All – (cheering and clapping)

G+S – thank you

S – ok well now we have something a little different for you. I know this is a karaoke night but we think that this girl's talent should be Shared with you. if you could all clear the dance floor please. (everyone clears the floor and sits down at tables)

G – thank you. so now please welcome Taylor Mckessie and special guest star Elijah Kelly

Taylor and Elijah come on and do a ballroom dance. At the end everyone claps and cheers them. They then dance a bit and then they do the karaoke and everyone has a really good time. Afterwards everyone goes home. The gang clean up and then go home.


	29. Meeting The Family

They then dance a bit and then they do the karaoke and everyone has a really good time. Afterwards everyone goes home. The gang clean up and then go home. The next day in Troy's car on the way to his grandparents for the BBQ.

G – So who is actually going to be there?

T – My mom's side. But she's 1 of 4

G – 1 of 4??

T – Yeah why

G – Oh nothing I'm just a little nervous

T – (They pull up. Troy turns to Gabby and holds her hand.) Don't be there going to love you like I do…….…..well maybe not exactly like I do but they will still love you

G – (Giggles) come on lets go in

They get out of the car and walk hand in hand to the front door. They walk in and go into the kitchen where Troy's grandma was

T – Hello?

TG – (TG – Troy's grandma) Troy you made it

T – Hi grandma (hugs her) Grandma I want you to meet my girlfriend Gabriella

G – it's nice to meet you

TG – you to it's nice to finally meet the girl behind the stories (Troy sneaks into the garden without them noticing)

G – What stories?

TG – ask Troy

G – (turns to ask Troy but he wasn't there) where did he go

TG – they garden. Come on I'll introduce you to the family (starts to walk outside)

G – Oh…o...okay (follows her)

TG – Gabriella this is my eldest daughter Lauren and her husband Daniel. This is Gabriella Troy's girlfriend

L – Hi it's nice to meet you

G – You too

TG – alright moving on. Ok this is the second youngest of my daughters Kristi and her husband Phil. And this is Gabriella

G – Hi it's nice to meet you

K – You to how do you know the family

T – (hugs Gabby from behind) through me

P – Oh so you're the amazing girlfriend Troy's always talking about

G – What??

T – Let's move on there's plenty of more family to meet.

S – Troy. Long time no see

T – Hi Aunt Suzie how is you

N – Stressed about the wedding

T – (Laughs) hi Nate

N – who's your friend?

T – This is my girlfriend Gabriella. And Gabby this is my aunt Suzie and her fiancé Nate

G – Hi it's nice to meet you

S – You too

G – Congratulations on the wedding. When is it

N – in 2 weeks

G – Oh it's getting close. You excited

S – Oh yeah. I've got my final dress fitting tomorrow

G – What's your dress like

S – I'll tell you over here

G – Okay be right back Troy love you

T – Love you to (the girls walk away talking about the wedding) so you nervous at all

N – About getting married

T – Yeah

N – No I can't wait. I'm marrying the girl of my dreams even if she does drive me crazy

T – (Laughs)

N – So how long have you been dating Gabby?

T – 6 and half months

N – Wow that's a long time for you

T – Yeah but I love her so much

N – I know the feeling

S – And what feeling is that

T – (Puts his arm around Gabby) the feeling of being completely in love like I am with you

G – Awww I love you

T – I love you too (they both lean in to kiss but then 4 kids run up to them)

R – TROY

T – Oh hey guys having fun

A – Yeah can you come and play with us

T – Well I'm talking to Gabriella just now

C – who's that?

G – That would be me

A – Who are you?

G – I'm Troy's girlfriend. You can call me Gabby

A – Hi Gabby. I'm Alex and this is my sister Carrie.

G – it's nice to meet you guys. And what are you 2 called

B – I'm Becky

R – And I'm Robbie

G – it's nice to meet you

R – So Troy will you come and play with us

B – Gabby too

T – Well I will if Gabby wants to

G – I'd love to play with you guys what are you playing

C – We don't know yet

T – How about hide and seek

R+B+C+A – No

G – How about tag

R+B+A – yeah

R – Troy your on (they all run off and Troy starts chasing them)

G – Carrie is you not playing

C – No

G – Why not?

C – Because whenever we play tag Alex always gets me and I can never get him or anyone else so I'm on for ages

G – How about we make a deal

C – What

G – If you come and play tag with us I'll let you tag me if you get on

C – Really

G – I promise

C – Thanks (hugs her) lets go (they run off as well)

T – Alex your it

A – Awww man (tags Carrie) now carries on, she can't get anyone

C – I can

A – Go on then

C – (Gabby runs past and Carrie tags her) see. Gabby's on

G – Troy your turn (chases Troy around the garden and tags him) ha-ha your it

T – Oh it's on now Montez (runs up to her and catches her from behind and picks her up and spins her around. Meanwhile with the adult women) ( L – Lauren D – Daniel H – Hannah (Troy's mom) J – Jack K – Kristi P – Phil S – Suzie N – Nate TG – (Troy's grandma) TGD – Troy's granddad)

H – So what do you think of Gabriella then

TG – she seams like a nice girl

H – She is. Whenever we see her she is ever so polite and nice to talk to

L – Troy's seams quite taken with her

S – I know I've never seen him like this

H – You should live in our house. If he's not with all he does is talk about her. It's quite sweet actually

K – (See's Troy spinning Gabby around) awww look at that they are so cute together (Back with Troy and Gabby)

T – GOTCHA

G – Ahhh (laughs) Troy put me down

T – Okay (puts her down on the floor)

G – very funny now help me up (he pulls her up and they stand holding hands and then they slowly lean in and kiss)

A – Eewwww

T – What

A – Grandma says lunch is ready

T – Ok we'll be there in a minute

A – Ok (runs off and Gabby starts walking but Troy pulls her back)

G – What are you doing he said lun… (Interrupted by Troy kissing her passionately) Troy your family might be watching

T – Let them

G – (Giggles) come on lover boy (they walk to the table at sit down)

J – I'm glad to see you put Gabriella down long enough to eat Troy

T – (Gabby blushes) shut up dad

P – So Troy how's Hairspray going

T – Great I've only got a month of filming left and then I'm back home

H – And it's about time too I've been missing you like crazy

G – I know the feeling

T – well I go to Toronto tomorrow night but I'm back in couple of weeks for aunt Suzie's and Nate's wedding and then I'm in Toronto for another 2 weeks and then I'm back home

K – Well you will have to sing something from it later on

All – yeah

T – NO

S – Why not

T – I'm not singing in front of you all

D – We've heard you sing before. We saw you in the school show remember

T – That was different

J – How

T – It wasn't just me singing

H – What about if Gabby sings with you

G – No you don't want to hear me sing

C – Yeah we do go on Gabby

B – Yeah please

T – I will if you will

G – Ok

TG – you can do it after the BBQ later

They all finish eating lunch. Troy and Gabby then go in the sea and play with the kids and have fun all day with Troy's family. In the afternoon they all decide to play a game of volleyball.

T – So who's playing apart from me and Gabs?

L – Me and Daniel will

J – So will me and your mom

T – We need 4 more people

K – I'm in

N – Me too

P – Me three

S – Go on then

T – That's 10

G – who's on who's team?

H – I vote we play girls versus boys

J – Everyone up for that?

All – yeah

J – Ok lets go

The women go to one side and the men go to the other and they both huddle in groups. Troy's grandparents and the kids sit at the side to watch and keep score. In the men's huddle.

T – Ok so we have to beat them

J – It shouldn't be to hard I've seen your mother play before

In the women's huddle

K – So do we have a game plan?

L – I don't know

H – Just to let you know I'm not very good

G – Well don't tell the guys but I used to play for my school team when I lived in California

S – Kristi to answer your question our game plan is to get the ball to Gabby so she can score.

G – (Giggles) ok ready

Girls – ready

T – Are you girls ready to LOSE?

L – Oh you're the ones who are going to LOSE

D – Well bring it on then

They play and the girls win because Gabby kept scoring. At the end the girls are all cheering and hugging Gabby and they guys are in total shock

T – Where did you learn to play like that?

G – I played for my school team when I lived in California

T – Omg

G – What

T – Its just you think you know someone and then you find out a load of hidden talents

G – I would hardly call being able to play volleyball a hidden talent

T – Well it's not just that I mean I didn't know you played the piano and wrote music until yesterday

TG – you play the piano?

G – Well my mom taught me

TG – I do to we can maybe have ago after dinner I have a grand piano in the back room

G – Yeah I'd love that

TG – great. If you excuse me I have to go start with the dinner

G – Ok

Troy's grandma leaves and the women all go to the kitchen to help and then men go start the BBQ. All the kids are playing in the garden. Troy and Gabby are alone and are sat at the table.

T – alone at last

G – (Giggles)

T – So you having fun?

G – Yeah. I love your family they have all been so nice to me

T – I'm glad you think that I thought that they might be a little overwhelming

G – no they are great (looks sad)

T – What's wrong?

G – Nothing it's just…….nothing

T – Tell me

G – Well your family is so big and you all have so much fun together and it was really nice of you to invite me and I feel guilty that I cant do the same for you

T – Gabby it doesn't matter all that matters is that your happy

G – As long as I have you I'm happy

T – Well then you'll be happy forever then because I'm never leaving you

G – Awww your so sweet (she kiss him)

T – I'm really glad you here

G – Me too. It's so been so much fun

T – it's nice having someone my age to talk to for a change. I usually just get attacked by the kids but I've got you to Share that with now

G – (Giggles) it's fun and you are so cute with them all

T – You think (leans in)

G – (Leans in so there lips almost touch) I know (they start to kiss)

TGD – am I interrupting?

T – (They pull away) no what's up granddad

TGD – I was wondering if you could tell the kids to go and change for dinner.

T – Sure

TGD – thanks (walks off)

G – That was embarrassing

T – I know come on lets go tell them (they walk holding hands down the garden to where the kids are playing)

G – Hey guys having fun?

A – Yeah do you wanna play?

T – We cant. We came to tell you that you have to go and change for dinner

C – Ok. Gabby can you come with me and Becky to help us get ready?

G – Of course I can

B – Let's go then

G – Oh ok see you at dinner Troy love you

T – Love you too (they kiss)

Kids – EEWWWWWW

G+T – (laugh)

G – Come on lets go (the girls go to a bedroom)

B – Gabby does you like my dress

G – I love it. Yours too Carrie.

C – Thank you... what are you wearing

G – I've got a dress downstairs in my bag. I'll go and get and you 2 can change. I'll be right back

B – ok (Gabby goes downstairs and gets her bag. While she is the girls get changed)

G – I'm back. Wow you 2 look really pretty in your dresses

B – Thank you.

C – Gabby can you do my hair for me

G – Sure. Come and sit here. (Carrie sits on the floor while Gabby sits on the bed. She brushes her hair and puts a flower in it. She does the same for Becky. Then she brushes her hair down and puts a flower in her hair as well.) There we go

B – We all match now

C – Thank you Gabby

G – No problem. No I'm just gonna go and change in the bathroom

B – ok (Gabby goes and changes and then comes back in a dress)

G – So what do you think?

B – I think you look really pretty

C – Yeah so do I

G – Thank you so you ready to go downstairs. Dinner will be ready right about now

B – Yeah

G – ok you 2 go down I'll just put everything away

C – Ok (the 2 girls run downstairs and go outside. With everyone outside but Gabby. The girls coming running out)

TGD – well look at you 2. You both look lovely

B+C – thank you granddad

L – Who did your hair?

C – Gabby did it for us mommy

T – Where is Gabby?

B –she said she would be down in a minute

T – Okay (meanwhile Gabby has just come down into the kitchen where Troy's grandma is)

G – Can I help with anything?

TG – (looks up) yes could you just finishing putting these on the plates while I get everyone to sit down

G – Sure

TG – thank you (she goes outside and gets everyone to sit down then goes back to the kitchen and her and Gabby bring the plates out) I hope your all hungry

T – You bet I….. (See's Gabby and is speechless)

G – Are you ok Troy

T - ….uhh…no…I mean yeah…you look…..

J – Spit it out son

T – (Stands up and walks to her. Everyone is watching them silently) you look beautiful

G – (Blushes) thank you

J – Can we eat now?

T – One more thing

G – What's th…? (he kiss's her)

T – now we can eat

G – (giggles)

They all sit down. The order is at one end TG then L+B+C+A+R+J+H on one side then TGD at the other end then N+S+G+T+K+P+D on the other side. ( L – Lauren D – Daniel H – Hannah (Troy's mom) J – Jack K – Kristi P – Phil S – Suzie N – Nate TG – (Troy's grandma) TGD – Troy's granddad B – Becky C– Carrie A – Alex R – Robbie )

They have just finished eating and are talking.

J – so Gabriella do you have a big family

G – I wish I did but out of all my family there are only 4 of us left

H – out of your entire family

G – yeah due to different accidents most of my family has died

H – oh I'm so sorry

A – what happened to them all?

L – Alex no. I'm sorry about him Gabriella; you don't have to answer that

G – no it's ok

T – are you sure

G – yeah your family has been so nice to me and I feel like I can Share it with them

T – ok whatever you want

G – in my family there is only me, my mom, one of my brothers and my cousin left. My grandparents on my dad side died before I was born. My mom never knew her dad and my mom' mom my grandma died when I was 6. Then when I was 9 my dad got cancer and he died from it when I was 10…….a year after my eldest brother joined the army and a year later he was…..captured and held prisoner and he…..died before they released him. My mom was and only child so I have no aunts or uncles on her side. My dad had a sister who got married and had my cousin……but when I was 14 my aunt and uncle…….died in car crash….. then when I was 15 my other brother and my cousin joined the navy and are still out there fighting but could get killed any second (a tear rolls down her cheek and Troy wipes it away and hugs her. They pull away)

S – OMG I am so sorry (hugs her)

K – how did you deal with it?

G – (Troy puts his arms around her) well through a combination of crying, ice cream, chocolate, writing music and more crying

TG – did you say writing music?

G – yeah I use real experience in my life to help me write songs sometimes. That way I can let out what I'm feeling

T – I've read a few of them and there amazing

TG – well we have a piano and I'd love to hear some of them

All – yeah me to

G – really. I'm not sure and I need my backing track for most of the songs

T – oh come on Gabs you've have an amazing voice and your songs are awesome

G – you think

T – I know

G – (smiles) ok but what about the music

T – your CD you used last night is still in my car. you all go to the piano and I'll meet you there in a minute

G – ok

All of Troy's family and Gabby go to the piano room and sit down around it. Gabby sits at the piano with Troy's grandma. Troy goes to his car and gets the CD and Gabby's notebook with all her songs in it. Troy walk's in and finds Gabriella and his grandma playing the piano. At the end of the music

TG – your very talented

G – thank you. you too

H – so how about that song now

G – sure. Troy you ready

T – yeah what are we singing?

G – whatever you want

T – ok then. (gets a sheet of music out of the notebook and puts it in front of Gabriella)

G – I was meaning something I didn't write

T – well tough because we're singing this

G – fine (she starts to play you are the music in me and they sing the song. At the end everyone claps and Gabriella stands up and hugs Troy. He then kiss's her)

Kids – EEWWWWW

T – (pulls away but is still holding Gabriella in his arms) are you going to do that every time

R+A – yeah

T – well in that case we will just have to do this (he holds Gabby tight and leans her back and then kiss's her again)

Adults – (laugh)

Kids – EEWWWW

G – (pulls back and laughs) can I stand up now

T – oh yeah sorry

H – that was great you guys. Gabriella you have a beautiful voice.

G – thank you

TG – Did you write that?

G – yeah

TG – it was beautiful

G – thanks

TGD – you're a very talented young lady and your such a nice girl Troy made the right decision picking you

G – thank you

TGD – your welcome. Troy can you come and help me clean up the BBQ

T – sure (he kiss's Gabriella's cheek and walks out. When he leaves all the woman walks over to Gabby)

S – that was really beautiful

G – thanks

H – I know I have said it before but you and Troy really are made for each other

G – a few people have said that

H – Gabby can I ask you something

G – yeah sure

H – and tell me the honest truth

G – ok

H – is Troy genuinely a good guy?

G – what do you mean?

H – well is he a gentleman, does he treat you right that kinda stuff

G – oh. Ya he is. He is so considerate of my feelings and he treats me like a princess. He can always tell if something's wrong and I know he will always be there for me to make feel better. I love him so much.

H – really?

G – yeah. You honestly do have an amazing son

H – thank you (hugs her)

G – hey I should be the one thanking you (the woman all laugh then go outside and sit down around the table with the rest of the men. Gabby sits and then Troy comes over to her) hey you done

T – yeah. Can you come with me I have something for you

G – what is it (everyone is watching them but still talking?)

T – Come with me and I'll show you

G – ok (they get up and walk hand in hand down to the beach)

H – Does anyone know what he is giving her?

All – no (they all look at each other then at the same time get up and run down to the bottom of the garden and hide behind a bush listening to them. With Troy and Gabby)

T – So you looking forward to half term

G – Yeah you?

T – Yeah. We are gonna have an amazing time together

G – You promise?

T – Here's my promise (stands behind and puts a necklace with the letter T on it round Gabriella's neck. Gabby turns around when he's done)

G – T as in Troy?

T – Well….yeah

G – (Hugs him) thank you

T – It's just to show everyone that I'm yours and I love you

G – I love you too so; so much (hugs him tight. With everyone else watching them)

H – (Whispering) Gabby was right I do have an amazing son. That was just so cute.

S – (Whispering) I know (back with Troy and Gabby)

G – (Still hugging Troy. Whispering in his ear) your family is watching us

T – (Pulls back but they are still holding each other) what do you mean

G – (pulls him close to her and whispers in his ear) they are hiding behind the bush watching and listening to us

T – (Whispering) oh really

G – (Whispering) yeah

T – (Whispering) time for revenge. Ok just follow my lead ok

G – Ok (they pull away and Troy takes Gabby's hand)

T – Ok that's it I can't hold it in any longer. I know

G – Know what

T – I Know

G – Know What??

T – about the baby

G – What….what baby?

T – Our baby

G – (Trying really hard not to giggle) how did you find out?

T – I saw the test in the trash

G – Are you mad? (everyone in the bush believes it an listening in shock. They are unable to move)

T – No I just wish you would have told me (almost laughs but manages to contain it)

G – I'm sorry. I was scared. What do you think we should do about it?

T – Well. First I think we should have you checked over at the hospital to make sure you are pregnant. Then we should start planning the wedding

G – What wedding?

T – our wedding

G – we're having a wedding?? (trying not laugh)

T – yeah. Well don't you think we should get married?

G – I guess your right. I mean if we are having a baby we should be married and we will need to find somewhere to live (someone moves and everyone falls out of the bush and are lying at Troyella's feet. They all stand up and Troy and Gabby are trying to keep straight faces but they are finding hard because they know everyone believed everything they just said)

J – OK THAT'S IT what the hell is going on here?

T – nothing (trying not to laugh at his dad's face)

H – (shouting) what do you mean nothing? Gabriella's pregnant, your getting married and your moving out and your only 18. and your seriously trying to tell me nothing's going on

T+G – (burst out laughing)

J – WHY ARE 2 LAUGHING

T – your should see the look on all of your face's

G – it's priceless

H – what's going on?

T – you were spying on us and we got you back big time (high fives Gabby and they stand laughing at everyone with Troy's arm around Gabby's shoulder)

J – don't ever scare me like that again. I thought you were serious

H – me too

TG – I can see why you're an actor

T – (laughs) well that will teach not to spy on us in future

All – sorry

G – it's ok

T – it was worth it seeing the look on your faces. Man I wish I had a camera

G – by the way what did you actually hear?

H – (lying) oh nothing really

T – Mom

H – ok all of it. (hugs him) you are such a sweet boyfriend.

K – you really are (all the men go and sit back down and all the woman start fussing over Troy and look at the necklace)

T – can you stop?

H – sorry but it's just so cute

T – mom stop

L – oh let her it's her job to embarrass you

G – (giggles)

T – it's not funny

G – oh but it is

T – oh you think so huh

G – yeah I do

T – well we'll just have to deal with that

G – oh no

T – oh yes

J – (shouts) c'mon we've lit a campfire

T – oh you got lucky this time Montez

G – you got that right Bolton (everyone but Troyella walks to the campfire) hang on a second

T – what's wrong?

G – I never said thank you for the necklace

T – yeah you did

G – but I didn't do this (she kiss's him passionately)

T – your welcome

G – c'mon (they got sit down. After a while of them just sitting around the campfire) you no what this needs

T – what

G – marshmallows

All – huh

G – marshmallows

TG – there's some in the kitchen but why do you want them

G – to toast on the campfire

All – huh

G – have you never heard of that?

T – no

G – Omg you have to toast marshmallows when you have a campfire it's like a rule

TGD – well in that case….Robbie run and gets the marshmallows from the kitchen

R – ok

G – gets some skewers to but be careful (he runs and gets them and then gives them to Gabby)

H – so what exactly do you do?

G – here I'll show you (she puts a marshmallow on the end of a skewer and then toast's it on the fire) here who wants to try

All – not me

G – it wont poison you. fine I'll have the first one (eats it. Toasts another one) here Troy you try

T – ok (eats it)

G – what do you think?

T – why have I never tasted this before?

J – is it good?

T – yeah you have got to try it (they all get a skewer and marshmallow and start toasting them. After an hour the kids go to bed. To Gabby) you wanna go for a walk

G – (smiles) sure (they get up)

TG – where are you 2 going?

T – for a walk

H – have fun

G – we will (they start walking along the beach holding hands)

T – so have you had fun?

G – ya this has been one of the best days of my life. I don't want it to end

T – me neither. I'm really dreading tomorrow

G – me too. I don't think I can say goodbye again (a few tears run down her face) it's too hard

T – (wipes her tears and hugs her tight) I know. I know. It's hard for me too. I hate having to leave you behind.

G – (stops crying) but at least it's not as long this time

T – that's what I keep thinking. It's only 2 weeks and then I'll see you when I come home for the wedding. On the Sunday anyway.

G – I know then it's only 2 weeks till your home for good.

T – then we have a month of school and then its half term and we can spend every day together

G – I cant wait (starts to shiver)

T – your cold

G – no I'm fine (Troy puts his jacket around her) thank you (kiss's him)


	30. Someone's in Trouble

G – I know then it's only 2 weeks till your home for good.

T – Then we have a month of school and then its half term and we can spend every day together

G – I can't wait (starts to shiver)

T – You're cold

G – No I'm fine (Troy puts his jacket around her) thank you (kiss's him)

They walk along the beach for awhile and then go back to the adults and sit and talk. At around midnight everyone goes upstairs to bed. Troy and Gabby sleep downstairs in the living room. In the morning all the women are in the kitchen and all the men are still asleep. Gabby walks into the kitchen.

TG – morning

G – Morning

H – Sleep well (they all smile apart from Gabby)

G – What??

K – Well when we came down earlier you and Troy looked like one person the way you were in each others arms

G – (Blushes) oh

L – Don't be embarrassed we saw you its cute

G – Thanks I guess

Suzie's phone rings and she answers it and walks out the room. About 5 minutes later she walks back panicky.

S – OMG, OMG, OMG (she is panicking so Gabby grabs a brown paper bag and gives it to her. She then sits her down and has Suzie has just calmed down when all the men come rushing in)

N – What's wrong?

S – That was Jenna on the phone

N – And

S – The airport has been closed in her town and she and Mike can't get a flight in time for the wedding

N – Oh I'm so sorry (hugs her)

G – (To Hanna) who's Jenna and Mike?

H – Suzie's maid of honor and one of Nate's groomsmen. They are working in Africa for a couple of years

N – Calm down. Listen one of your sisters can be your maid of honor I mean they are all already bridesmaids so they no what there doing

S – Yeah I guess your right (turns to Hanna) Hanna?

H – Yes

S – Will you be my maid of honor? Please?

H – Really

S – Yeah I've always been closest to you and I was going to ask you if Jenna couldn't make it

H – I'd love too (hugs her)

S – Now there is only one problem

N – what's that?

S – you need another groomsman and I need another bridesmaid

N – I don't know who you could have for bridesmaid but I've got an idea for another groomsman

S – who

N – Troy

S – Troy?

T – me?

N – yeah. So you up for it

T – totally. Thanks for asking me man

N – no problem

S – you've just given me an idea for a bridesmaid.

N – yeah

S – Gabby can I talk to you for a second

G – sure (they leave the room and talk)

N – I wonder what that's about (everyone looks at him) What??

TGD – what do you think it's about? She's asking Gabriella who she thinks should be her other bridesmaid

T – Or maybe she's asking Gabby to be her other bridesmaid

S – that's more like it. Everyone meet my new bridesmaid

G – (smiles)

T – this is awesome now I can see you all weekend not just Sunday

S – ok well it's 9 now and the dress fittings are at 10 so we better get going in about half an hour.

N – Yeah our suit fittings are at 10 to and the place is right next door

J – So we can all go together. Ok everyone meet back here in half an hour (all the men and women go upstairs to get themselves and the kids ready. Troy and Gabby go back into the living room and got changed)

G – It was really nice of your aunt to ask me don't you think

T – Yeah (takes her hands) and this means that we can spend tine together at the wedding as well as Sunday

G – (Smiles) I know (they both lean in and start to kiss. A few minutes later they are still kissing when)

R+A+C+B – EEWWWWWW

T – (Pulls back) may we help you

A – Yeah stop eating each other

T – Ok but only for a minute to do this (chases after him and grabs him and Robbie and tells Gabby to get Becky and Carrie so she does)

G – What do you think we should do with them (joking?)

B+C – (laughing) let us go

T – Oh I don't know tie them up and then tickle them

B+C+A+R – NOOOOO  
G – I think we can do better than that (mimes something to him and he nods)

T – You're right. That's a much better idea

C –what are you going to do to us?

T – We thought we would take you outside (they pull them outside)

R – Now what are going to do?

G – Well it is quite hot so we thought we might cool you down

T – in the pool

Kids – NOOO

G – But on second thoughts

R+A – yes

G – The girls don't look hot so I don't think they need to go in the pool (she lets them go and the both hug her)

A – What no fair

R – We're no hot either

T – Oh I think you are (the 3 girls sit down and watch as Troy lifts a boy in ach arm and carries them to the edge of the pool)

TGM – Troy put them down we're going

T – Yes grandma (he puts them down and they run and hug their grandmother. All the kids run inside and get ready to go. Troy walks over to Gabriella and pulls her up and ten puts his arm around her as they walk inside)

They all go to there cars and drive to the place. When they get there Troy and Gabby kiss and then go into the 2 separate shops for their fittings. In the wedding dress shop with the women who are waiting for Suzie to change.

TGM – Gabriella there you are. Ok Suzie is trying her dress on first then the other bridesmaids will and then we'll get one for you is that ok

G – Yeah sure (Gabby sits down with Hanna while Troy's grandma runs around organizing things)

H – So see any you like

G – What??

H – Wedding dress's

G – Why would I be looking at wedding dress's I'm not engaged

H – I know just for future reference. I mean it won't be that long till it's your turn

G – What do you……Oh My God (is looking at Suzie in her dress) you look beautiful

S – Thank you

They all try on there dress's and they all fit perfect. Then the shop owner brings out another dress for Gabby and she try's it on and pins what needs to be changed. After the fittings Troy and Gabby say goodbye to his family and spend the day together. As they are walking to the car to go to the airport Troy see's that Gabriella is daydreaming

T – Hey are you ok?

G – What oh yeah sorry I was just thinking

T – What about

G – About how good you are with your cousins. Seriously Troy you are great with children

T – Really?

G – Yeah. You're going to make an amazing father someday

T – (They have got to the car and Troy leans on it and holds Gabby's hands) you think?

G – I know

T – Well for what it's worth your going to make an amazing mom too (she leans in and kiss's him) and I have never seen my cousins take to a stranger as well as they did with you

G – Really?

T – Yeah they love you gabs

Later on at the airport all of Troy's family is there as well as the gang. Troy has said bye to his family while the gang are trying to comfort Gabi who is crying. Troy comes over and hugs Gabi tight.

T – Just remember its only 2 weeks and I'll call you everyday and that I love you soo much

G – I love you too (Pulls away and wipes her tears) I didn't think it would be this hard the second time

T – Me either (tears in his eyes but doesn't cry)

Speaker – Flight 02678 to Toronto now boarding at gate 13 that's flight 02678 to Toronto now boarding at gate 13. Thank you

T – Well that's me

G – Yeah (tears falling down her face) I guess this is bye

T – for now

He kiss's her passionately and then hugs her tight. After a couple of minutes all the gang joins in. After the group hug Troy boards the plane and the gang watches it take off and then they all go to Hilary's house for a sleepover. They have just sat down and are talking when Fiona walks in and see's Gaby's upset.

F – (Evilly) what's wrong with her?

H – Just leave us alone Fiona

F – I just wanted to talk to Troy. Where is he

G – On a plane going to Canada (tears fall down her cheeks and Ryan hugs her)

F – Oh did you drive him away again like before. Lucky him he gets to escape you I wish I could

H – Go away

F – Fine I'm going out anyways (as she opens the front door) I'd watch it sis. Now that Gabriella has driven away Troy it looks like she's going after your so called boyfriend (slams the door behind her)

S+Ta+H+C+R+Z – I hate her

H – You have no idea what it's like being her sister

S – I really feel sorry for you

G – Can we talk about something else?

Ta – how about we watch a film and take your mind off of Troy

G – Ok

They watch a film and sleepover the next day at school. Gabi is depressed because she miss's Troy. She has been really quiet all day. At lunch she is sat playing with her food.

S – Gabi is you ok?

G – (No answer)

S – Hello Gabi

G – (No answer)

S – Earth to Gabriella are you there

G – What

S – I said are you ok?

G – Yeah I'm fine. I'm just going to toilets (gets up and leaves)

C – What is up with her?

Ta – (slaps the back of his head) she's missing Troy

H – Was she like this last time he left

S – Yeah for the first couple of days and then she accepted it

R – She probably will be fine tomorrow we just need to give her time

G – (Comes back) can we go and sit in the T.V room

S – Yeah sure (they all go and sit in the T.V room (homeroom) and start watching TV. They are watching a music channel called much music. Then the presenter says)

P – We are now joined by the cast of hairspray. Please welcome Elijah Kelly, Troy Bolton, Nikki Blonskey and Amanda Bynes

G – Omg is this live

C – Yeah

P – So you guys have almost finished filming hairspray am I right

A – Yeah we've got about a month of filming left

P – So have you guys got any plans after hairspray

A – I haven't thought that far ahead yet

E – Me neither

N – I've actually got a TV film coming up called Queen Size. I start work on that next March I think

P – I can't wait to see it. So what about you Troy have any plans after you've finished filming

T – Actually I'm going back home to Albuquerque to graduate and then relax over summer before the film comes out

P – You nervous about graduating

T – A little

The interview goes on for a while and loads of people start watching it in the T.V room. On the show there is 5 minutes left and the cast is answering questions from the audience.

A – This is for Troy

P – Ok go ahead

A – If you were to date anyone in the cast of hairspray who would it be and why

T – Oh man. Put me on the spot here you no if have to say I would probably say Nikki

S – Are you ok Gabi

G – Yeah why

S – I thought might get upset with what Troy said

G – Shar I know it's not real. He and Nikki are friends and I even watched when they filmed the kiss

N – Awww

T – She was so easy to work with and we didn't rehearse the kiss

P – No?

N – No it was all natural

P – How natural. Like natural enough to kiss on live TV or not that natural (Gabi freezes staring at the screen)

T – Oh I don't think so

N – (At the same time as Troy) Ooohhh

P – Go on do it for us

T – I'm not sure (nervous) Nikki?

N – A quick one?

T – A quick one? (Sighs and nervous)

P – Do it as Link and Tracey not as Troy and Nikki

N – Come on then

T – Let's do it Tracey (they kiss. After the audience is cheering and Troy is wiping his mouth) oh man I'm in trouble

* * *

**Please review. I love reading your reviews and I want to know whether you think the story is worth continuing because I dont have that many reviews and I dont know if people actually like it or not. So please REVIEW. xx **


	31. It Shouldn't Be This Hard

* * *

P – how natural. Like natural enough to kiss on live TV or not that natural (Gabi freezes staring at the screen)

T – oh I don't think so

N – (at the same time as Troy) Ooohhh

P – go on do it for us

T – I'm not sure (nervous) Nikki?

N – a quick one?

T – a quick one? (sighs and nervous)

P – do it as Link and Tracey not as Troy and Nikki

N – come on then

T – lets do it Tracey (they kiss. After the audience is cheering and Troy is wiping his mouth) oh man I'm in trouble

The show ends and someone turns of the TV. Gabi was just sat staring at the TV not moving a muscle. No one in the room is talking they are all sat watching Gabi.

S – Gabi are you ok?

G – (Turns to face the gang and they can see tears streaming down her face) I can't believe him…he promised…..he said he'd never hurt me (the gang hug her and everyone else leaves the room. They pull away) how could he….how could he do that to me (crying hard)

S – I don't know sweetie. I don't know

G – I …thought he….

Ta – he what?

G – I thought he loved me

C – Gabi he does

G – then how could he hurt me like that (still crying hard and then her phone rings and she looks at it) It's Troy. What do I do?

R – I think you should answer it

G – I don't think I can (rejects the call)

H – you should talk to him

G – I cant

H – yes you can. When he rings back put it on speaker and remember that we are all here for you

G – ok (her phone rings and she puts it on speaker. She it still crying) hello

T – Gabi are you ok

G – how could you…

T – I guess you watched it then

G – yeah

T – listen Gabi I am so sorry...

G – (crying veRy hard so that they can just hear what she is saying) no I'm sorry….I'm sorry that I let someone in again…I just thought you were different….I thought you….would never hurt me…and I cant believe…that you did…(runs out of the classroom)

T – Gabi? GABI? GABRIELLA?

C – she's gone man

T – Chad?

C – yeah we're all here your on speaker

Ta – how could you do that to her Troy. She loves you so much

T – I know I love her too..

Ta – then how could you hurt her like that? She believes everything you say like when you promised you'd never hurt her

T – I know and I didn't mean to hurt her I was just put on the spot..

Ta – you still could have said no you had a choice and you made the wrong one

T – I know but..

Ta – I can not believe you did that to her. You no better than anyone all the pain people have caused her and then you go and add to it

T – Taylor would stop..

Ta – no I will not stop because you hurt my best friend and you deserve to listen to what you've done wrong

T – I know but it's making me feel even guiltier..

Ta – good. It should you deserve it after all you have just acted like a complete and utter bastard

C – Taylor stop

T – Taylor I know you hate me right now but I honestly didn't mean to hurt her and I will do anything it takes to get her to forgive me. That's if I can get her to talk to me

H – she will eventually

T – You think. I'm not so sure I mean I hurt her so bad. I'm surprised you guys are still talking to me

R – of course we are your still our friend remember

Ta – even though you are a jerk who hurt my best friend

C – Taylor

Ta – what? He did

H – you can't say that

T – no she's right I am a jerk and a bastard

R – troy..

T – Look it doesn't matter but I have to go now but can you please tell Gabi that I'm sorry and I love her and I can't imagine my life without her

S – ok we'll tell her. Bye Troy

T – (sad) bye

They both hang up and then go out the room and try to find Gabi. They look all over for her but then the bell rings so they have to go to gym. The girls then find her crying in the girls locker room toilets.

S – Gabi?

G – Shar?

S – what are you doing locked in there? Come out and we can talk

G – no I don't want to talk about it

H – we might make you feel better

G – nothing can make me feel better right now

H – not even the story of how Taylor totally told troy of (the door unlocks and gabby pokes her head out

G – what?

Ta – come out and we can talk

G – ok (the 4 girls go and sit in the now empty locker room. Before any of tehm can speak a girl from their class comes in)

Girl – coach Bolton says hurry up and get out here

Ta – tell him we're not doing gym today

Girl – he said if you don't come out he'll come in and get you himself

Ta – then tell him to come try (the girl leaves)

H – wow Taylor you are on fire today

Ta – well I'm pissed off

CB – (comes storming in) what the hell is going on here

Ta – (Sharpay an Hilary are comforting Gabriella) we're not dong gym

CB – yes I get that bit but why not

Ta – because we are helping Gabriella deal with some personal issues that have been caused by your son

CB – what?

Ta – (gets up and walks towards him as he backs away) you see Gabriella is heartbroken right now because of your son and his idiotic actions so we are not doing gym because we are to busy comforting her and making sure she's alright and not blaming herself. Is that ok with you (coach nods his head and leaves the room)

S – omg

H – that was totally awesome

G – (quietly) thank you Tay

Ta – no problem (at the end of the lesson coach came and told them he could get gabby and one other person a sick pass so they could go home. Gabby chose Taylor so they went back to Gabriella's. Gabby got changed into her pyjamas and sat on the couch. She had stopped crying by the time the gang came round when school had finished. Her mom came in juts after them

GM – hey guys…Gabi…what's wrong (goes over to her and Gabi leans into her shoulder) tell me sweetie. Has someone hurt you

G – (whispers) yes

GM – (worried) someone tell me what's happened

S – well (tells her everything that happens while Gabby sits in silence)

GM – oh hunni I'm so sorry. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you

G – how do you know?

GM – I've seen the way he looks at you and just from that I can tell that he loves you so much and wouldn't think that he would ever want to intentionally want to hurt you

G – you really think so?

GM – I really do

G – what about you guys do you think that too?

Gang – (all nod)

G – then why does it hurt so much (runs upstairs and locks herself in her room and lies on the bed. She falls to sleep. The next day she walks into homeroom looking a mess wearing sweatpants and a baggy top and sits with the gang.) hi

S – hi hunni. Are you feeling any better?

G – no. I'm really tired I didn't get much sleep last night

Ta – (a person walks in the room with a huge bunch of red rose's) I wonder who they are for

P – is there a Gabriella Montez in here?

G – that's me (the person gives her the flowers and she reads the note)

H – what does it say?

G – _I know flowers don't make up for what I've done but they always make you feel better. I can't imagine living with out you and I hope that you can forgive me. I'm really, really, really sorry about what happened but I want you to no that it didn't mean anything. I love you so much and I can't believe I hurt you. with all my love. Troy x x x x x_

Ta+S+H – awww

R – do you believe your mom now

G – a little

They go to there class's. For the next week Troy tries to ring Gabby all the time but she doesn't answer. All the gang tries to cheer her up and try to get her to talk to Troy. Fiona keeps being horrible to Gabby but she tries and ignores it. Gabby is really sad and doesn't go out on a night with the gang but instead stays at home looking at pictures of her and Troy and watching romantic movies and writing songs. It's now Friday, the day before Troy comes home. After school Gabby goes to Troy's house because she is sleeping over to get ready for the wedding the next day. She arrives and Troy's mom lets her in and she goes in the living room to find Suzie, Kristi, Lauren and Hannah. She sits down and looks sad.

S – Gabriella are you ok?

G – (lying) yeah I'm fine

S – no your not. Tell us maybe we can help

G – it's just the Troy thing

H – I know jack told me what happened and I called troy and forced him to tell me what he did and when he did believe me he got and earful

L – wait what did he do?

G – do you not know what he did?

K – no. Why, what did he do?

G – he was doing an interview last Monday on much music and he made out with Nikki Blonskey on it (tears roll down her cheek and Hannah hugs him)

K+S+L – NO

G – yeah

K – you just wait till I get my hands on him

S – I'm sorry Gabby I cant believe he did that

L – are you two over then?

S – if you are then you don't have to be my bridesmaid if you don't want

G – no I still wanna be your bridesmaid. And as for me and Troy……I don't know (sighs)

S – ok you know what we need

G – what

S – chocolate, ice cream, movies, tissues, facemasks, nail stuff, popcorn and pajamas

G – what for

S+K+L+H – GIRLS NIGHT

G – Ok I am soo in. It might help me take my mind off of Troy

They get all the food and change into there PJ's. after doing each others nails. They put on the face masks and after all sit down to watch The Notebook. At the end of the film they are all crying. They then watch Titanic and cry some more. After that the all go to bed. The next morning Gabby walks into the kitchen to find Lauren, Kristi, Suzie, Hannah and Sharpay sat talking.

G – morning….Shar? what are you doing here.

S – I just came to drop off your bag. You left it in my car yesterday

G – thanks

S – I better go now I have to go pick up Zeke, Ryan and Hilary.

G – where are you going?

S – to fetch Troy from the airport

G – oh

S – why don't you come with us?

G – I cant

S – why not it might help if you talk to him

G – no I really can't. I have to get ready for the wedding anyways

S – oh ok then

G – wait (runs upstairs and gets a small box) could you give this to Troy

S – sure. What is it?

G – just give it to him for me

S – sure ok. I better be going then. Congratulations Suzie and I hope you all have fun. (to Gabby) promise me that you will at least talk to Troy at the wedding

G – I don't know

S – promise me

G – ok I promise

S – Bye

G – Bye (Sharpay leaves and the rest eat breakfast. Later at the airport with the gang)

Z – Shar what's with the box

S – Gabby asked me to give it to Troy

H – do you know whats in it

S – no she wouldn't tell me (her phone rings and she answers it. On the phone) Hello

T – he Shar it's me. I'm waiting for my luggage so I will be about 10 minutes ok?

S – ok

T – where about are you

S – you'll see us when you walk through arrivals

T – us? I thought it was just you

S – no the whole gang is here

T – really (thinking that Gabby is there)

S – yeah well apart from Taylor cause she's still mad at you

T – well my bag is coming so I'll see you in a few

S – ok bye

T – bye (they both hang up)

S – Troy will be a few minutes

C – cool

R – what's happening over there

They see crowds of people and photo's being taken. They walk closer to see what's happening and they see that it is someone signing autographs. After a couple of minutes they realize it's Troy. After a while the crowds fade away and Troy see's the gang waiting for him. He goes over to them.

T – hey guys

S – finally

T – sorry I got mobbed by fans

H – check you out you big celebrity

T – (sarcastic) ha-ha very funny

C – lets get going before more fans notice you

T – yeah. Wait where's Gabby

S – she's not here

T – (sad) oh. I guess she is still mad at me

S – She had to get ready for the wedding

T – So she is still going then

S - Yeah but she did ask me to give you this (gives him the box)

T – what is it?

S – I don't she just asked me to give it to you. anyway lets go cause you have to get ready for the wedding to.

T – I need to stop at my house to pick up my suit

S –ok lets go

They go to the cars. Chad, Ryan and Hilary go in Chad's car and Sharpay, Zeke and Troy go in Sharpay's car. Sharpay and Zeke are sat in the front and are talking. In the back Troy opened the box. Inside was her promise ring, a photo and a letter. Troy opened the letter and read it. It said.

_Dear Troy,_

_I never thought I would give you back this ring but after what happened it doesn't feel right wearing it anymore. When you gave it to me you said that no matter how far away we are from each other, no matter what happens, no matter what anyone say's we will stay in love and together forever and always. I believed you when you said that and I never thought you would hurt me. Everyone say's that you didn't mean to hurt me but I cant forget the fact that you did. Even after what you did I still love you so much but I don't know how to deal with it. Maybe I will know when I see you but till then I am trying to accept it. You may think I'm being over dramatic but my heart has been broken so many times before and then as cheesy as it sounds you mended it but now it's like the bandages are coming off and the pain is back. _

_The photo enclosed is a picture I found of us. I have been looking at them for the past 2 weeks but I can't anymore so I thought you might want it._

_I want to forgive you because I still love you but it seems like it shouldn't be this hard. _

_Love Gabriella_

_Xxxx_

* * *

**Please reviw. I love hearing what you guys think. Hope you enjoyed it. xx**


	32. I Can't Live Without You

_Dear Troy,_

_I never thought I would give you back this ring but after what happened it doesn't feel right wearing it anymore. When you gave it to me you said that no matter how far away we are from each other, no matter what happens, no matter what anyone say's we will stay in love and together forever and always. I believed you when you said that and I never thought you would hurt me. Everyone say's that you didn't mean to hurt me but I cant forget the fact that you did. Even after what you did I still love you so much but I don't know how to deal with it. Maybe I will know when I see you but till then I am trying to accept it. You may think I'm being over dramatic but my heart has been broken so many times before and then as cheesy as it sounds you mended it but now it's like the bandages are coming off and the pain is back. _

_The photo enclosed is a picture I found of us. I have been looking at them for the past 2 weeks but I can't anymore so I thought you might want it._

_I want to forgive you because I still love you but it seems like it shouldn't be this hard. _

_Love Gabriella_

_Xxxx_

T – (A tear falls)

S – Ok we're here

T – (Wipes tear and gets out still holding the letter) be right back

S – Ok

T – (Goes inside and finds his mom in the kitchen) hi mom

H – Troy! (She goes over and hugs him. When she pulls back she hits him on the back of his head)

T – Owww what was that for

H – for kissing Nikki on that show

T – Oh. I guess I deserved that

K – Yeah you also deserve this (Kristi and Lauren both hit him round the back of the head)

T – OWW do you guys mind. I know I messed up and don't you think it hurts enough that Gabby won't even talk to me never mind you smacking me round the back of the head

S – Well I was going to do it too but I think you've learnt your lesson

T – Yes I have and while learning it I may have lost the best thing that has ever happened to me

H – She'll come round. Just give her time

T – I hope so. Anyway I best get my suit and get going. Mom where is it

H – I hung it in your room

T – ok (he goes upstairs and opens the door to his room to find Gabby sat on his bed looking at a picture of them 2 on his bedside table. When the door opens she turns around) hi

G – Hi….I'm sorry I'll just go (starts to leave but Troy stands in front of her)

T – I got your letter (holds it up) listen Gabby I'm really sorry about what happened. I really didn't want to but …

G – (Interrupts) but you still did. And that's what hurts the fact that you could have got out of it. Why did you do it troy?

T – I don't know it just happened before I realized what was going on

G – Well why didn't you stop it

T – I did and I honestly didn't know it was going to happen and if I did I swear I wouldn't have let it (gabby looks down)

G – But when they suggested it you said come let's do it before you kissed her

T – I know but I said lets do it Tracey meaning I was in character but that doesn't matter (he lifts her chin so she's looking at him) Look Gabriella you know me, you know me better than anyone and you know I would never want to hurt you

G – I don't know if that's true, I don't know if I do know you anymore because I thought that no matter what even if you were put on the spot on live TV even then I thought you'd never hurt me. I'll see you at the wedding Troy (starts to leave but Troy grabs her arm and pulls her into a hug. She cries into his chest as he hugs her tightly)

T – I'm so, so sorry Gabby. I love you so much and I don't want to loose you. I can't loose you're everything to me. And you do know me you do. I love you

G – (Quietly) I love you too (they look into each others eyes. The lean in and kiss softly but then Gabby pulls away) I can't do this (runs out)

T – (Touches his lips where she kissed him then picks up his suit and goes back to the car and gets in without saying anything)

Z – What took you so long? (They set off)

T – I was talking

S – to whom?

T – My mom and aunts at first and then Gabby

S – OMG what happened

T – I told her I was sorry but she just said she would see me at the wedding then she started to leave so I hugged and she cried and I told her I loved her…..

S+Z – AND??

T – She said it back and I kissed her but she pulled back and said she couldn't do this and ran out

S – Omg…well she promised me she would talk to you at the wedding

T – Yeah that might not happen now

Z – Troy she'll come round she loves you so much and she won't put herself through loosing you

T – You think?

Z – I'm positive man

S – Awww Zeke that so sweet

Z – You don't have to sound so shocked

S – Sorry (kiss's him when they stop at a red light)

Later that day at Troy's house. Everyone is ready and waiting for the car to come and take them to the church. In the living room with Suzie, Lauren, Hannah, Kristi and Troy's granddad.

TGD – are you nervous darling

S – A little but I'm more excited. I can't believe it's today

H – I know it seems like ages since you got engaged

S – I know it's been almost a year but I'm so glad my days finally here

TGD – the cars here (they all squeal)

They all get in and go to the church. When they arrive they all go into a little room next to where the ceremony is. Hannah goes and gets the groomsmen to walk down the isle with. They all come in and Gabby is stood behind Suzie fixing her trail.

G – Ok perfect (stands up and see's Troy)

S – thank you so much Gabby

G – No problem

TGD – let's get going

S – ok so Hannah you and Jack go first then Lauren and Daniel then Kristi and Phil and then finally Troy and Gabby…oh wait are you 2 ok going with each other

T – (Looks at Gabby)

G – Of course we are. This is your special day we'll do whatever you want

S – Thank you. Ok let's get this show on the road

They all walk out. Troy goes over to Gabby

T – You look really beautiful

G – Thank you

T – You ready

G – Yeah

She takes his arm and they walk down the aisle together. When they get to the end he quickly kiss's her cheek before they go stand where there supposed to. Gabriella touches her cheek where Troy kissed her. It reminds her of all the times he's kissed her before and how he'd spontaneously do it during class and at lunch or even just sat watching a movie. She missed those times. She missed him. She looks at him and see's him staring at her before he has to give the rings to Nate. After he goes back to looking at Gabriella and sees that she's looking at him to so he smiles and to his surprise she smiles back.

Vicar – …You may now kiss the bride (they kiss and everyone claps. They walk down the aisle and the bridesmaids start to follow. As Troy and Gabriella link arms and start walking Troy whispers to her)

T – I know I screwed up but I will always love you (they walk outside without saying anything. They stop and Gabriella stands in front of him)

G – Why?

T – What?

G – Why will you always love me?

T – Are you seriously asking me that?

G – I know it's stupid but I need to know

T – it's not stupid but I honestly don't know were to start. Gabriella the first time I saw you I thought you were the most beautiful person I had seen in my life and I needed to talk to you. As I was walking over I kept thinking that I wouldn't be good enough for you and I never just went up to girls like that but something inside of me needed to be near you. Then when I got to know you I found how sweet and caring and perfect you are and it just made me fall in love with you. I didn't even know what being in love felt like before I met you but I never thought it would be this amazing. I just want to be with you every second and I love everything single little thing about you. Like the way you twiddle your hair when your concentrating or the way you will give anyone a second chance or that you care so much for other people and will do anything to help and the fact that even though so many horrible awful things have happened to you, you still find the strength to get up everyday and be the beautiful, caring, sweet, amazing person that you are and that I love (without them realizing it they have moved so their bodies are touching and there holding hands)

G – troy…

T – and I know I've hurt you and I'm so sorry and I am willing to do anything to make it up to you but I want you to know how much I love you and that no matter how long it takes I'll be waiting for you. I don't care if you wait for a sign or take weeks to think everything out I will always be here for you and I will always love you (just as Gabriella is about to say something Suzie calls them)

S– (Shouts) we need you 2 for the photo

T – We better go

G – Yeah

They have the photos taken. After Suzie decides she wants to throw her bouquet then instead of later at the reception. All the women gather together behind Suzie. She throws it and Gabriella catches it. Gabby looks at it smiles and then walks over to Troy and pulls him in and kiss's him. Everyone starts clapping and cheering them. She pulls away and hugs him tightly.

T – (In her ear) why now (they pull back from the hug but still have their arms around each other)

G – I got a sign

T – What

G – Catching the bouquet but I also realized that I can't live without you (they both smile and kiss again. Troy's parents and aunts and uncles come over to them as they pull away)

H – So I take it your back together

T – Technically we were never apart

G – But yeah we are

J – I'm glad I couldn't have lived with Troy if you guys weren't together

T – Shut up dad

S – You know what that means don't you Troy

T – What (puts his arms around Gabby?)

S – Seen as Gabby caught the bouquet and your back together it looks like yours will be the next wedding we go to

G – (Smiles)

T – Probably (they all smile as the 2 kiss. Later at the reception Troy and Gabby are slow dancing)

T – Gabriella can I ask you question?

G – Of course

T – Did you mean what you said in the letter?

G – Which bit?

T – When you said that you don't feel right wearing your promise ring anymore

G – When I wrote that I was upset and hurt but honestly I don't think I did really believe it

T – So you want it back?

G – (Looks up) why?

T – (He gets it out of his pocket) because I have it right here

G – (Smiles and holds her hand out for him to put it on for her)

T – (He puts it on her finger and then they kiss) I love you

G – I love you too (later on they have eaten the meal, cut the cake and now it's time for the first dance)

H – Suzie, Nate are you ready for your first dance?

S – Yeah

H – (Turns to Gabby) you ready?

G – Yeah

T – for what?

G – I'm singing

T – Really?

G – Yeah

T – Good luck

G – Thanks (her and Hannah go on stage)

H – Ok could everyone please clear the dance floor for Suzie and Nate's first dance (Everyone does and Gabriella goes up to the mike and Hannah goes off stage)

G – I just wanna say congratulations to you both and this is for you (she goes and sits by the piano and starts to play and sings a slow version of For Once in My Life. They have their 'first dance'. At the end everyone claps and Nate goes on stage and whisper's something to Gabby and she smiles and nods. She then say's something to the band and then goes back to the mike) Suzie this is dedicated to you from your loving husband (sings the way you look tonight. At the end she comes off stage and Suzie hugs her. She then walks over to Troy who is sat down at the top table)

G – Hey

T – Hi. That was amazing

G – Thank you (sits on his lap and he puts his arms around her) what time are you leaving tomorrow

T – My flights at 9

G – in the morning??

T – (Laughs) no at night

G – Thank god

T – so that means we are going to have to make up for the past 2 weeks tomorrow

G – (kisses him passionately)

J – Am I Interrupting?

T – (They pull away fast) no…what's up dad

J – Well Suzie and Nate are leaving soon and we are all going to bed when they've gone so I came to give you your room key. You're sharing in room 203. Is that ok

G+T – yeah

J – Well we'll see you for breakfast tomorrow then

T – Night

J – night (he leaves and about half an hour later Suzie and Nate leave end so does everyone else. Troy and Gabby are outside walking around holding hands and looking at the stars)

G – Isn't it gorgeous?

T – (Looking at her) yeah you are

G – (Blushes) I meant the stars….but thanks anyway (she looks back at the stars) and that was a cheesy line by the way

T – (Laughs) I know but its true (he see's her shiver) you cold?

G – A little

T – Come here (takes off his jacket and wraps it round her shoulders and then hugs her tight) better?

G – Much (wraps arms around his neck) I love you

T – I love you too

They start to kiss and after about 10 minutes they walk inside and into the lift and start kissing passionately. Troy slides his hand up Gabby's leg as she is pushed against the wall. When they get to there floor they walk out still kissing and find there room. They manage to get in but are still kissing the whole time. Once in Troy shuts the door and presses Gabby against it and unzips her dress and they let it slide to the floor. While still kissing Gabby takes of Troy's tie shirt and pants. They then stagger to the bed and fall on it and make up for the last two weeks.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW xx**


End file.
